He's My Brother
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Atem/u is the original child of Loretta (my OC) and Aknamkannon, Yami is adopted when Atem's true twin dies at birth. The boys grow up thinking they are Brothers until Yami's 16th birthday when their "Mother" gives Yami his birth certificate which proves he has different parents, in light of this Atem starts to develop feelings for his "Brother" (Monarchshipping)
1. Brothers

Warning: The end of this ch is a bit of a tear jerker

* * *

Falling asleep on his bed one sunny afternoon, drifting in and out consciousness Atem started to dream about the day that Yami was brought home

~Atem's Dream~

"Would you please go and get Atem for me, we have a big surprise for him" his Mother asked a nearby servant. Making her way up the stairs the young lady found the young tanned boy sitting in his room playing. "Your Mother has a surprise for you Master Sennen" the young servant smiled as she picked the boy up who was not yet old enough to walk, making their way out of his room and carefully down the stairs, at the bottom Mana deposited the young Sennen into his Fathers awaiting arms.

Looking at his Mother and then to the young boy that sat on his Mother's knee, Loretta started "Atem, this is your new little Brother Yami, he's going to be living with us, look, you two even look alike" Loretta smiled as she watched her Husband Aknamkannon bring Atem closer to Yami so they could interact. "I think they like each other already" Aknamkannon chuckled watching his Son smile and giggle with Yami ~Dream end~

In the meantime Yami was trying to get his elder brother to wake up, the boys had Piano lessons with their favourite teacher Mahad and even though he was their favourite, he was never too fond of them being late for practise "Atem...Oi, Atem wake up, you're going to make us late for practice again and if Mother finds out, she won't be happy" Yami said giving his brother a shake to wake him out of his slumber

"Please, Father...Just five more minute" Atem droned sleepily, turning his back to his brother and falling asleep again "Argh come on Atem...I need to get Mother, that will wake him up" Yami smirked as his dark violet eyes narrowed slightly. Just as Yami was about to walk out the door the call of a deeper voice was heard "Yami, Atem, Mahad is here" which instantly woke the sleeping tanned Sennen from his dreams.

"Coming Father" Atem called back, his voice sounding deeper than normal from being asleep mere moments ago "You better not have been asleep Atem Horus Sennen" his Mother threatened "Busted" Yami whispered just loud enough for his brother to hear.

Tidying his spiked mane up, Atem stepped in front of Yami "Big Brothers first" Atem jeered "Be my guest, Mum is waiting to growl at you for making us late anyway" Yami chuckled spotting his Mother standing near the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips and her sapphire eyes narrowed "Please apologise to Mahad for keeping him waiting" Loretta growled eyeing her eldest Son "We are sorry to have kept you waiting, Sir" the boys chimed bowing in unison

"Lets get on with our lesson shall we?" Mahad asked raising an eyebrow at Loretta who shook her head watching the boys take their music books and head to the separate part of the lounge. Sitting with her husband at the table Loretta sighed "What are we going to do about those two, one minute they are getting along just fine and the next thing they are trying to kill one another" she said looking to her husband for advice

"In a few days time it's their 16th birthday, maybe once they hit 16 they will no longer behave like that" Aknamkannon smiled at his wife, placing his hand on top of hers "I just hope you are right" Loretta mumbled looking down into her cup of freshly made coffee.

Hours passed and finally both boys and Mahad came out of the other living room "That was very good you two, you have improved greatly Yami, well done" Mahad said smiling at the teenager "Thank you Sir, I do try and practise what I have learned after school" Yami nodded to his teacher "_Suck up" _Atem whispered pretending to cough "I heard that Atem Sennen, now both of you thank Mahad for his time and then go upstairs to wash up for dinner" Loretta ordered

"Yes Mother, Thank you for coming Mr Mahad" the boys bowed "No problem boys, I will see you again next week, just try not to have an afternoon nap next time, hey Atem," Mahad said winking at Atem bringing a pale pink blush to his cheeks. "Ok you two go and wash up now please," Loretta said as she nodded to her Sons and then sighed as they turned to leave

"Everything ok Loretta, you look stressed" Mahad asked as he walked over to her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder "I'm just wondering Mahad, how were the boys with you today" Loretta asked looking into Mahad's Stoney grey eyes "They were good actually and I'm really surprised with how much Yami has improved but Atem seemed to be a bit distracted" Mahad said frowning with concern "Probably just a teen thing. You know how it was." Loretta giggled.

"Well I better get going, now" Mahad nodded to her "Thank you, Mahad." Loretta nodded back "anytime Mrs Sennen" Mahad grinned cheekily as he left the house. Later that evening at dinner time Yami sat playing with the food on his plate as everyone sat eating, noticing his change in mood Loretta softly placed her hand on his, making him look up at her. "What's wrong Yami," Loretta asked as she put her knife and fork down "Mother? Can I ask something?" Yami asked copying his Mothers actions

"You can ask me anything, what is troubling you?" she said giving him her full attention "I look so different from my family. Why is that?" he asked "Aknam, I think its time we told him the truth, he's old enough to know" Loretta said looking at her Husband who nodded "Know what?" Yami asked, curious. "When Atem was born, he was actually a twin but sadly his twin brother didn't survive long after birth. Seeing how alone he was and in the fact, your Father and I still wanted two boys, we went to an adoption agency where we found you" Loretta said trying to smile as tears filled her eyes.

Dropping his knife and fork in shock, Atem gasped "Yami and I are not real Brothers, it can't be true...We...We've grown up together" "I'm sorry Atem, I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want to upset Yami when he found out the truth" Loretta said hiding her eyes from her Son's view "I was at an adoption centre, w-why...D-did my real parents not love me...W-whats wrong with me that my parents wouldn't want me" Yami stuttered, his eyes shaking with sadness and confusion

Turning to her son and embracing him, Loretta rested her chin on top of his head "Your parents did love you Yami and believe it or not the same thing happened to your Mother that happened to me, she also had a twin die at birth, but because your Mother and Father were so grief-stricken over the death of your Brother they put you up for adoption, thinking it was the only right thing they could do for you" Loretta explained gently rubbing her sons back as he sobbed into her chest

"Mother? Could you tell me more about my real brother" Atem asked as he moved his chair to sit next to Yami to help comfort him "I can't really tell you much Atem but we named him Heba and he looked a lot like you, I never got a chance to see the colour of his eyes but you both shared the same hairstyle" Loretta informed her son who had his hand resting on Yami's back

Later that night, hours after the boys had gone to bed Atem began to have a nightmare, ~Dream start~ he didn't recognise the place or any of the people that rushed past him but as he walked down the long white hallway he heard the scream of a very familiar voice 'my Mother' he thought as he followed the sound. coming to a door where the screaming was located he looked through the small glass panel on the door, his eyes instantly widening at the sight.

A tan skinned women with long black hair lay on the bed screaming in agony as she struggled to give birth, continuing to watch on he saw a small baby being picked up near the end of the bed who had a striking resemblance to him 'that's me' he said to himself as he continued to watch on as his exhausted Mother began screaming in pain again, her breathing laboured and sweat beading her brow "You can do it, Loretta, keep pushing" a deeper voice encouraged as the top of a second small tri-coloured head appeared between her legs making Atem wince.

Watching on further he saw the second baby born but the atmosphere in the room this time was different, all the nurses that had been there attending his Mother had solemn looks on there faces even his Father who carried the small baby over to his Mother 'Something is wrong, that baby isn't crying' Atem said still watching the scene unfold "I'm sorry my dear, he didn't make it" his Father said handing the small quiet bundle to his wife.

"D-Do you think we should still give him a name, how are we going to tell our other son when he grows up, if his twin brother doesn't have a name" Loretta said quietly and sadly as she gazed at the baby in her arms "Your right, we do need to tell our son one day so I think we should name him Heba" His Father said as he gently caressed the babies soft face with his thumb "What about our other Son, he needs a name as well" his Mother said as he saw her looking over at the baby warmer "Atemu" his Father said proudly "...But we will shorten it to Atem..." ~Dream end~

Atem jerked awake from his dream, sitting bolt upright in bed with his hand on his chest feeling his heart rapidly beating in his chest "What my Mother told me at dinner time was true, I survived and my Brother didn't" Atem sighed as he laid back down in his bed and tried to get comfortable "I wish there was something I could've done, my Mother almost died having me and Heba, I wish I could've met you before you died, my Brother" Atem whispered as a single tear ran down his cheek with his eye's slowly closing.

* * *

Sorry for the sad ending but it will get happier, I promise =)


	2. Ups and Downs

The next morning Atem awoke with a start "Mother" he gasped as he flicked back his blankets and jumped out of bed, dashing down the hallway towards his parents' room but slowing down as he reached their door. Knocking politely then standing back away from the door Atem waited for the door to be opened for him.

Seeing the door handle move then the door swing open, Atem smiled "Good morning Father, is it ok if I come in and speak to Mother?" Atem asked with a small bow in respect "Of course my Son, I was just about to get up to get ready for work anyway, go right on ahead" Aknamkannon chuckled as he opened the door further before proceeding to make his way around to his Fathers side of the bed, Atem sat down next to his Mother "Good morning Atem, everything ok" Loretta asked looking curiously at her Son "Mother, I had a really horrible dream last night it was about...You" Atem sighed "Oh, what was your dream about, Atem?" Loretta asked as she sat up further in bed and took her distressed son's hand.

"It was about when I-er...I mean Heba and I were born and...and you were in a lot of pain" Atem sniffed trying to hold back his tears "Oh Atem, I'm so sorry for giving you such terrible dreams, I said to your Father last night while we were in bed that maybe I shouldn't have told you and Yami about that" Loretta sighed as she looked down then slowly back up again at her son "I'm sorry Mother, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain" Atem sniffed again as a stray tear trailed it's way down his cheek as he leaned against his Mother.

"Atem, it's not your fault, you never asked to be born but that sort of pain is natural for a woman giving birth..." Loretta stopped as she lifted her Sons chin up to look into his sparkling crimson eyes "But it was all worth it because I had two very beautiful boys" she finished as she smiled at her Son before pulling him into a hug "I wish I would have been able to meet Heba before he died but I love Yami and I know that he is my Brother now" Atem said as he gave his Mother a watery smile, finally making eye contact with her.

"I'm so proud of you Atem, it makes me so happy when I see you and Yami getting along and to hear you say that you love him makes me even happier" Loretta smiled kissing her son forehead between his bangs "Thank you Mother, I better go and get ready for school now and maybe see if Yami is up" Atem chuckled. Nodding at her son as he got off the bed, Loretta smiled "You better hurry, it smells like your breakfast has been made already and will probably be going cold" "Yes Mother" Atem nodded back as he walked towards the door, meeting his Father who nodded at his son and then opened the door for him allowing him to go first.

Arriving at his Brothers door, Atem knocked to no reply "Yami, time to get up...Yami" Atem called to still no reply. As his curiosity grew Atem slowly opened the door, sticking his head into his brothers' room he realised that it was empty and Yami was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging his shoulders Atem closed the door and made his way down to the dining room. Upon entering the dining room Atem's eyes widened when he saw that Yami was sitting at the dining table and had already eaten over half of his breakfast "Yami, what are you doing down here" Atem asked his younger Brother as he raised an eyebrow "Um...Eating my breakfast" Yami answered, swallowing his mouthful "I can see that, but what I mean is, how did you get down here before me?" Atem enquired as he took he seat next to Yami and started his breakfast.

"I actually got woken up by you and Mother talking, so I came down to eat breakfast" Yami pointed out as he swallowed the last mouthful of juice "Oh...I'm sorry I woke you Yami, I was talking to Mother about the horrible dream that I had last night" Atem sighed as he dropped his fork, losing his appetite. Looking at his Brother now with a horrible feeling in his stomach Yami stopped what he was doing to comfort his Brother. "It was about Mother, wasn't it" Yami asked knowing the look on Atem face "Yes, it was, I can't believe she went through all she went through just for it to be in vain" Atem sighed "I know I'm not Heba, but you will always have me Atem, your my big Brother and I'm here for you" Yami smiled as he tried to cheer Atem up. "Thank you Yami, I do miss Heba even though I never met him, but I wish I did," Atem said giving Yami a weak smile back.

"Hey!" Yami exclaimed suddenly "We better get going to school, we're going to be late" as he jumped off his seat and bounded up the stairs, grabbing Atem's bag for him on the way past his room. "Thanks, Yami, your the best" Atem chuckled giving Yami a bigger smile as he caught his bag "You first big Bro" Yami bowed to his brother as he opened the door for him.

Later that afternoon Loretta sat relaxing by the pool as she waited for her sons to come him from school, laying back in her seat Loretta let her eyes slowly slip closed as she too thought back to the day that they picked Yami up from the adoption centre.

~Flash back Start~

"Its ok my dear, I'm sure we will find a son or Daughter suitable to be Atem's Brother or Sister" Aknamkannon smiled at his wife as he parked the car up outside the agency "I'm really worried about doing this to Atem, what if the child we get doesn't get along with him or doesn't like one of us" Loretta panicked until she felt Aknamkannons strong but gentle hand on her shoulder "if it doesn't work out, I'm sure Atem won't mind being an only child for a while" Aknamkannon soothed, trying to calm his wife down. "You're right, I'm just a little anxious is all and I think the stress of what happened when I had Heba is still affecting me, even though Atem is almost three months old," Loretta said as she took her husband's hand and tried to smile "Are you ready to go? Take as much time as you need Loretta, we have all afternoon, our son is in good hands at home" Akmankannon asked giving his wife's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm ready, we have to do this, we can't just sit in the car all day" Loretta chuffed as she leaned over to kiss her husband cheek and then got out of the car.

Walking into the building Loretta tried her best to hide her anxiety as she entered with her Husband, looking up at the pair from the reception desk the young lady smiled "Good afternoon, you must be Mr and Mr's Sennen, I will let Rachelle know you are here" she greeted as she picked up the phone and made a short call. A short while later a middle-aged lady with long dark brown hair stepped through the double doors, turning her head to where Loretta and her husband were sitting Rachelle smiled. "Hey Loretta, long time no see, come this way to see the kids" Rachelle gestured opening the door for them "Thanks Sis, its good to see you too" Loretta smiled poking her tongue out slightly at her elder sister "Im really sorry to hear about what happened Loretta but you will be pleased to know that we have had some children brought in recently that are in the age bracket that you enquired about" Rachelle explained opening another door for the pair to enter through.

"I just hope Aknam and I can find a Brother or Sister suitable for little Temmy" Loretta giggled, rolling her eyes at her own statement knowing already that her son didn't like his new nickname "Take as much time as you need, I'll be in the next room with the older kids" Rachelle said as she gave her sister a quick hug then dashed off. Looking around the room Loretta's eye's widened when she spotted a small boy laying in a crib who looked identical to her son "Aknam, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Loretta asked her husband in disbelief as her still widened eyes filled with tears of joy "I cannot believe it, this must truly be a blessing from Ra" Aknamkannon smiled at his wife as he pulled her into his side then looked down at the small boy. Looking at one another, Loretta and Aknamkannon nodded to each other "I'll go and get Rachelle" Loretta smiled as she reached up to kiss her husband's cheek before quickly leaving.

~Flashback dream end~

Being brought out of her thoughts Loretta was awoken by Yami gently shaking her "Mother...Mother, are you ok" Yami asked, concern showing on his face "...Yami, oh ah sorry son, I must have fallen asleep" Loretta yawn still in a daze as she pushed her sunglasses up onto the top of her head "Where is your brother?" "Atem just ran inside a few moments ago, why?" Yami asked as he tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow "I was wondering what you are your Brother wanted to do for your birthday? I figured you are now old enough to arrange what you want to do as long as don't make too much of a mess around the mansion" Loretta smirked looking down at her son with a raised eyebrow.

Standing and thinking for a minute, Yami stood next to his Mother tapping his finger on his nose "How about we get out of hot sun, you may be able to think better" Loretta giggled as she turned to head back to the house with her son quietly following her. After a few minutes, Yami struck an idea "Mother? Could Atem and I just have our cousins over and maybe have a sleepover" Yami asked as he sat in a chair across from his Mother in the living room "You do remember two of your cousins are girls and you would have to ask Atem how he feels about the idea, speaking of Atem I wonder where he is?" Loretta questioned as she looked around for her Son. Five or so minutes later Atem appeared in the living room, plopping himself down next to Yami "Good afternoon Mother..." he said nodding at her before turning to Yami "What'cha talking about Yami" Atem asked nudging him with his elbow "If you were here, you would know" Yami hissed, narrowing his eyes slightly at his elder brother "I'm sorry ok? I was busy, I had...Stuff that needed doing" Atem lied as looked between his younger brother and his Mother who shook her head and then went back to sipping her drink.

Explaining what he and his Mother had spoken about earlier, Yami caught Atem up to speed "...So yea, but Mother reminded me that two of our cousins were girls" Yami explained as Atem nodded "Well...Maybe they could just stay for the party and then go home after dinner and come back in the morning" Atem planned as he looked over at his Mother who nodded in agreement "wonderful idea Atem, I will get in touch with Seto and my Sister's to see if they would like to come, don't forget it is short notice, which is my fault, sorry boys" Loretta blushed. Jumping off the couch the two boys dashed over and hugged their Mother simultaneously "Thank you, Mother,, you're the best but can't we just ask them at school tomorrow" Atem asked "Yea, most of our cousins and Seto are in our class" Yami added "well, ok then but I will still have to ring my sister's for their approval, you can freely ask Seto though" Loretta said as the two boys kissed their Mother on the cheek before dashing off upstairs.


	3. Birth Certificate

A few days later it was Atem and Yami's birthday and they were due home from school within the next few minutes with their cousins. Wondering through the mansion Loretta checked on the decorations that were being put up by the maids and other servants

"Well done Mana, the boys are going to like this, nice touch using streamers that match the colours of their beautiful eyes" Loretta smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs Sennen, I just hope we can get everything ready before the young Masters get home from school" Mana giggled.

"I'm sure both of them are going to be very excited when they get here, you know what boys are like, speaking of which here is Roland's limo now" Loretta smiled as she saw three out of the four doors open.

Stepping out first and very eloquently was Seto Kaiba and then Atem, followed by Yami, who was too excited to even shut the car door behind himself. Having Held the door open like a true gentleman for his female cousins, Atem nodded as the twins Rosetta and Selena got out marvelling at the size of their cousins' house.

Racing inside and up the stairs, Yami gave his Mother a quick hello as he flew past in a dark blue blur to his room. Coming inside a lot more calmly, the Twins and Seto greeted their Auntie as they too made their way upstairs to change out of their uniforms.

Atem, on the other hand, wasn't so bothered about changing just yet, until he noticed the look his Mother was giving him. "Atem honey, are you ok" Loretta called as she watched with curiosity as her son made his way slowly up the stairs.

Looking down at his Mother from almost at the top, he gave her a weak smile and nod before bounding up the last couple of stairs and heading to his room. 'I wonder what on earth is wrong with Atem, maybe he's had a bad day' Loretta thought to herself with a sigh as she looked up at Mana who looked down at her, both shaking their heads in confusion.

A while later, Seto, the Twins and Yami came down the stairs all dressed up ready for the party "Yami? Where's your brother" Loretta asked, curiously.

"In the shower, I don't think he's feeling very well, he never said a word to us on the way home, he just sat looking out the window" Yami explained as he looked at Seto who nodded in agreement.

Looking over at Mana and then up to the top hallway, Loretta sighed "Well, you kids are welcome to have some snacks and a drink, I'm going to go up and see if Atem's ok, he's never been like this before".

"Did you want me to come with you Mother? I'm worried about Atem as well" Yami asked as he came and stood at his Mother's side, looking up at her.

"You stay here and keep your cousin's company, I'm sure Atem will be ok, although it is very thoughtful of you to think of him, I'm proud of you Yami" Loretta said as she smiled at her son, placing her hand on his shoulder so as not to embarrass him in any other way in front of his cousins.

Turning back to his cousins, Yami smiled as he picked up his drink and took a sip, watching his Mother climb the stairs out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, what are we going to do now Yami?" Asked Rosetta, who looked much like his Mother except she had teal coloured eyes and fairer skin.

"I'm actually not sure Rosie, I would have to ask Mum and see what she has planned for us" Yami answered taking another sip from his glass.

"Ooh, ooh, why don't you and Seto have a duel, its been a long time since you have and he may have even gotten better by now to beat you" Selena teased, sticking out the tip of her tongue at her elder cousin.

"That is actually a very good idea, I don't know why I didn't think of it first" Seto chuckled as he looked at the dark-haired, emerald-eyed younger twin.

"Oh, but Mother is up in my room talking to Atem, I don't want to disturb them or be nosy," Yami said, forgetting for a moment who wasn't with them at the time.

"That's ok, we can share my deck so it will be more of a challenge" smirked Seto, narrowing his icy blue eyes at his violet-eyed cousin.

"You're on Kaiba, may the best man win" Yami smirked as he called his cousin by his surname.

"Good luck Sennen" Seto replied as he fished his deck out of his pocket and split it evenly.

Meanwhile, up in Atem's room, Loretta sat on the end of her sons' bed listening to him talk, nodding her head every so often in agreement. "...So what do you think I should do Mother? I can't give Yami a broken birthday present, he will think I don't care about him and its too late to get something else" Atem fretted, as he did up the buttons of his burgundy shirt.

"Well, how bad is it, maybe between us we can fix it enough so you can give it to him. After all, it is the thought that counts" Loretta pointed out.

"But he's going to see that its been broken and then he's going to ask why and then..." Atem started as the panic in his deep voice grew.

"Atem Horus Sennen, listen to me!" Loretta growled, snapping her son out of his ramblings "You didn't break your Brothers present on purpose, it. Was. An. Accident and accidents happen".

"I know Mother, but I feel really guilty, Yami's going to think I don't care and I do, I love my Brother and I want him to have a good birthday, not one that gets ruined by me" Atem sighed, wrapping his arms around his Mothers waist and leaning his head against her chest.

"Look at me Atem" Loretta gently ordered, lifting her son's chin "Get the present out and let us see how bad it is, I will help you to fix it and if we make a good job, Yami won't even know the difference".

Stepping away from his Mothers embrace, Atem walked over to the cupboard and opened it, pulling out a box that was roughly the size of two shoe boxes but only half the height.

Watching her son walk over to the bed with the box, he then place it down with a sigh as he looked sadly at his Mother "C-can you open it for me, I don't want to, I feel too ashamed".

Taking the lid off the box, Loretta's eye's widened "Oh my goodness, Atem, did you make this? It's beautiful" Loretta gasped in amazement at her sons' craftsmanship as she gazed down at the wooden photo frame in the box that showed pictures of Atem and Yami together since they were young babies.

Hiding his eyes under his bangs, Atem nodded and then blushed at the compliments his Mother gave him. "You shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed Atem, you have made a wonderful job of this. I can see where it's broken and it doesn't look too bad, it can be fixed really easily" Loretta smiled at her son.

"D-do you really mean that Mother," Atem asked, feeling more hopeful than he did before.

"Of course. Thankfully most of these cracks are only hairline and are easy to fix with a bit of glue, luckily for you Atem Sennen, I have some in my bedroom. I keep it in a special place in emergencies for when I break a heel on my shoe" Loretta giggled, watching her son first roll his eyes then chuckled slightly.

"Thank you very much for helping me Mother, but won't Yami see you go in and come out of your room" Atem questioned, raising an ebony eyebrow.

"Yes, you are right, he will but I will come up with something to tell him and your Brother knows not to argue with me" Loretta smirked, as she hugged her son before leaving to retrieve the glue.

Back downstairs, however, Yami was starting to wonder what was taking his Brother and Mother, for that matter, so long to come back downstairs. So much so that he had 200 life points remaining and no monsters on the field. "Hey Yams, it's your turn" Selena reminded him.

"Oh, um...Sorry, Seto, I'm just really worried about Atem, he's been acting strange since that night our Mother told us we weren't real Brothers..." Yami sighed.

"It's ok Yami if you don't want to finish this duel, we don't have to" Seto smiled at his cousin, sympathetically.

"I really am sorry Seto, I was starting to enjoy myself too" Yami smiled weakly back at Seto, before placing the cards in his hand down on the table.

"Don't worry about it, I was getting tired of winning anyway" Seto teased, chuckling at his own statement.

Collecting his cards up and placing them in a neat pile, Seto watched as Yami and the girls went and sat in the lounge to relax until either his Mother came back downstairs or it was dinner time, whichever came first.

Seeing that her cousin wasn't looking very happy, Rosetta decided to try and cheer him up "Hey Yami, I know your birthday isn't until tomorrow but could I give you your present now?" Rosetta asked.

"I don't know, you or I would have to ask Mum to see if it's ok and she's busy with Atem" Yami pointed out, shrugging.

"I just thought you could do with some cheering up and maybe opening one of your birthday presents early might do it" Rosetta beamed, trying to make her cousin smile.

Back upstairs Loretta and Atem had just finished fixing the photo frame that Atem had constructed at school. "Wow! That looks better than new, thank you for helping me Mother, Yami is going to love this" Atem smiled as he stood up, giving his Mother a big hug.

"Your very welcome Atem and it's so nice to see that you are happy again, please promise me that next time when something happens you will tell me about it or ask for my help, I'm your Mother and I'm here to help you, always" Loretta told her son, kissing the top of his head.

"Ok, I will, I better get back down to Yami and the others, I feel I need to apologise to him for the way I've been acting recently, I don't like seeing him upset" Atem said as he looked up at his Mother and smiled, before giving her one last hug and then dashing out the door.

Watching her son leave his room in a much happier mood, made Loretta smile, she loved seeing her family so happy. Glancing again the photos in the hand built frame, Loretta turned to study at them further, taking her time to reminisce on the days when the boys were younger and not nearly as much trouble. They were so similar and yet so different, as they grew the changes became more noticeable to Loretta, Atem seemed to be more of a leader between the two of them, even before they were able to talk, Atem would be telling Yami in his own special way what to do and what not to do.

It had almost been a week since Loretta had told the boys about them not being actual Brothers and she wondered if when she showed Yami his birth certificate that it would change how he felt and reacted to the rest of the family. It had already been soul-crushing enough for the young sixteen year old to find out that the people who he called his Mother, Father and Brother were no real relation to him. Looking at the photos in the frame one last time, Loretta sighed as she checked the dryness of the glue before gently placing the box on top to partially hide it.

Finally appearing downstairs Yami smiled when he caught sight of his Brother, feeling his heart starting to hammer in his chest Yami didn't know what to do next, he didn't know whether he should jump up and give his Brother the biggest bear hug of his life, or play it cool with his cousins around and casually ask Atem if he was ok. Deciding on the latter, Yami's deep violet eye's locked with Atem's crimson ones "Hey Bro, you ok?" Yami asked, leaning against the back of his seat and arching an eyebrow.

"Um...Yea, I'm ok, could I have a talk to you please Yami" Atem asked, gesturing with his eye's to the music room.

"Oh, yeah sure" Yami agreed, getting up from his comfortable chair to follow his Brother to the other room.

Holding the music room door open for his Brother, Atem then closed it behind Yami before clearing his throat "Atem, is everything ok? What do you want to talk about?" Yami asked, curiously.

"Well, yes and no Yami, I don't feel that I've been a very good Brother to you, not in the last couple of days anyway. I wanted to apologise to you for-" Atem started before being cut off by Yami stepping forward and giving him a big hug.

"You don't have to apologise to me Atem, I know that what Mother told you about Heba and then about us has affected you," Yami whispered in his Brother's ear, keeping the embrace.

"Thank you Yami, thank you for being so understanding. I know you told me not to apologise to you but I'm sorry for being so quiet and standoff-ish recently" Atem smiled as a happy tear rolled down his cheek "Oh, by the way, Yami, Happy Birthday".

Pulling away from one another but still smiling, Yami nodded at Atem as they stood in complete silence just looking at one another. Placing his tan hand on Yami's shoulder, Atem kept eye contact with Yami "I love you, little Bro" Atem chuckled, before turning his hand into a fist and gently punching Yami's shoulder then dashing out the door.

"Atem!" Yami complained, chuckling slightly while rubbing his sore arm as he made his way back to the lounge.

Plopping himself down in the chair Yami was previously in, Atem sat panting a little and shaking his head "Um Temmy, mind filling us in and where's Yami" Selena asked, curiously.

"He's...Coming" Atem panted, quickly regaining his breath.

"Well, it looks like someone had a good talk to his Brother" Seto smirked as Rosetta and Selena blushed.

"Yes, we did act- What!? No, I didn't mean it like that" Atem blushed as he waved his hands in front of his face, realising what Seto was alluding to.

Resting his hand on his shoulder, Yami walked into the lounge and raised an eyebrow "Atem, what's going on in here and why are you blushing" Yami asked, seeing the pink hue on Atem's tanned cheeks.

Folding his arms across his chest with a pout Atem pointed at Seto "Ask Seto" He grumbled.

Still, with his eyebrow raised, Yami turned to Seto "What did you say to Atem?"

"All I said was that it looked like you and Atem had, had a good talk, that's all I swear" Seto answered, raising his hands in surrender.

"Are you sure that's all you said?" Yami asked, questioning is eldest cousin further, who nodded.

"It must be almost dinner time," Atem said suddenly out of nowhere, changing the subject and also as if on cue his stomach growled.

"I think you are right, but we better wait for Mum to-" Yami started as he was cut off by Loretta calling them.

Now it was dinner time and everyone sat quietly with not much talking going on around the table as they ate, except for the occasional person asking for something to be passed to them. After dinner was eaten and the plates were cleared from the table, Loretta stood up from her seat and cleared her throat to get the attention of the others around her. "I just want to say thank you to you two girls and Seto, of course for coming this afternoon. Although Yami's birthday isn't until tomorrow, it was nice of you to keep him company while I tended to Atem" Loretta smiled, winking at her eldest son then turning back to the girls and Seto, who gave her a nod in thanks.

Just as Loretta was about to finish her small speech of thanks, the sound of a phone ringing caught her attention, pausing for a moment to listen she saw the dining room door open and in walked Mana with the phone in her hand "Sorry to disturb you, Mrs Sennen, it's your sister Rachelle" Mana whispered, covering the mouthpiece of the phone as she did so.

"Thank you Mana, excuse me, everyone, I will be back in a moment" Loretta whispered, specifically to her husband before leaving the room to speak to her sister.

"Oh no, what is our Mother ringing for, I hope we're not in trouble" Rosetta winced.

"Pft I doubt it," Atem remarked, "Your Mother will just be ringing to tell our Mother when she's coming to get you or when she wants you home." He finished as the two girls nodded in agreement.

After chatting for a while to her Sister, Loretta came back in and sat back down in her seat. Raising an eyebrow at his wife, Aknamkannon looked curiously at her. "Loretta? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, of course," Loretta smiled, then looked at her twin nieces "Looks like you girls will be staying here tonight, your Mum and Dad have to go away for a few days".

"Yes!" the twins cheered in unison.

"Well, in that case, Yami, I have an early birthday present for you, it's not much but you will get the others tomorrow, ok?" Loretta asked her son, as he nodded.

Excusing herself from the table once more, Loretta exited the dining room and then made her way up to her bedroom. Returning within a few minutes, Loretta handed her son a medium sized envelope as she walked past him, then seated herself back next to her Husband.

Looking at the envelope with a raised eyebrow, Yami slowly but nervously opened it. Firstly spying a blue and red birthday card, Yami smiled and then blushed as he read the message inside to himself. Noticing that a folded piece of paper had fallen out of the card, Yami picked it up and began to unfold it. As the paper was unfolded, Yami's eyes widened "I-I can't believe this, i-it's my birth certificate" Yami stuttered, as his eyes flashed back and forth over the page.

"Your Father and I thought that it was about time you found who your real parents were and if you wish to go and visit them, we won't stop you but it is your decision" Loretta said smiling at her son, as he looked back to the paper in his hands, nibbling his lip.

"Am I allowed some time to think about this?" Yami asked, looking at his 'parents'.

"Of course sweetie, no one is going to rush you to do anything," Loretta said sympathetically.

"Um...May I be excused from the table?" Yami asked as his Mother nodded at his request.

Making his way out of the dining room and up the stairs to his room, Yami dropped down onto the end of his bed with a sigh "After all this time, I finally know who my real parents are."

After Yami had left the room everyone else was quiet, not knowing what to say. Sitting and looking around the table, Loretta looked to her eldest Son "Atem, do you mind taking Seto and the girls upstairs and do something with them until bedtime, I need to talk to your Father" Loretta explained.

"Yes, Mother, goodnight Father" Atem nodded to his Parents as Seto, Rachelle and Selena all got up from their seats and left the room.

Waiting until the children had left the room, Loretta looked at her husband in concern "Do you think what I did was right, Aknam? Poor Yami looked like he was about to cry while looking at that certificate"

"You did the right thing, dear, it will take some time for Yami to get his head around, but he will thank you for it in the end," Aknamkannon said with a smile as he pulled his wife closer to his chest.

"But what if he leaves us and wants to go back to his real parents, I don't know if I can let him go. I've practically raised him since birth, he's like a real son to me Aknam" Loretta fretted.

"I know but I can't tell you for certain what he's going to do, neither am I going to tell him what he should do. Yami is 16 now, he's old enough to make his own decisions and if he wishes to go back to his birth parents, we will have to support his decision, no matter how much we don't like it" Aknamkannon advised his wife, lifting her chin to look into her sapphire eyes.

"I don't want to admit it but you are right, I will always love Yami, no matter what his decision is. The only other thing that concerns me is, how is Atem going to react if Yami leaves, those two boys have formed a really strong bond over the years and have become like real Brothers, twins even. It will break Atem's heart if Yami goes away" Loretta said with a sniff as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"I too am worried about my son, I don't want to see him constantly upset. It would break my heart also" Aknamkannon said as he gently wiped Loretta's tears away with his thumb, kissing her forehead.

Later that night Atem couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned thinking about his brother as different scenarios of what was going to happen between them swirled around in his head. Having had enough not being able to sleep, Atem sat up in his bed and look over at his bedside clock that read 11.05 in glowing green digits. "I need to speak to Yami, this whole thing is driving me crazy" Atem whispered as he slipped out of bed and padded across the floor to the door.

Just as he reached the door something caught Atem's eye, it was the glossy surface of a photo that shined dimly in the moonlight. Quietly sneaking back across the floor of his room, Atem knelt next to where the photo frame stood, reaching out to gently caress Yami's cheek in a photo of the two boys when they were babies. Picking up the frame and being careful not to damage it again, Atem tiptoed over to the door opening it as quietly as possible.

As Atem tiptoed down the hall so as not to wake his parents or cousins, he came to Yami's door then knocked twice. Slowly and quietly pushing Yami's door open Atem stuck his head in "Psst Yami, hey Yami are you awake" Atem whispered, looking over at his Brothers sleeping form.

Not being able to sleep either, Yami turned over in his bed to where he heard his name coming from "Atem, what are you doing in here at this time of night" Yami asked, scowling at his Brother.

"Sorry Yami, I couldn't sleep and admittedly I couldn't stop thinking about you" Atem whispered, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks.

"Oh, what were you thinking about me" Yami whispered, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow.

"Mostly about how you reacted at the table at dinner time when you got the birth certificate from Mother" Atem whispered "So, what do you think you will do? Do you want to see your true parents again" Atem asked nervously.

"I don't know." Yami shrugged. "What if they don't want to know me, what if they don't care, what if-"

"I don't want you to leave Yami, I love you," Atem said suddenly, remembering to whisper because the rest of the house was asleep

"I don't want to go either, you've been the best brother I could have asked for." Yami blushed faintly.

"I'm the only Brother you've had" Atem added, with a smirk.

Spotting the time on Yami's bedside clock, Atem smiled "Hey I know your birthday isn't until tomorrow, but I really wanted to give you this but not in front of the girls so much, Happy Birthday Yami" Atem whispered as he brought the hand made photo frame out from down below the bed end.

"It's kind of big." Yami chuckled, taking the box from his brother. "What is it?"

"Carefully open it & see" Atem smirked

Yami untied the bow and set it on the bed so he could lift the large box's lid. He gasped softly as he spotted the frame. "Wow..."

"I made it at school in woodwork class, I hoped you would like it. See I've even added in some pictures of us from when we were younger" Atem pointed out, bringing Yami's attention to pictures of them when they were toddlers.

"Thank you, this is the best present you've ever given me." Yami smiled at his brother.

"I purposefully left a few empty spaces on there so you could fill them in with pictures from your birthday," Atem said as he gently tapped on the empty squares.

Yami stared down at the picture frame, his shoulders shaking slightly. He suddenly hugged Atem, tears streaming down his face. "I can't lose you!"

"Hey, it's ok, I'm here for you Yami, I don't want to lose you either" Atem sniffed as his eyes began to grow watery, embracing Yami tighter. Returning the tight embrace, Yami cried quietly on his Brothers shoulder.

"Ssh now, don't cry Yami" Atem soothed, gently rubbing his brothers back.

Yami pulled back, embarrassed, keeping Atem's hand in his. "Thanks, Atem."

"I'm really happy that you said you didn't want to go, now you will have to tell Mother & Father" Atem smiled, looking into his brothers' dark violet eyes.

"I will, but not right now. I'm a mess." Yami sniffed, knowing that his eyes would be red and puffy from crying.

"I did mean in the morning" Atem chuckled "I should be getting back to bed now anyway, its really late," Atem said with a giant yawn.

"Well, good night then Atem." Yami hugged him again before starting to pull away.

"Um, Yami..." Atem blushed, looking away from his brother.

"Yes?" Yami looked up at his brother.

"I-I've got a confession to make..." Atem whispered still not making eye contact.

"You can tell me anything, Atem," Yami whispered, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Iloveyoumorethaninabrotherlyway" Atem uttered quickly squeezing his eyes shut.

"Excuse me?" Yami asked, not understanding what he said.

"...I said that I love you more than in a Brotherly way" Atem repeated, still keeping his eye's closed. "When Mum told us we weren't real Brothers, I started to develop stronger feelings for you, I've always loved you but this time it somehow feels different to me" Atem admitted.

"I like you that way too." Yami smiled, squeezing his hand.

"That's why I've been so quiet and reserved around you recently, I didn't know how to tell you how I felt and if you felt the same way" Atem whispered as he turned his head, looking happily at his younger brother.

"Believe me, I feel the same way. I've just been too nervous to admit it." Yami smiled, even though it wasn't easily seen in the pale moonlight.

"I'm really sorry for avoiding you and not acting the way a big Brother should" Atem sighed "I better let you get to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Do we have to go to bed yet?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is getting very late" Atem chuckled quietly, spotting the clock out of the corner of his eye that now read 12.05.

"If you don't want to hang out, I can go to bed." Yami backed away, slipping down under the covers as Atem headed for the door.

"Yami, wait, I want to stay here with you, honestly but I'm getting really tired, we can still have some time together tomorrow after our cousins have gone home" Atem reminded him, tilting his head.

"All right, it's a date then." Yami paused, realizing what he'd just said and blushed.

Without thinking Atem took three quick steps forward, leaned in and pressing his lips to Yami's "Y-Yami I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking" Atem stuttered taking a shaky step back from his Brothers bed, putting his fingers to his lips.

Yami touched his own lips, turning pinker. "It's okay. That was kinda nice"

"Love ya, Yami" Atem whispered, taking his brother's hand again and smiling down at him.

"I love you too. But you're right, we should go to sleep." Yami finally agreed, letting out a large yawn of his own.

"Night little bro and happy birthday" Atem whispered with another more cheeky smile, before slipping out the door and back to his own room.

* * *

Finally, this is up, it really pays to have friends, Thanx so much SparklingDashofEgypt for your help


	4. Jealously

It was the day of Yami's birthday and everyone was excited, especially Yami, who now had a small secret of his own. Should he tell his Mother and Father that the teen that he had called his "Brother" for sixteen years was now more to him than that? To be honest, Yami was a bit nervous about seeing his Brother, how would they react to each other? Not knowing what to expect from the days' events that were due to occur, Yami eventually got out of bed with a sigh knowing that he would have to either get up himself or be called to get up by his Mother.

Slipping out of bed, Yami smiled when the photo frame that Atem had made for him caught his eye. Now with the sun shining on it, Yami could truly see how much hard work Atem had put into making this special gift for him, it was beautiful. It was more than beautiful it was amazing and must've taken Atem hours of hard work to get it looking so magnificent. Siting and steadily gazing at the frame, Yami's thoughts were interrupted by a knock to his door.

Shaking his head to snap himself back to reality Yami raised an eyebrow "Hello?" He asked wondering who could be at his door.

Watching his bedroom door swing open in almost slow motion, Yami heaved a sigh of relief when he looked up to see the sparkling sapphire eyes of his Mother gazing back at him "Yami, what are you doing on the floor" Loretta asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Good morning Mother" Yami greeted, jumping to his feet to give his Mother a hug. "I was just admiring the present Atem gave me."

"Oh, when did Atem give you that?" Loretta asked, coming through the door to see what he was looking at even though she already knew what it was.

"He um...He came into my room last night to talk to me about something that was worrying him." Yami admitted as a light blush appeared on his cheeks, remembering the small kiss he had been given.

'"_Hmm, maybe it was about the whole birth certificate thing, I hope he's ok,_" Loretta thought to herself, as she noticed Yami standing next to her giving her a strange look.

"Mother? Are you ok?" Yami asked, touching his Mothers arm.

"Sorry Yami, I was just thinking" Loretta giggled then nodded at her son. "Hey, everyone is downstairs waiting for you, it is your big day after all"

Giving his Mother one last hug, Yami grabbed his clothes off his dresser and dashed into his ensuite bathroom to get dressed "I'll be down in five minutes" Yami called from the bathroom.

Giving her son his privacy so he could get dressed, Loretta left Yami's room shutting the door behind her. Making her way down the stairs Loretta was stopped by Atem, who was making his way up. "Mum, is Yami up yet?" Atem asked with an uncharacteristic amount of excitement in his voice.

"He was just getting dressed when I left, he absolutely adores that photo frame you gave him," Loretta told Atem, making him smile even more than he was already.

"It's all thanks to you and your handy little tube of shoe glue." Atem chuckled winking at his Mother.

Laughing softly and shaking her head, Loretta proceeded to make her way down the stairs now with Atem following her. "Mother?" Atem asked, now with a more serious, yet nervous tone in his voice "Did Yami say anything to you."

Now at the bottom of the stairs, Loretta turned to her son, raising an eyebrow at his sudden mood change "Like what Atem?"

"Oh, ah nevermind," Atem said as faint pink blush dusted his tan cheeks.

Not wanting to take the conversation any further, Loretta mentally shrugged to herself as the pair made their way to the dining room where the twins Rosetta and Selena sat happily chatting while eating their breakfast.

"Good Morning you two, it's nice to see you girls so happy today" Loretta smiled at her Nieces.

"Good Morning Auntie Loretta" they chimed.

"Have you two seen Seto? I thought he would be up already?" Loretta asked.

"Ha! He probably sat up late last night reading and has slept in" Selena mocked.

Giggling at her nieces' comment, that actually wasn't really all that funny, they were soon interrupted by Yami who came bounding down the stairs and into the dining room. "Morning Mum, Rosie, Sel" He greeted, beaming happily.

"Wow, good morning to you too Yami, you're very happy this morning" Loretta smiled, receiving a kiss on the cheek from her Son.

Yami glanced over his shoulder, looking for Atem. "Has Atem come down yet?"

"Yami? Are you sure you got enough sleep last night? Your Brother is standing right in front of you" Loretta giggled.

Yami gave a weak chuckle. "Something was on my mind last night, Mother." He shot a light glare over at Atem.

"Oh, anything you want to talk to me about?" Loretta asked tilting her head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you don't mean someone, Yami" Atem smirked.

"No, just something," Yami smirked back. "And good morning to you too, Brother"

"Now Atem, be nice to your Brother, it's his birthday today" Loretta scolded, tapping her son on the end of the nose. "Now go and sit down and have some breakfast, Rosetta your in charge while I'm gone. Behave you two" Loretta pointed at the boys, before turning and heading back towards the door leading out of the dining room.

Yami looked after his mother. "Where's she going?"

"How should I know, I'm not psychic Yami" Atem remarked, taking another bite of his pancake.

Yami scowled at him. "Hey, it's my birthday, be nice."

"I was only telling you the truth," Atem said innocently, raising his hands in surrender.

"Yea Temmy, be nice to your baby Brother now" Selena teased, high-fiving her sister.

Yami mock glared at him. "You weren't innocent. Ever. You've always been a trouble maker."

"Takes one to know one" Atem teased back. Now poking the tip of his tongue out at Yami.

Yami opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut, blushing. "Wow, you got him speechless," Seto remarked, heading down the stairs.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Atem snapped angrily, then turned pinker.

"Settle Atem, I was only joking" Seto huffed, taking his place at the table, nowhere near Atem.

Atem conspicuously kept his gaze from Yami, focusing on his breakfast.

Looking between Atem and Seto, Yami sat quietly also eating his breakfast " _I wonder what's wrong with Atem, he was ok before"_ Yami thought to himself.

Atem focused on eating, his socked foot wandering towards Yami's leg, not daring to look at him

Having the same thoughts as his brother, Yami moved his foot closer to Atem's while he continued to eat.

Atem smiled as his foot touched Yami's, concentrating a little too hard on his food.

Feeling Atem's foot touching his Yami's heart started to pound in his chest as looked over at Atem.

Atem was not looking at him but he was smiling faintly

Just as Yami was about to make a move he heard the dining room door open revealing his Mother "Nice of you to finally join us, Seto, sleep well" Loretta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course," Seto replied innocently.

"That's good" she nodded to him then looked at her boys suspiciously "And what are you two up to?" Loretta asked, spotting the blush on Yami's cheeks.

"Nothing!" Yami replied too quickly, withdrawing his foot.

"Yami Sennen, are you hiding something from your Mother?" Loretta asked, still with an eyebrow raised.

"No, Mother," Yami replied, shaking his head quickly.

Shaking her head Loretta moved over to the table, sitting in her seat between Seto and Yami "I don't know what's up with you two, I leave the room for five minutes and when I come back everybody is acting weird"

"May I be excused?" Yami asked suddenly, setting down his silverware.

"Of course, are you ok Yami?" Loretta asked now looking concerned for her son.

"Yes," Yami gave her an assuring smile as he got up from the table. He headed upstairs.

The rest of them returned to their meal until a few minutes later came a cry of horror. "That sounded like Yami." Atem looked toward the stairs in alarm. "You stay there, I'll go and check on him," Loretta said as she put her fork down, dashing away from the table and getting up the stairs as quickly as possible.

"Yami honey, are you ok? What's wrong?" Loretta asked.

Yami was sitting on the floor, sobbing, the remains of his picture frame in his hands.

"What in Ra's name happened here? Who would have done this? Ssh it's ok Yami I'm here, don't cry" Loretta said as she knelt beside him, gently rubbing his back.

"It...was...Seto...I know it!" Yami sobbed.

"Hey now, you can't say that unless you know all the facts" Loretta partially scolded. "I will find out who did it, don't you worry," Loretta said as she got up and walked out Yami's door to the balcony.

"Atem, Seto, girls, upstairs this instant!" Loretta called to them in a stern tone.

A moment later Atem appeared in the door with Seto and the girls. When he spotted the picture frame, he gasped. "What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know too. Now whoever did it needs to own up and fast. This was a very special birthday present of Yami's and now it's broken" Loretta growled, eyeballing all three of them.

"I gave it to him, why would I do it?" Atem asked honestly. He saw Seto fidget from beside him. "You!" He shoved Seto hard.

"Easy Atem, Seto? Do you know anything about this?" Loretta asked, now with her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised.

"I didn't do it!" Seto lied.

"Bull!" Atem shouted, shoving him again.

"Atem Sennen! That is enough" Loretta scolded.

"I want the truth Seto if you didn't do it, did you see who did? You were the last one down to breakfast" Loretta pointed out.

Atem dove for Seto, knocking him to the ground, too furious to listen to his mother.

"Get off me, I told you...I didn't do anything, it must have been...one of the girls" Seto accused, trying to wrestle Atem off him.

"Boys, stop!" Loretta growled not wanting to get hit in the process of their scuffle.

Atem pinned him down and took a swing. "Don't lie! You were up here long enough!"

"I'm telling you...I...Did...Nothing" Seto growled, using his strength to finally push Atem off him.

Helping her son up and holding him back from Seto to prevent another fight, Loretta looked down at Atem, frowning. "I'm very disappointed in you Atem, now you two boys need to apologise to Yami for all this nonsense and then go to your rooms and think about what you have done" Loretta growled.

Sighing in defeat, Atem locked his crimson eyes with Yami's deep violet orbs "I'm really sorry about all of this Yami" Atem sighed again. Stepping forward to give his brother a hug, Atem turned to look at Seto "Sorry Seto" Atem mumbled before walking off with his head hung in shame.

Huffing and not saying anything, Seto began to walk off as Loretta cleared her throat "Excuse me, Mr Kaiba, you owe Yami an apology" Loretta stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sorry, I guess" Seto muttered, shrugging as he walked off.

Shaking her head and sighing, Loretta looked down at Yami placing her hand on his shoulder. "Let's go and see if we can fix that frame of yours."

"Thank you Mother" Yami sniffed, walking into his room. As Loretta went to her room to get the glue.

Kneeling on the floor of his room, Yami sniffed again as a single tear rolled down his cheek "I wish you could be here with me, Atem" Yami whispered to himself, trying to fit the frame pieces back together.

Finding the glue in her room, Loretta came back to Yami's room finding him kneeling on the floor crying "Aww Yami, come here" Loretta cooed, pulling him up into an embrace.

"I-I don't know why Seto would do it Mother...I-It's not fair, I have never done anything to him" Yami sobbed into Loretta's chest.

"I know Yami, I know, once we have this mess sorted out I will have another talk to him, I promise" Loretta smiled at her son.

"He should get what he deserves." Yami scowled, clutching the frame.

"I will punish him, don't you worry, only if he owns up to doing it though" Loretta sighed, placing her hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami looked at the door as yelling came from another room. "Is that Atem?" he asked, anxiously.

"Oh no, not again stay here Yami I don't want you getting hurt in their fight, I need to go and sort those two boys out before something really bad happens" Loretta growled, making her way out of Yami's room to Atem's.

Atem punched Seto in the face as Loretta arrived. "Confess, you Weasley little-Hey!" Atem complained as Loretta grabbed his arm.

"Don't "hey" me Mr, I'm very disappointed in you Atem Sennen, what would your Father say if he was here and heard or even saw this going on, you apologise to Seto and then return to your room" Loretta scolded, narrowing her dark blue eyes at her son.

"No," Atem said firmly, glaring at Seto.

"Apologise! Now!" Loretta said tightening the grip on his arm.

"No!" Atem insisted, pulling on his arm

"Atemu Horus Sennen, don't you make me start treating you like a child" Loretta threatened.

"I made that picture frame and he broke it," Atem growled, still glaring at his elder cousin.

"Maybe so but you need to apologise for hitting him," Loretta said, hoping that Atem would calm down.

"No, I will not apologize to that jerk," Atem growled, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm not asking you again, forget your stubbornness and apologise to your cousin, immediately!" Loretta growled, getting sick of her sons' antics.

"No!" Atem shouted, storming out of the room.

"Atem Sennen, come back here this instant! " Loretta yelled.

With tears flowing from his cheeks Atem stormed out of the house, down the driveway and onto the street where he hid in a location unknown to Loretta.

Back at the house, Loretta watched sadly as her son stormed out the gate "What is wrong with that boy and why won't he just apologise" Loretta sighed shaking her head. Getting to Yami's room Loretta slowly opened the door "I think I need your help"

"What's wrong, Mother?" Yami asked, looking up at her.

"It's your Brother, I only wanted him to apologise to Seto for hitting him but he wouldn't listen to me. It's times like this where I need your Father here to back me up but I thought that maybe you could help me to get him to see some sense?" Loretta asked.

"I can try," Yami said doubtfully.

"Thank you Yami, I knew I could count on you. Come on we better go and find your Brother" Loretta said with a sad smile.

"I think I know where he would go" Yami smiled back at his Mother.

"Ok, lead the way," Loretta said opening the door for her son.

Walking down the street and slipping into an alleyway, Yami found Atem sitting against a cold brick wall, staring at his knees. "Hey, you have Mother worried."

"Sorry Yami, I just don't think I can forgive Seto for what he did, our Mother is right, I shouldn't have hit him but there was no reason for him to break that photo frame I made you" Atem mumbled, not being able to make eye contact with his Brother.

Yami sat beside him against the wall. "I know, and I appreciate you coming to my defence."

"I'm your Brother, what else was I meant to do" Atem sighed, still looking away.

Finally catching up to her sons, Loretta gasped when she saw Atem sitting on the ground up against the wall "Oh thank goodness you're ok, what are you doing out here?" Loretta asked kneeling next to Atem with her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Mother." Atem huffed, not wanting to look at Loretta.

"Why did you run away? What's going on with you?" Loretta asked with concern.

"Nothing. I'm fine" Atem growled still not being able to look his Mother in the eye.

"Atem, you need to tell me what's going on. I'm getting really worried about you" Loretta questioned, trying to get her son to look at her.

Atem took Yami's hand squeezing it, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Atem, what's going on?" Loretta asked, raising an eyebrow at their joined hands.

"I like him, Mother." Atem turned pink.

"Of course you should like him, he's your Brother" Loretta giggled, dismissing the obvious fact.

"Not in that way. In another way" Atem whispered, his blush darkening.

"Oh?" Now Loretta was really confused, she could clearly see the dark red blush growing on her eldest son's face but didn't realise what had been happening right under her nose.

"Should I tell her?" Yami asked his brother, hesitantly.

"She'll find out eventually." Atem shrugged.

Not being able to wait any longer, Yami started to tell his Mother about what happened last night between them and now because of the way he felt had decided that he didn't want to go back to his real parents. "So, um...yeah, that's what happened, I hope your not disappointed in us Mother" Yami blushed almost looking ashamed of himself.

"Don't look so embarrassed Yami, I'm happy for both of you, I have noticed that since I told you two about not being Brothers you have been a lot more affectionate towards one another. I'm only disappointed you didn't tell me sooner, Atem I'm your Mother, you should never be afraid to tell me anything, understand?" Loretta explained with a smile, gently lifting her sons head to look him directly in the eye.

Atem nodded. "Yes, Mother."

"Come on you two, let's go back home. I'm not going to make you apologise to Seto, Atem but it wasn't very nice of you to hit him, I do trust your judgement, both of you" Loretta nodded at both her sons with happy tears in her eyes.

"I'm just looking out for my little brother." Atem smiled at Yami as Yami helped his Brother up off the ground.

"I'm proud of you Atem and I'm sorry for treating you like a child, I need to remember you are a young man now, a young man that still needs to listen to his Mother" Loretta giggled, mocking glaring at her son.

"It's hard to remember when I'm so angry." Atem sighed.

"I could see that but as you get older you will need to learn to hold your temper, especially for Yami's sake. I doubt he would ever want to see anything bad happen to you?" Loretta said as she watched Yami shake his head in agreement.

"Sorry, Yami." Atem looked away in shame.

"It's ok, I forgive you Atem, you were only standing up for me which is the best thing a big Brother can do for his little Brother. Thank you" Yami smiled as they followed their Mother back to the house.

Atem smiled at him. "Thanks."

Once they were home Loretta turned to Atem "Do you want to go and help Yami fix the frame you made him? I need to go and see if Seto's ok and then get Roland to come to pick him up" Loretta frowned, feeling disappointed that she had let her son down on his birthday.

"Sure, come on, Little brother." Atem headed for the stairs...

"_It's nice to see them happy again,_" Loretta thought as she followed them up the stairs then continued on to Seto's room.

"Seto?" Loretta asked as she knocked on his door

Seto held an ice pack to his face as he sat on his bed. "Yes?" he asked.

"I know I couldn't get it out of him but I'm sorry that Atem hit you, what he did was wrong but it was also wrong of you to break what Atem put so much hard work and effort into," Loretta told her Nephew as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"I was just afraid of getting in trouble." Seto shifted a little.

"You would have gotten yourself into a lot less trouble if you would have just owned up in the first place, why did you do Seto?" Loretta asked, tilting her head.

"It's not fair that they are still so close," Seto admitted, with a blush.

"Seto, Atem and Yami are Brothers, of course, they will be close. With Atem being Yami's older sibling you can't expect that he wouldn't stand up for his younger brother when something like that happens. Now I'm going to go and ring Roland to come and get you but I think you need to apologise to Yami first before you leave" Loretta said sternly.

"If his guard dog doesn't attack me again for talking to him," Seto muttered.

"Seto, be nice. I will come with you just in case, I think he may have settled down by now." Loretta giggled.

Coming to the boys' room, Yami looked up as a knock sounded. "Come in," he called back.

Stepping in front of Seto, Loretta opened the door and looked down at her Sons "Now there is someone here who wants to say something, please don't bite his head off Atem"

Atem scowled. "If he can behave, I will."

"You have to behave as well Mr," Loretta said narrowing her eyes at her son. "Ok Seto, your turn" she encouraged him.

Seto stepped into the room, careful to keep out of reach of Atem. "I'm sorry, Yami and Atem. I was just jealous of how close you two are."

"What do you think Yami, should we forgive him, it was you he hurt and your present he broke," Atem asked Yami, not making eye contact with Seto.

"I suppose. As long as he is truly sorry." Yami agreed, nodding to Atem.

"Well, are you truly sorry, you were the one that ruined Yami's Birthday party," Atem said as he looked up at Seto, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, I am. I didn't mean to hurt you guys. My jealousy just got the better of me and I never meant for it to happen" Seto shifted in embarrassment.

"See that wasn't so hard? Thank you for apologising Seto" Loretta smiled at her nephew. Then turned back to her sons "Now say goodbye to your cousin, I'm getting Roland to come and pick him up to take him home" Loretta explained to them.

"Bye, see you later."Atem and Yami called as Seto left the room.

"I'll get Mana to have a look at your eye before you leave while I'm on the phone, I'm sorry that this happened to you Seto" Loretta smiled sadly at him.

"It was my fault. There is no one else to blame for what happened" Seto sighed as he felt his eye throb under the ice pack.

Waiting for Roland to show up and take Seto home. Loretta looks down at nephew and smiles sadly "I'm glad you know what you did was wrong, but I still think it's best if you go home. I'm sorry, Seto, but Roland will come and pick you up. Its the only punishment that I can see that's fair", to which Seto merely nods because he accepts the situation.

His blue eyes glance up, however, when Roland enters the room and Seto sighs before he says goodbye to his aunt. Loretta merely smiles apologetically but then waves while Seto leaves the home. Sighing, Loretta knows she did the right thing, before getting back upstairs to make sure her two boys and are alright.

Finding her nieces chatting happily in their room Loretta smiled the best she could as she poked her head through the open door to explain to them what the reason was for him leaving.


	5. I'll make it up to you

Two days had passed since Yami's birthday and Atem was still feeling bad about what happened between him and his cousin Seto Kaiba. Atem loved Yami and now that he knew that they weren't true brothers he loved him just that little bit extra. Yami meant everything to Atem so he would do everything he could every day just to help him out.

Helping Yami with his homework to improve his grades was one of Atem's favourite ways to help his younger Brother and Loretta was pleased to know that if she couldn't help her son with something, Atem would be right there.

Knocking gently on his Brothers door, Atem waited for an answer before going in. "Hey, what are you up to Yami?" Atem asked as he looked up and saw the photo frame he had made, proudly hanging up on the wall.

"Hi Atem, I'm just catching up on a bit of unfinished homework before school tomorrow "Yami smiled.

"Oh, do you want me to come back when you are finished, I don't want Mother telling me off," Atem suggested, heading back to the door.

"I only have a few more maths problems to solve, if you would like to sit and wait for me to be done," Yami told him, smiling at his Brother Atem nodded in agreement.

Taking a seat on the end of Yami's bed, Atem watched his brother in amusement as he mumbled and muttered to himself while trying to solve the various math problems. Having sat for ten minutes or so watching and listening to his brother struggle, Atem finally got up. Making his way over to where Yami was at his desk."Yami, do you need help?" Atem asked with a chuckle, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I only have one math problem to do and it's giving me a lot of trouble, could you please help me with it," Yami asked, trying not to whine like a toddler.

"Sure, I'm more than happy to help you" Atem smiled as he took a look at what Yami was doing. Sitting down next to his Brother Atem sighed and then scratched his head "I think I overestimated the difficulty of this problem, I will help you Yami I promise you that, but I think it's going to take us a lot longer to do than I thought" Atem chuckled again, looking slightly embarrassed at the situation.

Finally, after more than half an hour, Atem and Yami had the math problem worked out between them "Ah...So you times 'Y' by 'A' to get the corner angle then times it by four to get what the whole square equals" Atem concluded as Yami couldn't help himself but laugh. "What is so funny?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow curiously at his Brother.

"Don't you think that it's weird, that we're in the situation we are in and my final maths problem uses an 'A' and a 'Y' ?" Yami pointed out as he began to chuckle again. Watching his brother laugh and be happy made Atem happy, "Um, Yami...?" Atem asked with a small light blush on his cheeks.

Seeing Atem's change of mood, Yami turned to look at his elder brother, he could tell that something was on Atem's mind and was almost unsure of asking him what it was. Staring at each other with a gentle gaze and soft smile, Yami moved closer to Atem in his seat leaning against his brother gently for a start until he felt Atem reciprocate the gesture.

"I'm confused about something" Atem stated softly, letting his temple rest on Yami's shoulder. "Oh?" Yami asked, slightly confused. Turning his head, Yami subtly studying his brothers' beautiful tanned features.

"Our relationship," Atem said simply, "We were brothers, and you're still my brother, but... you're also more than that. It confuses me".

"To be honest with you Atem, I have been wondering the same thing. Ever since the night, you kissed me." Yami explained as a small blush came to his cheeks at the memory.

"I know our Mother approves of us being together with the way we are but I'm afraid of what Father is going to think. I don't even know if he knows." Atem said nervously as his body tensed up, slightly.

Feeling Atem's muscles stiffen against his frame Yami slowly snaked his arm around his Brother's waist, pulling him in closer to his chest. "You don't have to worry about Father, Atem I will right there with you. If and when he finds out" Yami said comforting his brother with his embrace, feeling him slowly relax.

Leaning further into his Brothers equally toned chest, Atem sighed closing his eyes. "Thank you Yami, thank you for being there for me," Atem said as he slowly re-opened his eyes and looked up at Yami, whose deep violet orbs were gleaming with happiness.

"I will always be there for you Atem, you're my Brother and as you said we are now more than that" Yami smiled, gazing back into his Brother's crimson irises.

"Yami?..." Atem started, feeling almost too embarrassed to say what he was about to ask.

"What's wrong Atem?" Yami asked, snaking his other arm around his Brothers waist but still keeping eye contact.

"Nothing is wrong, I was just wondering...could I maybe...kiss you again" Atem whispered now blushing deeper red.

Without saying anything, Yami gently tilted Atem's head up, enough so that he could softly touch his lips with his Brothers. Letting his eyes slip closed, Atem instinctively wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, deepening the kiss.

Enjoying the feeling of his Brothers warm, soft lips against his own, a soft deep moan escapes from low in Atem's throat. Moving a hand from around the tanned boy's waist, Yami gently glides his fingers over the forming muscles in Atem's chest and stomach while his tongue begs for entrance between the tanned lips.

Feeling the smooth, moist tongue pressing into his lip, Atem gasps allowing Yami to explore the warm, wet cavern of his Brothers mouth. Being nearly out of breath Atem begins to pant heavily in short gasped breaths. Realising that his Brother was getting tired and short of breath, Yami lets his Brothers tongue go out of his mouth with a smile.

Maintaining the embrace of his Brother while he retrieved his breath, Yami lovingly nuzzles the side of Atem's neck, taking in his sweet yet spicy natural fragrance. Looking up at his Brother with half-lidded eyes, Atem swallows thickly as the back of his head rested against Yami's chest as the sound of his Brothers heavily beating heart thudding in his ears.

"Thank you, Yami..." Atem whispered hoarsely, with a semi-dry throat. Gazing down into Atem's sparkling, half-lidded crimson eyes Yami continues to smile. "Thank you Atem, that felt really nice."

With his mood again changing from happiness to shame, Atem closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh "Yami, I'm really sorry about what happened at your birthday between Seto and me, your party was ruined all because of me. All because I couldn't control my temper. Mother told me to stop and I didn't even listen to her" Atem grieved, letting his head drop so his chin was touching his chest.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Atem, I told you that I forgave you and who was it that helped me put the photo frame back together? It was you, I love you Atem and I loved you, even more, that day when you stood up for me" Yami explained as he gently brought Atem's head around so he could look him in the eye.

Feeling the soft skin of Yami's fingers on his cheek, Atem opened his eyes to look at his Brother, slightly out of the corner of his eye. "I'm so lucky to have such a great brother like you but I would still like to do something to make it up to you for what I did" Atem explained turning in his seat so he could now look Yami square in the eye.

"Ok Atem, if it means that much to you, I will let you do something for me. But don't overdo it ok" Yami warned, lowering his glance at his Brother. "Ok, ok nothing over the top. I promise," Atem chuckled raising his hands in surrender.

Still gazing lovingly into Atem's eyes, Yami was just about to initiate another kiss when the call for dinner was heard by their Mother. Sighing softly, a small smile came to Yami's lips "We better go, we have school in the morning" Yami whispered, slowly leaning forward to rest his forehead on Atem's shoulder. "You are right of course and even though I have very much enjoyed the past few hours with you, my stomach thinks otherwise" Atem whispered back as his stomach gave another small growl making him chuckle.

Lounging back against the pillows of his bed Atem sat reading a book on Ancient Egypt, a subject he was quite fond of due to it being part of both his parent's heritage. Slowly flicking through each page as he got to end of the opposing one, Atem rose an eyebrow when a quiet knock came to his door "Come in" Atem called, marking the page in his book with his finger. "Only me" Yami chuckled, sticking his head in through his Brothers open door. "About time you got here, I've already read over half of this book" Atem chuckled as Yami came into the room with his things, shutting the door behind him.

Luckily for the boys, it was now Friday evening so the sleepover they had planned could last all weekend if they wanted it to. "Hey Temmy, where should I put my sleeping bag," Yami asked, looking around the room.

"You can lay it down next to my bed if you want to but there's plenty of space in here" Atem suggested. Laying his sleeping bag down in the suggested spot, Yami smiled as he tossed his pillow down onto the floor where his sleeping bag lay. "Perfect." Making himself comfortable on his Brothers bed, however, Yami picked up the book that Atem had been reading "Ancient Egypt aye?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's actually a really good book, did you know that there was a Pharaoh that lived over 5,000 years ago that had the same name as me," Atem told Yami excitedly. Looking confused at what his Brother had said Yami tilted his head to one side and keeping his eyebrow raised "A what?..." "Argh, a Pharaoh Yami, you know...The name for an Egyptian King?" Atem hinted at his younger Brother, sounding slightly annoyed. "Didn't you pay any attention in Mrs Ishtars class?" "I did...I must be just a bit tired" Yami admitted, letting out a rather large yawn. "I don't think it helps either that I ate too much at dinner."

Chuckling at his Brothers statement and softly shaking his head, Atem sat for a moment watching Yami rub the small roll on his stomach. "Wow, you really did eat too much" Atem teased. "I think you need to eat a bit more, Pharaoh" Yami growled playfully, picking up Atem's pillow and throwing at his Brothers head. "Oh, no you didn't, now you're in trouble" Atem growled as he pounced on him, pinning Yami by the shoulders to the wall. "I'm sorry Atem, please don't hurt me?" Yami asked nervously, turning his head and closing his eyes awaiting his brother's attack. Holding Yami by the shoulders, Atem slowly leaned in so his mouth was close to the other boy's pale ear, "Gotcha" Atem whispered with a smirk.

Opening his eyes and slowly turning his head to face his Brother again, Yami noticed the smirk on his Brothers face and the cheerful gleam in his crimson eyes. "I would never hurt you Yami and I'm sorry if I scared you..." caressing his younger Brothers cheek he continued. "But you should have seen the look on your face when I had you pinned" Atem gloated, sitting back and letting out a deep-throated chuckle. Joining in with the laughter, Yami began to chuckle as well. Not as deeply as Atem but he was still happy, Atem was always the more serious one of the two and anytime he spoke he was very formal. Especially more so when speaking to adults such as their Mother and Father.

"Oh man...Ow, my sides are sore from laughing so hard" Atem sighed, wiping a happy tear out of his eye. "I've never seen you laugh so hard, no wonder your sides are sore" Yami chuckled. "I don't know why you were so scared though, I thought you knew me better than that" Atem smiled, coming to sit closer to Yami.

"I just wasn't expecting you to pounce on me," Yami admitted, taking Atem's hand and staring down at it, hiding his eyes. "Yami, you're my Brother, I'd risk my own life to Protect and save you" Atem whispered, taking Yami's hand in his. "I know you would." Yami squeezed his hand. "Admittedly that is why I got so angry when Seto broke that photo frame I made you" Atem admitted as he admired it hanging up at it on the wall. "I had spent almost a whole month making it and when I saw upset you were with it being broken, my rage just took over." "I know, and I appreciate it." Yami smiled up at him. "I got so angry that I didn't even listen to Mother when she told me to stop, I-I just kept on hitting Seto until I hurt him" Atem sighed, dropping his head and hiding his eyes within his bangs in shame.

"you have a temper, that's not a crime, Atem," Yami told him, gently lifting his chin. "I know but it will be if I cant learn to control it when I'm older" Atem pointed out, looking at his younger Brother with hurt in his eyes. "We can work on it." Yami nodded determinedly. "I appreciate you trying to help me Yami, but its something I have to learn to do myself, you're not always going to be by my side every day. What happens if when we start working and I get into a fight at work, I'm not going to have you there to bail me out or help calm me down" Atem said sadly, averting his gaze from his Brother.

"I can't and don't want to imagine that." Yami laid down, pulling Atem with him. "It hurts me to say it too, I can't even begin to imagine my life without you around." Atem sniffed, letting a tear roll down his cheek as he laid his head on Yami's chest. Yami hugged him closer. "I'm right here." He whispered. "I'm meant to be the stronger one of us and all I can do is lay here and cry like a baby" Atem sniffed again, chuckling dryly. "It's okay, you don't have to be strong for me, you can cry all you want." Yami smiled down at his Big Brother.

"I'm glad I have you to comfort me in times like this" Atem answered, giving him a small smile. "We should go to sleep now, I'm pretty tired after a long day at school," Yami said with a yawn. "Yea, I guess we should but maybe you should get into your sleeping bag just in case Mother comes up to check on us" Atem reminded him. "Good point."Yami reluctantly got out of bed and into his sleeping bag. "Night." "Good night Yami, I love you" Atem smiled at those words as he climbed in under his own covers. "I love you too," Yami whispered, before quickly falling asleep. Unbeknownst to Atem during the night, a wild and untamed storm had occurred which was unnerving to Yami especially when a loud clap of thunder rumbled in the distance causing him to seek refuge up in Atem's bed. Spooning up against his Brothers warm back and breathing in his Brothers familiar smell, Yami's eyes slowly slid closed until he was sound asleep.

As the morning sun hit Atem's face, his eyes slowly fluttered open. Blinking a few times to let his eyes adjust to the light, he found a warm body pressed up against his back. "Yami?..." Atem asked looking back at his Brother out of the corner of his eye. Yami stirred and looked up at his brother. "Atem...?" "Are you ok? What are you in my bed?" Atem asked as he turned over to face his Brother. "I think I got scared..." Yami looked sheepish. "It's ok to be scared, but what scared you" Atem whispered as he wriggled closer to Yami and trying not to yawn in his face. "I'm not sure," Yami admitted. "I don't mind sharing with you, I'm a lot warmer with you in here" Atem blushed.

"As much as I'd like to stay, you're right. Mum might catch us." Yami blushed but made no move. "I will stick up for you if she does, she knows about our sleepover so I doubt Mother will have any problems" Atem smiled, nuzzling his tan nose into his Brothers pale neck. Yami giggled. "Atem, that tickles!" "I know it does, I know all of your weak spots." Atem chuckled with a snide smirk turning his nuzzle into a kiss, that was until their romantic moment was interrupted by Atem's stomach growling "Maybe it's time we got up. It must be later than I thought." Yami giggled quietly. "Good idea."

Eventually, the two boys got up, hesitantly releasing each other from their embrace. still, in their PJ's, they made their way down to the dining room where two bowls of steaming hot porridge sat awaiting them. "Yum!" Both boys cheered happily as they dug into their breakfast. "Ow...too hot" Yami panted poking out his tongue, looking at it down his nose. "Oh Yami, why didn't you blow it first like I have been" Atem chuckled, shaking his head. "I didn't know...It would still be so hot" Yami explained the best he could with his sore tongue still poked out. "Would you like me to pour some milk or cream on it for you, little brother" Atem teased, still making sure that Yami noticed him blowing every spoonful. "I can do it myself, thank you." Yami pouted as he grabbed the jug of milk in front of him and pouring on a generous amount.

Now that he was able to finally eat his breakfast, both boys enjoyed numerous bowlfuls right down to the last spoon. "Wow that was good, I'm so full that I would burst if I ate anymore" Yami chuckled, once again rubbing his full stomach. "Right there with you, I don't think I could eat another bite," Atem complained with a belch then excused himself.

"So, big Bro, what's next on the schedule," Yami asked with a cheeky grin. "Today is all about you, I know we had our sleepover last night but I still feel I have more making up to do for last week," Atem told his younger Brother, turning in his seat slightly so as to lean his back against his arm.

"Since its Saturday, why don't we just chill out for the morning in our pj's and watch some tv," Yami suggested with a wink. "Good idea, I could do with some R and R, especially until my stomach digests all this food" Atem chuckled. "And of course, I did warn you not to have that second lot but oh no, you didn't listen, did you?" Yami scolded, tickling his Brothers ribs. "I know...I'm sorry...I should've listened to you...Just, please...Stop tickling me" Atem panted between chuckles. "Do you surrender?" Yami asked, almost evilly. "I surrender...Please Yami...Have mercy" Atem pleaded.

Stopping the assault on his Brothers ribs Yami let Atem get his breath back before going into the living room and turning on the very large TV that their parents owned. Flicking through various channels, the boys finally found a show that they liked so stuck to it. Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and throwing half of it over Atem's lap Yami snuggled up to his Brother once again, almost in the same fashion that he had while they were in bed. Silently looking down at his Brother, Atem smiled and wrapped his arm around Yami's waist pulling him in closer to his chest as the new movie they were watching began. _'I have the best Brother in the world, nothing compares to you_'.


	6. What will Father say?

Sadly for the boys, their lovely weekend of spending the day together was over and it was time to go back to school. Forgetting completely what day it was Atem was shocked when his Father strode proudly through the classroom door, shutting it behind himself. "Oh, Mr Sennen what a lovely surprise. You must be here for career day" Mrs Kukuchi asked him with a smile.

"Indeed I am and I see my two sons seem to have forgotten the date today" Aknamkannon chuckled, watching Atem and Yami give each other embarrassing looks across the room. "Well, the floor is all yours if you would like to explain to the class what you do as a job and what it entails" Mrs Kukuchi nodded to Aknamkannon, who cleared his throat.

"Good morning students, as you all probably know by now or already knew, I am Atem and Yami's Father. What you may not know though is that I am in fact the CEO of Sennen Corp, which is a company that was started almost 100 years ago by my GrandFather" Aknamkannon stated as some children in the class gasped in amazement. "That was a very interesting introduction Mr Sennen, now does anyone have a question for Mr Sennen or is anyone interested in maybe working for Mr Sennen one day?" Mrs Kukuchi asked her class, as a small number of hands were raised.

As the minutes ticked by and many questions were asked to Aknamkannon, It was finally Morning tea time and Atem could relax. Spotting his brother sitting under a nearby cherry tree Yami made his way over to Atem. "Atem?... Why are you sitting on your own" Yami asked with concern. "Oh Yami, hey...I just needed to get away from everyone" Atem sighed, resting his chin on his knees.

"What's wrong, I've never seen you so down. Did Father say something to you after class that has upset you?" Yami asked, sitting down next to his Brother and putting his arm around him. Looking away and not talking to Yami for several minutes, Atem let out another sad sigh "Father said he wants me to take over Sennen Corp one day, but I don't know if that is actually what I want to do" Atem explained, still not making eye contact with his Brother.

"Atem! That is wonderful news, but I still can't see what the problem is? You are the elder of us, so, therefore, it is your right to take over Fathers company one day. You are so lucky" Yami exclaimed in joy. "I'm not lucky at all Yami!" Atem snapped, not meaning to. "I don't want to take over Sennen Corp, I wish I was never born a Sennen." "Y-you can't really mean that Atem, what would Mum think if she heard you saying something so horrible." Yami gasped, his eyes shaking in sadness.

"I guess I shouldn't, I love my Mother dearly but I just wish I wasn't the first born. I always get so much responsibility heaped onto me because of it and sometimes I can't take it. It gets to be too much sometimes, don't get me wrong Yami, I love you too and the day you joined our family was the best day of my life but I'm worried that if I take over the family company Father won't allow me to be with you anymore" Atem whispered, locking his crimson eyes with Yami's deep violet ones.

"Atem, I will always be by your side, you don't have to worry about that. Even if Father does hand his company down to you one day, I would never leave your side. I would help you run that company the best I could" Yami assured him with a nod while still keeping eye contact. "B-but I thought you weren't interested in running Father's company." Atem gasped in shock.

"Maybe not as much as you are, but now that we are more than Brothers it only feels right for me to stand by your decisions and to be there for you through everything that you go through," Yami told his Brother sincerely. "Thank you, Yami..." Atem smiled, pulling his Brother into a tight embrace "You're the best Brother in the world."

While enjoying their peaceful moment together it was interrupted by a familiar deep voice "Boys? Is everything ok?" Aknamkannon asked as he looked upon his two sons that remained in close proximity to one another. "Everything is fine Father, I just wasn't feeling very well so Yami was comforting me," Atem answered, looking up at his Father and pulling away from Yami.

"Well, ok then, I just came by to tell you I am going back to work now, so I will see you later after school," Aknamkannon explained, smiling at his sons. "Bye Dad, have a good day at work," Yami called to his Father as he walked away.

Getting to his car and unlocking it, Aknamkannon stood with his hand on the door. Something was playing on his mind, there was something going on between his sons that no one was telling him. Maybe he should ask Loretta and see if she knew anything. Shaking his head and letting out a quiet chuckle, Aknamkannon thought that maybe he was overthinking things, getting into his car he started the engine and pulled out of the car park, still with the thought of how he saw his two sons in the back of his mind.

Back at DHS Atem and Yami were now in their separate classes, both thinking about one another and wondering how the other was getting on in his class. This question came especially to Yami, who was sitting at his desk not really paying too much attention to what the teacher was saying. He couldn't get the thought of what Atem had told him an hour or so earlier out of his head, why did Atem despise being a firstborn so badly? But there was one sentence in particular though that wouldn't stop echoing in Yami's brain "_I wish I was never born a Sennen." _Yami still couldn't figure out why his Brother would say such a thing? Maybe it was due to what happened to his real Brother when they were born or was it just for the fact that their Father owned such a big company and Atem was never one for wanting to be in the limelight.

Still gazing out the window with his cheek supported on his knuckles, Yami was snapped back into reality when he heard the teacher repeating his name "Yami...Yami...Mr. Sennen, are you paying attention to my lesson or is there something more important going on out the window." the teacher snapped, glaring daggers at the sixteen-year-old.

Blushing deep red from embarrassment as 90% of his class turns around in their seats to stare at him, Yami turned to face his annoyed teacher who stood with her hands on her hips. "No Ma'am and I'm sorry it won't happen again," Yami told his teacher honestly. "Thank you for your honesty Yami, but please pay attention I don't want to be repeating my lesson over and over. Your end of year grades depend on what I am teaching you." the teacher warned him, lightening up a little due to him being one of her best students.

Yami sighed, dropping his eyes to his desk, as the rest of the class turned back to face their teacher. "Right, now where was I...Oh yes, that's right, if you would all get out your textbooks and turn to page 125, I'd like someone to volunteer to read paragraphs 30 to 65" the teacher asked looking around the room.

As the day went on and lunch was had, it was now Atem who started thinking about Yami during class. Ever since that kiss that they shared on Thursday evening, which was now a good five days ago, Atem still couldn't get it out of his head how good it felt having his Brothers soft lips on his or the feeling of that silky smooth tongue in his mouth. Only partially listening to his science teacher, Atem started to daydream, almost zoning out completely until he too was snapped back to the real world by Mr Watanabe saying his name. "Mr Sennen, are you feeling ok? I've been talking to you for the past two minutes and you didn't answer me" Mr W. asked looking only semi annoyed and semi concerned due to the red tint on Atem's cheeks.

"Oh um...I'm sorry Mr Watanabe, I'm not feeling very well, maybe its something I ate for lunch" Atem lied. "Well there is no point staying in class if you are not well, take yourself down to the nurses' office and if you're not back before school ends I will get someone to give you any homework I give out." Mr W told Atem as he watched him pack his things back in his school bag and sling it over his shoulder. "Thank you, sir, I will try to be back before the end of the day," Atem told his teacher weakly, knowing full well he wouldn't be back.

Nodding to Atem as he watched him sulk out the door, Mr Watanabe continued on with his lesson, sighing because he had just lost one of his best students. Back in his own classroom however, Yami sat listening and paying attention to his teacher when something moving past his classroom door caught his eye. Keeping one eye on the door and the other on the teacher, Yami recognised a familiar spiky head of hair. "_Atem?... Where's he going with his bag, it's not home time yet?_" Yami wondered to himself, turning his attention back to the teacher.

Checking into the sick bay with the nurse, Atem dropped his bag down on the floor next to the bed, then flopped down onto its softs surface with a quiet thud. Heaving an exhaustive sigh, Atem let one of his arms drop so it was hanging over the edge of the bed while the other rested on the bridge of his nose over his eyes. Slowly as he started to relax the thought of Yami came back to him once more, why could he not get his Brother out of his mind? What would their Father say when he found out about their new relationship? Would his Mother stand up for them against his iron-willed Father, or would she let them get split up?

All of these questions confused the tanned sixteen-year-old male, he didn't even know if he would be able to stand up to his Father anymore like he thought he could. With all these unanswered questions swirling around in his head, Atem now felt genuinely sick. Turning over onto his side to face the wall Atem felt his stomach start to churn and his heart race, why was he suddenly feeling so unwell? Was everything that had happened to him in the past week causing him stress? Atem had never been stressed like this before so didn't know what it felt like, but he didn't like it.

Releasing another long, heavy sigh, Atem let his eyes slowly slip shut as he tried to calm himself down so he could sleep, that was until his ears picked up a very familiar baritone voice as well as a middle-aged women's voice. "_Oh no...The nurse must have rung my Mother_." Atem thought to himself, pretending to be asleep.

Hearing the sound of high heels tapping on the vinyl floor, the female voice got closer. "Atem honey, hey you need to wake up, I've come to take you home." Loretta soothed to her son, close to his ear as she gently caressed the bangs out of his face. "M-Mother, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Atem asked with a groggy sounding voice.

"Usually yes, but Mrs Irokawa rung me on my work phone and mentioned that you looked very pale when you checked in," Loretta explained to her son, who had now turned over and was slowly sitting up. "I'm sorry for dragging you away from work Mother." Atem sighed hiding his eyes beneath his golden bangs. "What is going on with you Atem, you never get sick at school. Has something been happening to you?" Loretta asked, now kneeling down on one knee to be at roughly the same height as Atem.

"Nothing has been happening, I just started feeling unwell in class for an unknown reason. Can we just go home please, Mother?" Atem asked, gently wrapping an arm around his still churning stomach. "Yami can you take your Brothers bag for him?" Loretta asked her youngest son, who nodded in agreement. Turning back to Atem, while still on one knee. "Are you ok to walk to the car or do you need to sit here for a few minutes? If you feel sick I don't want to make it worse for you by travelling."

"I think I can make it home without being sick, but could I have a small drink of water first before we go?" Atem asked, slowly standing up as his Mother did also. Handing his drink bottle to him out of his bag, Atem took a few small sips before handing it back, "I think I'm ok to go now." Thanking the nurse, Loretta took her two sons out to the car that was parked at the far most end of the car park. "Mrs Irokawa also mentioned to me how worried she was of you, are you sure nothing is happening?" Loretta asked, now with more concern in her voice. "I-I'm worried about what Father will say," Atem admitted, now that it was just his Brother and Mother.

"Oh Atem, you really aren't well. I had a slight feeling this may happen, I know how much you look up to your Father and now that you and Yami are...together, you think he isn't going to approve," Loretta guessed, eyeing her son who now stood completely speechless with his mouth wide open. "B-But how did you know, you didn't tell Mother about what happened the other night did you, Yami." Atem accused, snapping his mouth shut and narrowing his crimson irises towards his Brother.

"Of course not!" Yami growled, "She's our Mother, Atem and I would never reveal other peoples secrets." "Alright, you two, that's enough. What is all this about anyway? In the meantime get in the car, we don't want to be telling the entire world our personal issues." Loretta growled getting into the driver seat as Atem plopped himself down in the seat behind his Mother in a huff.

The drive home for Loretta was a long, slow, quiet one. Even though the family lived less than ten minutes away from the school, no one in the car said a word for the whole trip. Keeping an eye on her son in the back seat, just to check to see if he was ok, Loretta sighed as she pulled into the mansion's driveway. "Go up to your rooms and get out of your uniforms, I have to go back to work to be in an important meeting with your Father. But I will be straight home afterwards, ok" Loretta explain as Yami leaned over from the passenger's seat to kiss his Mother goodbye, while Atem, on the other hand, remained quiet.

"Atem, I will come and speak to you privately once I get home, only if you're not asleep. If you start to feel more unwell than you are now, tell Mana and I will be home immediately." Loretta told her son who nodded as he walked past the car, then came back to lean through the car window and gave his Mother a kiss. "Thank you for bringing me home from school, Mother. I will try to do some of my homework before I go to bed." Atem told his Mother, giving her a small smile.

"Just go straight to bed and rest and I will be back before you know it," Loretta instructed as she backed out of the driveway, heading back towards town. Once up in his bedroom, Atem decided that maybe a nice warm shower would help him feel better. Stepping into his bedroom, Atem heard the sound of running water in his ensuite bathroom, stepping stealthily towards the door, not knowing who was in there he whispered "Hello, who's there?." now feeling very insecure due to not having anything to protect himself with.

"Atem?" came a familiar voice. "Yami? What are you doing in my Bathroom? You have one in your room" Atem said, feeling relieved that it was only his Brother. "I know but I think we need to talk and I know that you would probably want to have a shower before you went to bed to rest, I thought I should run you a bath. It would make it less awkward." Yami chuckled dryly. "Oh, well thank you. I guess it would be nice to sit down rather than stand up for a change." Atem smiled, nodding to the idea in agreement.

Turning his back to allow a bit of privacy for his Brother to get undressed, Yami waited until he heard the contented sigh of his Brother as his body slipped into the warm water, which sat just below his collarbone. "You can turn around now Yami, thank you for running a bath for me, I think I'm starting to feel better already." Atem smiled at his pale twin, whose eyes were lit up in joy.


	7. Decision Time

A/N: I haven't done this, but I should, I want to thank those people who have been reading and reviewing this story of mine, a huge THANK YOU! to** Lil' Dark** especially for helping me and for your lovely reviews, I should also give the same huge thank you to **SparklingDashorEgypt**, a good friend who has helped me when the writers block kicked in. Thank you so much, you girls =)

* * *

Kneeling down next to the bath, not really knowing what to say or how to start, Yami sat quietly as his Brother lay relaxing next to him in the bath with his shoulders down below the water level. Raising his arms up above the water to rest them behind his head Atem closed his eyes and smirked, "You don't need to be shy about talking to me Yami, I feel a lot better now." "I-I wanted to ask you about what you said to me at school," Yami said quietly, looking down at his bent knees.

"Oh? You mean what I said to you at morning tea time?" Atem asked as he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his Brother with a raised eyebrow. "Y-Yes..." Yami stuttered. "What part of what I said do you want to ask me about?" Atem asked, looking down at Yami, who still wasn't making eye contact. "I-I want to know why you said that you wished you were never born a Sennen? I know you don't mean it towards me but it makes me feel kinda sad inside hearing you say that," Yami answered, now slightly turning his head to look up at his Brother.

Sighing in response to Yami's question, Atem turned his head back to face the opposing wall and closed his eyes, sinking himself further down into the warm water. "I'm sorry if in saying that, that I hurt your feelings Yami. That was never my intention, I was just so mad about what my Father told me after class. I want to be able to choose what I do in the Future, I don't want someone deciding for me," Atem growled.

"I'm sure that Dad was only suggesting it to you, who knows one day you might change your mind and you will want to take the company over," Yami suggested. "What is it about taking over Dads company that you hate so much anyway?" Yami asked again. "I don't want to talk about it Yami, my mind is made up already," Atem snapped. "Atem, I'm your Brother you can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge and I certainly won't tell Mother or Father," Yami assured him, reaching up to touch his Brothers cheek to make him look at him.

After a long pause, Atem sighed and sat up a little in the water "I-I don't want to take it over because I don't want to let Father down, our Father believes in me and thinks I'm capable of taking over his company. But what if he's wrong? What if I make the wrong decision somewhere and I make Sennen Corp bankrupt" Atem sighed again, dropping his head.

"Atem, you need to have more confidence in yourself, you're super smart and always get good grades at school. I know this whole this is stressing you out but as I told you at school, I believe in you." Yami told his Brother as he pulled himself up off his bent legs, so he was at the same height as Atem.

"But I don't believe in myself," Atem mumbled, watching the small mounds of bubbles popping below him. "Well, I do! You need to snap out of this Atem if you're going to keep this whole negative attitude up you will make yourself sick again!" Yami growled, his fists balled up by his sides.

"But how can I live up to the reputation that Father has already built with Sennen corp, it's a world-renowned company that is only rivalled by Kaiba Corp," Atem whispered, making himself more depressed.

"Argh! For goodness sake Atem! I am getting so sick and tired of listening to you degrade yourself. Even to the point that I don't even know what else I can say to comfort you anymore, you're just not listening to me. Every time I tell you, you'll be ok, you turn around and say something negative." Yami growled, now getting really fed up with Atem's pathetic excuses. "Well if you don't want to listen to me anymore, why don't you just leave!" Atem snapped, wincing at his own very harsh sentence.

"Fine! If you don't want to listen to me or let me help you, you just continue on sitting there and moping until the water goes cold. I've got homework that needs doing!" Yami snarled, storming out of the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Argh, I'm such an idiot! Why the hell did I say that to him? I need to go and see Yami and apologise, he was only trying to help me and all I did was piss him off!" Atem growled, violently slapping the water and making it splash up over the onto the floor.

In his room, Yami flopped face down onto his bed as tears streamed down his face, "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have started up that stupid conversation with Atem in the first place. I am such an idiot," Yami mumbled, punching his mattress in anger. "I wish I knew when to shut my mouth." Curling up in a ball Yami continued to sob as he mentally beat himself up over what had just occurred between him and his Brother. Reaching across to his bedside cabinet Yami grabbed a tissue to wipe his eyes and blow his nose if anyone saw him now they would wonder what had been going on. Just as he had done so, a quiet knock came at his door "_Oh no, that must be Mana, maybe she heard our fight," _Yami thought to himself as he pulled his pillow over his head.

"Leave me alone, I'm busy," Yami called, hoping the person would take a hint and just walk away. But to Yami's surprise, it wasn't the person who he thought would be at the door. "Yami, can I come in? I'm really sorry I yelled at you," came Atem's muffled and sad response. "Oh um...hold on a minute," Yami called back as he tried to tidy himself up a bit. "Ok, you can come in now Atem."

Slowly opening the door, Atem looked at his Brother who wore the exact same expression as he did. They both had red puffy eyes from crying and an unsettling frown on their faces "Yami, I..." Atem started but was cut off.

"I know Atem and I'm sorry too, I should have never brought that whole situation back up again. That was the whole reason why you came home early from school in the first place and all I did was make it worse for you, I'm not turning out to be a very good little Brother, am I?" Yami chuckled dryly as Atem slowly walked across the room and sat down beside him.

"Don't say that Yami, you are the best little Brother anyone could ask for, you're kind, caring, sensitive and most of all a really good kisser," Atem chuckled a little, giving his Brother a small smile as he caressed the pale cheek.

"Thank you Atem, that means a lot coming from you. And by the way, I think you are a pretty good kisser yourself," Yami blushed, leaning into Atem's hand.

"No thank you Yami, thank you for being there for me. I hate to admit this but you were right, I do need to learn to be more confident in myself and maybe I will run Fathers company one day but I know that won't be for at least another ten years or so. If so, maybe by then I will be ready," Atem smiled at his Brother.

"I'm glad to hear that you are finally agreeing with me," Yami smiled back as he pulled his Brother in for a hug.

"I kinda have something else to admit to you too, it wasn't just for the fact that Father wanted me to take over Sennen Corp that made me angry I began thinking that if our Father finds out about us being together, the way we are, he may persuade Mother to have us split up. It was that thought that made me so stressed in the first place," Atem confessed over Yami's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Please don't stress yourself anymore Temmy. To tell you the truth, when I saw you laying in the sickbay this afternoon my heart broke in two seeing you looking so miserable and for the fact that I couldn't do anything for you made me feel even worse," Yami admitted, hugging Atem tighter.

"I-I also have something else I feel I need to admit," Atem stated, feeling the warmth of a deep red blush form on his cheeks.

"You're free to tell me anything Atem, I wont laugh," Yami encouraged, waiting for his Brother to continue. Pulling out of their embrace so that he could look at Yami, Atem smiled. "Why are your cheeks so red, are you feeling ok?" Yami asked, slightly concerned.

Nodding slowly to his Brothers question, Atem just continued to smile as he gazed upon Yami's pale yet beautiful features. "I got in trouble in class today..." Atem started and then stopped when he saw Yami's eyes widen.

"No way, I got into trouble in class this afternoon as well. But what did you do, you never get in trouble?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's the kinda embarrassing part, I...I was thinking about our kiss," Atem admitted, blushing an even darker shade of red.

"What part of our kiss were you thinking about?" Yami asked slyly with a smirk. "Um...the part where you had your tongue in my mouth, I just can't get the feeling of it out of my mind," Atem confessed, now in an almost dream-like state.

"Do you want to have a turn this time, I want to know how it feels," Yami purred, seductively circling his arms around Atem's neck.

"B-but what if Mother and Father come home and catch us," Atem pointed out. "You worry too much, Mum and Dad won't be home for ages, their business meetings usually go on for hours," Yami chuckled.

"I suppose you are right, but we do need to keep a listen out for their cars just in case," Atem reminded him.

"Atem..." Yami chuckled, rolling his eyes, "It's your mouth I'll be kissing, not your ears." "I know, but I wouldn't want Father to catch us." Atem winced, pursing his lips.

"I know you are nervous, but I will make sure we aren't caught, now just relax," Yami whispered, using his arms that were circled around his Brothers neck to pull him in closer to his body.

Resting his forehead against his Brothers, Atem smiled and tilted his head to the side. Softly touching his lips to his Brothers, Atem wrapped his arms around Yami's waist as Yami deepened the kiss slowly making it more passionate by the second. Letting one of his hands slip from around Yami's waist, Atem slowly snaked his hand up the pale boys chest to under his ear. It was now or never, Yami wanted to know what Atem had felt last week and now it was Atem's chance. He didn't know quite how to do it but as Yami opened his mouth slightly Atem let his tongue gently glide along Yami's bottom lip, seeking his Brothers permission. Allowing his Brothers tongue to slip between his lips, Yami smirked as he felt Atem gently caressing the roof of his mouth.

The sensation of having his tongue played with caused Atem to let a soft moan slip from between his lips, as their tongues danced together in perfect harmony, stirring up the already heightened hormones of the two teenagers.

Wanting to go further and explore more of each other's warm bodies in their new found activity but not take it too far just yet, Atem found his hand that was still around Yami's waist instinctively sneaking up the inside of his pale Brothers shirt. Feeling the warm, tanned hand now on his chest a low rumble escaped Yami's throat as the tanned thumb caressed his hardening nipple.

Now feeling like he had to do more also, Yami let one of his hands slither from around Atem's neck down to the collar of his shirt. Lucikly for Yami, Atem had changed into a clean button up shirt after his bath which made things a lot easier and a lot less awkward between the pair. "Wait," Atem hesitated, confusion in his eyes.

"What's wrong Atem?" Yami asked, stopping his actions. "I'm still feeling guilty about the fight we had." Atem bit his lip.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. I should've had more concern for your feelings and not continued on questioning you until you got mad" Yami sighed. "It's my fault because I can't control my temper as I should." Atem sighed, feeling ashamed.

"Yet again Atem, not your fault, I was the one that made you mad," Yami chuckled "As your brother, I'm supposed to protec-Why are you laughing?" Atem demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I'm sorry, I just think you look sorta cute when your mad" Yami blushed, scooting away from Atem just in case he was about to hit him. "Where do you think you're going?" Atem scowled at him.

"I didn't want you to hit me" Yami whimpered. "Do you really think I would hit you?" Atem asked, raising his eyebrow again.

"I wasn't sure what you would do," Yami admitted, chuckling nervously. Atem's shoulders hunched in shame. "I'm sorry, I ruined what was happening, didn't I?"

"No not at all, you needed your worries alleviating. We can continue now if you want?" Yami asked, touching Atem's arm."I think I've forgotten where we were." Atem smirked. "I think we should stop now, I don't want Father catching us and they could be home any minute" Yami sighed, biting his lip.

"I'm willing to risk it," Atem whispered, continuing to smirk. "Atem, I'm serious. Wasn't you that was so worried about us being split up?" Yami growled. "You're right." Atem sighed. "Blame my hormones."

"I don't want to be taken away from this family all because our Father doesn't agree with our relationship, we need to keep it a secret." Yami sighed, giving his Brothers hand a squeeze.

Atem's stomach suddenly gave a loud growl and he looked sheepish. "Maybe we should go find something to eat."

"I'll give Mana a ring and see how she is getting on with dinner, it must be almost dinner time" Yami wondered as his stomach too gave a loud growl.

"Yami?" Mana answered the phone in the kitchen, recognizing the caller ID name as from Yami's room. "Hey Mana, I hate to bother you but how are you getting on with dinner, Atem's stomach is starting to complain" Yami chuckled.

"Dinner will be ready soon if you want to wash up and come downstairs." Mana giggled. "I heard your stomach too," Atem muttered in the background, folding his arms across his chest.

"Thank you Mana, we will be down soon" Yami smiled, hanging the receiver up. "Mana said dinner will be ready soon and we need to wash up before we go down" Yami repeated back to Atem still with a smile on his face. "Let's go then." Atem headed to the bathroom to wash his hands. "Wow someone is hungry" Yami chuckled as he followed Atem's lead.

Once they were down in the dining room and sat at the table, Yami carefully reached over, under the table placing his hand on Atem's thigh. "I know you are worried about Father finding out about us but I think we should just be honest with him and tell him the truth, we will get into less trouble that way," Yami pointed out. "That is true." Atem conceded. "I just wish I could be sure."

"If you can't do it then I will tell him, but only if you want me to, after all, it was me who kissed you first" Yami reminded Atem. Atem blushed. "I may have a vague memory of it."

"I won't rush you into doing it if you don't want to, you can take all the time you need to think about it" Yami whispered as their dinner was put in front of them. "I will, thank you, Brother." Atem nodded to Yami with a smile, digging into his meal.

After they had finished their dinner, the boys lay resting together on the end of Yami's bed, before long they could hear the sound of two vehicles coming up the driveway. "Hey, Mum and Dad are home," Yami exclaimed, jumping off the bed excitedly. "Aren't you nervous to tell him?" Atem asked, rising into a sitting position.

"I think Dad can wait till tomorrow to find out, he will be tired after his long meeting," Yami smirked. "True." Atem nodded in agreement. "Then why are you so jumpy about seeing him? Is it just you don't want him to see us together?"

"They're our parents Atem, I haven't seen them all day plus if Mum has told Dad about us I will just tell him the truth. We are Brothers after all so them seeing us together in the same room is no biggie," Yami chuckled, getting up to open the door. "You comin' " "Yeah, I'm coming." Atem rose to his feet and followed him to the stairs.

Stopping part way down the stairs, Yami stopped when he heard his parents coming in through the front door, in the middle of a heated argument "...I don't know why you won't listen to me Aknam, those investors obviously want to try to pull your company out from under your nose and you're just going to sit idly and let them do it," Loretta growled, angrily slipping her high heels off at the door.

"What's wrong, Yami?" Atem whispered, seeing him stop on the stairs. "Why are Mother and Father arguing?" "Can't you hear what's going on down there, I don't think their meeting went very well. I-I think we should head back up to our room and leave them for tonight," Yami whispered, quietly turning around and slowly walking back up the stairs.

Atem led Yami upstairs. "What do you think happened at the meeting?" "I-I don't know but I've never seen Mum so angry. I-I think Dads company is in trouble," Yami sighed, plopping down on the end of his bed letting a stray tear run down his cheek.

Atem went over and knelt before him. "Hey, I don't want to see you crying." "I don't want Dad to lose his company Atem," Yami sobbed. Atem took his hand and squeezed it. "It will be fine, Yami. I promise." "I hate hearing them fight," Yami continued to sob, falling forward to lay over Atem's shoulder as his Brother gently rubbed his back.

Not having spoken to her husband all night, Loretta went to bed hungry and still angry about the bad decisions the Aknamkannon had made during the meeting "I cannot believe he would just let those morons walk all over him like that" Loretta growled as she got ready for bed. Aknamkannon in the meantime was still furious from their fight and glared up at the ceiling toward their bedroom. "I should go show her I don't let people walk over me," he growled, heading for the stairs.

"That idiot of a husband of mine is not going to lose that company, he needs to grow some balls and stand up for himself, he's the boss for goodness sake" Loretta muttered angrily, almost bringing herself to tears.

Reaching the door and throwing it open without even knocking. "Listen here, Loretta. Do not call me out when the boys are home." Aknamkannon growled at his wife, slamming the bedroom door behind him. Pretending to be asleep and ignoring her husband completely, Loretta lay on her side with her back to him 'Im not talking to you'

Laying in his bed crying, with his head under his pillow, Yami sobbed as he listened to his Parents fighting in the next room "I wish Mum and Dad would stop fighting..." Yami whimpered with a sniff

Also hearing the arguement going on Atem went into Yami's room, going over he sat on the bed. "Yami, look at me." "Atem? You should be in bed, Dad's already really angry and I dont want you getting into trouble," Yami sniffed again. "You need some comfort." Atem gently pulled the pillow away. "Look at me."

"Atem, Im scared I hate it when Mum and Dad fight" Yami sobbed quickly sitting up and wrapping his arms around Atem's neck "I know," Atem rubbed his brother's back gently. "I'm here for you."

"Thank you Atem" Yami tried to smile, pulling back from his brother and blinking away his tears. "I love you Yami." Atem whispered, using his thumb to wipe Yami's tears away, lightly kissing his lips.

"H-hey, I don't want you to get caught," Yami whispered, shivering in delight. "I won't, but you need some distraction so the fight between our parents doesn't upset you anymore. Plus I owe it to you since I ruined our special little moment before dinner." Atem smiled, bringing his brother in for another hug.

"W-would it be ok if you slept with me tonight, I don't know if I will be able to sleep on my own tonight," Yami whispered in Atem's ear, feeling a bit ashamed. "Of course I will come on we better get to sleep, we have school in the morning." Atem yawned, gently pulling Yami down with him and pulling the younger boy into his chest.

Falling asleep in no time, the boys awoke early the next morning still wrapped up in their embrace. Just as they were about to get up, however, Atem heard a knock at his door. "Oh no, that's probably Father, Yami you need to hide and Fast" Atem whispered, pushing Yami out of bed and towards the bathroom. "Atemu, have you seen your Brother anywhere? He's not in his bedroom," Asked his Fathers deep voice.

"Um...No, maybe he's in his bathroom," Atem lied, putting his index finger to his lips, silently telling Yami to keep quiet. "Ok, well I wanted to talk to you boys about what happened between your Mother and I last night," Aknamkannon explained.

Sighing in defeat, Atem thought it was the best time, to be honest with his Father. '_I can't keep lying to my Father_' Atem thought, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was the one that was about to spill the beans. "Father, are you still there?" Atem asked, now rushing to the door and opening it to find his Father walking down the hall to Yami's room.

"Father, wait" Atem called, as his Father stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face his Son with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Atemu?" Aknamkannon asked. "I-I...Yami is in my room, hiding in the bathroom," Atem sighed, hiding his crimson eyes in his golden bangs.

"Why would you lie to me, if you knew where your Brother was why did you not just tell me the truth in the first place," Aknamkannon fumed, "I don't have time for this Atemu, I'm going to be late for work."

Keeping his eyes hidden from his Father in embarrassment, Atem followed his Father back into his room. "Yami, are you in here?" their Father asked, trying to keep the harsh tone down in his voice. Peeking out the bathroom door with a small smile on his face, which then faded as he spotted Atem standing near the door with his head down, sheepishly rubbing his elbow. "Dad? What's wrong," Yami asked worriedly, slowly making his way over to his Father who had just sat down on the end of Atem's bed.

"I need to talk to you boys about what happened last night," Aknamkannon sighed, "I can't really tell you too much about what has happened but I know your Mother wasn't very happy with me about some of the decisions I made and I need to sort it out." "You're not going to lose the company are you Dad?" Yami asked, fearing the worse.

"Not if I can help it Yami, I have another meeting this afternoon with the same people that I met with last night. So I'm going to try to fix my mistakes and sort this whole problem out." Aknamkannon smiled weakly, looking over at his eldest son who was still standing near the door. "Atemu...er-Atem."

"Yes Father," Atem answered, still looking sheepish. "Come and sit down, I need to talk to you," Aknamkannon ordered, looking stern at Atem who sat down on the bed but at a distance. "I'm very disappointed in you for lying to me, but what happened last night wasn't your fault, either of you."

Clearing his throat and slowly looking up into his Father stormy grey eyes, "I'm sorry for lying to you Father, but I was nervous," Atem gulped, unsure of what he was going to say next. "Oh? Unsure of what? Is there something wrong with you? You can tell me, we are all men in this room," Aknamkannon encouraged, placing his hand on his Sons' shoulder.

"F-Father, I...I'm in love with Yami," Atem confessed, dropping his head unable to see the expression on his Fathers face. "W-what do you mean you are in love with him?" Aknamkannon gasped, looking at his son in complete and utter shock from this new revelation.

"I love Yami in more than a Brotherly way..." Atem admitted, not knowing what else to tell his Father. "Does your Mother know?" Akamkannon asked, looking between Atem and Yami, who nodded in agreement. "Mum found out on the day of my birthday party when Seto came around after he had broken the photo frame Atem had made for me," Yami confessed, feeling unsure whether he should have had said anything.

Not knowing what to say, Aknamkannon looked at Atem and then over at Yami. After a long silence, their Father stood up, placing his hand on Atem's shoulder "I need to get going to work now, but I want both of you boys to promise me you won't let this thing between you get in the way of your school work. You both need to keep up your good grades to pass this year, you know the punishment for failing," Aknamkannon sighed as he rose from the end of the bed and went to the door but stopped before opening it.

"Father, are you angry with me now that I have told you that I'm gay," Atem asked, blushing at the words that came out of his mouth. "No, I'm only disappointed in you for not telling me the truth, it makes me sad to think you couldn't tell me what was going on sooner. I love you boys and whatever decisions you make in life are your own, just so long as you tell me first. Okay?" Akamkannon chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Thank you, Father, we love you too and I hope you can make up with Mother," Atem smiled, rushing over to hug his Father, nearly knocking him down in the process. "Don't you worry my Son, I will sort things out with your Mother when I get home from work this afternoon, I promise." Aknamkannon smiled down at his son, gently brushing his blonde bangs out of his face.

"It was my fault too Dad, I wanted to tell you the truth but we feared once you found out, you and Mum would split Atem and me up," Yami confessed. " I would never do that to you two boys, Yami, you are just as special to Loretta and I, as Atem is. You may have been adopted into this family, but you are still my son and I love you no matter what." Aknamkannon told the younger boy as he held his arm out inviting him in for a hug.

"Thank you, Dad, I love you too," Yami beamed, finally feeling true happiness for the first time in a long time. Patting both of his sons on the back, Aknamkannon looked down at his boys as they looked up at him, both pairs of eyes gleaming with happiness. "I really need to get going now, I have a huge stack of paperwork to get through and if I don't do it I may just have to fire myself," Aknamkannon chuckled pulling away from his sons who both joined in on the laughter as well.

"Have a good day at work Father," Atem called as his Father left the room. "We love you," Yami added on, elbowing Atem in the ribs for not saying it first. "I love you too," Aknamkannon called back, chuckling as he made his way down the stairs and out of the house.


	8. A Baby?

It had been three months since Aknamkannon had found out about his sons new relationship and everything seem to be going well in the Sennen household. The boys were getting good grades on their tests at school, Aknamkannon had his company running like a well-oiled machine once again and to every ones surprise Yami, who was normally very shy, had volunteered to run for class president, with the help of Atem of course. One day though, Aknamkannon noticed something wasn't right with his wife, she wasn't turning up to work as often as she did or would pass on scheduled meetings with no explanation.

Loretta had never missed a day of work, not even a few years ago when all the office staff told her that she probably had the flu and should go home and rest. She still continued to carry on with her work, but something was different this time and Aknamkannon was getting suspicious. That night Loretta went to bed early but sat up in bed with her laptop on her lap checking over numerous amounts of emails meant for Aknamkannon for the next morning at work.

Coming in the bedroom door with a rather large yawn, Aknamkannon smiled as his wife busily typed away on her computer, stopping every so often to read or re-read what she had written. "Don't you think its time you got off that thing, we have to be up early in the morning for a meeting at 9.30," Aknamkannon reminded his wife.

"Ok, I just have one more email to go through then I will be done I promise," Loretta smiled, continuing on with the email. After twenty minutes or so once her husband was in bed and sound asleep, Loretta shut her laptop down, placing it on her bedside cabinet. Wriggling down into bed, Loretta let her eyes slipped closed and she too was soon sound asleep as well.

The next morning was a different story however, Loretta woke up with an irky feeling in her stomach. '_Oh no, I cant be sick, Aknam and I have a very important meeting to attend and he will be counting on me to be there by his side_' Loretta thought worriedly. As she went to get up however she felt her stomach churn, thinking that it was only for the fact she'd had too much to eat last night at dinner, Loretta proceeded to get up and started to try and get ready for work. Now noticing that her stomach wasn't settling down, Loretta rushed to the bathroom and was sick.

Wondering what was taking his wife so long to come down, Aknamkannon made his way up the stairs, "Loretta, are you ok honey, we need to get going, our meeting is in half an hour and we still need to drop the boys off at school," Aknamkannon called, nearing the bedroom door. Stopping in his tracks when he heard wretching coming from their bathroom.

Coming out of the bathroom still in her dressing gown and slippers, Aknamkannon gasped when he saw the state of his wife, "Loretta, why aren't you dressed we need to get going, we have an important meeting today," Aknamkannon reminded her, checking his watch again for the dozenth time. "I won't be able to come to the meeting today Aknam," Loretta whispered hoarsely. "I've been sick twice times during the night and once again now, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you cant help being sick, I will let one of the boys stay home and look after you until the meeting is over then I will come home and take you to the doctor, ok?" Aknamkannon smiled weakly, kissing his wives forehead. "You lay down and rest and I will be back shortly."

Quickly making his way down to the awaiting limo, Aknamkannon stuck his head in the door and looked at his sons, "Could either of you two remind me who has the important test today at school?" Aknamkannon asked as Atem pointed to Yami. "Why Dad? Is everything ok, where's Mum?" Yami asked, seeing the concerned look on his Fathers face.

"I need one of you to stay home from school until after my meeting at Sennen Corp and look after your Mother and since you don't have your test today Atem, would you do it for me, please? I will take you back to school as soon as my meeting is over and will ring the school and explain everything, you deserve a break for doing so well these past few months." Aknamkannon beamed, opening the door for his eldest son.

"Is Mum going to be ok Dad, maybe I should stay home from school as well?" Yami tried his Father, who shook his head. "Your Geometry test is very important to you Yami, nice try but you will see your Mother when you get home this afternoon, she will be fine. I'm going to take her to the doctor to see whats wrong," Akmankannon assured his son, before telling the limo driver to leave without him and to just take Yami to school.

Watching the limo drive off, Aknamkannon sighed and placed his hand on his sons shoulder, "Come on, we better go and see how your Mother is doing before I head off to work, you will look after her won't you?" Aknamkannon asked his son. "Of course Father, I love my Mother," Atem smiled.

Walking into the house and up the stairs, Atem followed closely behind his Father until they reached their room. Knocking gently on the door and hearing no reply, Aknamkannon slowly opened the door to find his wife sound asleep under a mound of blankets, "We better not disturb her while she's sleeping but can you keep an ear out for her if she yells out for something?" Aknamkannon whispered as Atem nodded.

Quietly closing the door and sneaking away from the bedroom, Atem watched his Father pack up the necessary paperwork he needed into his briefcase and then leave. Sighing sadly, Atem walked back up the stairs to his room chucking his jacket off onto his bed and the flopping down, "I better not go to sleep or I won't hear Mother calling," Atem told himself while finding something to do.

In class, over at Domino High Yami had just finished his Geometry test so only had to wait a few more minutes for the rest of his class to be done, '_I hope Mum is going to be ok, I wish I could have stayed at home as Atem got to,' _Yami thought to himself as he looked up at the clock, watching the hands slowly tick past one another. Now that his class was over it was morning tea time and Yami was lonely, he missed the comfort of his Brother and the soothing tone of his equally baritone voice. Hopefully, his Fathers meeting didn't take too long, by his calculations, Atem should be back by the middle of lunch, it was still over two hours away but Atem was worth the wait.

A little earlier than two hours later, the classroom door slid open and in walked Atem to Yami's amazement. Apologising for interrupting class Atem took his seat and looked over at Yami, who smiled. It wasn't long and that class was finished also, now he could finally talk to Atem, three hours of separation was far too much for Yami.

Finding his Brother in the bathroom washing his hands Yami grabbed Atem's wet hand from tap and pulled him in close to his body, so that now they were almost nose to nose, "I've missed you so much Atem, school is so boring without you," Yami whispered, just in case there was someone in one of the stalls.

"I missed you too Yami, the good news is I think Mother is getting better, I didn't even have to go to her the whole time Father was away," Atem whispered, lightly kissing Yami's pale lips. "I really want to kiss you back Atem, but I also don't want to get caught," Yami whispered into Atem's ear.

Looking at the stalls behind Yami and then back to Yami again, Atem smirked, "I have an idea, but we better be quick," Atem whispered into Yami's ear, running his tongue around its outter edge. Taking his Brothers pale hand in his Atem, led Yami into a stall and locked the door. putting the seat down first Atem sat down and patted his thigh as an invitation for his younger Brother to sit down, "Sit sideways on my knee with your feet up on the wall," Atem whispered as Yami did as instructed.

"Now what?" Yami asked with a certain mischievous look in his eye as he snaked his arms around Atems neck, mostly for balance. "Well, what do you think, you were the one that was hungering to kiss me so go for it," Atem whispered, sneaking a kiss onto his Brothers pale neck.

Slipping his hand under his Brother's chin, Yami captured Atem's lips in a passionate kiss as his hand snaked up the inside of his top over his tanned abdomen. Feeling his Brother's hand moving further up his chest and onto a hardened nipple, Atem sighed contently as he mimicked the actions of his Brother. Atem loved the feel of his Brothers pale warm body against his as he kissed him, it made him feel comfortable and relaxed.

"Yami..." Atem muttered against the pale boys' lips. Pulling away from Atem, Yami raised an eyebrow, "Whats wrong Temmy, " he whispered. "I'm sorry to ruin this again but I need to get up, I can't feel my legs," Atem chuckled, quietly as Yami climbed off his Brothers lap.

"Now you can blame _my_ hormones, sorry Atem," Yami blushed as he helped Atem to his feet. "Just give me a minute, I think my legs are too numb to walk," Atem complained. "Can you walk far enough so we can get out of this stall, if someone sees us in here together I dont think I will live it down, considering everyone thinks we're "Brothers", Yami mark in air quotes, opening the door for Atem.

"Good point, now could you be a good little "Brother" and rub my thighs down just to get the circulation back?" Atem asked as he hobbled out of the stall towards the basin, so he had something to lean on. "Of course I'll help you, it's my fault yet again," Yami chuckled as he went down onto one knee gently pushing his thumbs into Atem's thigh, pushing the blood flow downward.

After a few minutes of rubbing Atems thighs, he finally felt good enough to walk, "Thanks Yami, that feels alot better. You know you are alot heavier than you look," Atem chuckled opening the Bathroom door for his younger sibling. "Oh, and what is that supposed to mean?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow as they walked towards their lockers.

"N-nothing, I'm just making a statement is all," Atem said nervously taking an extra stride away from Yami. "You better not be saying I'm fat, Atemu Horus Sennen" Yami growled, picking up his pace so that he was now walking briskly.

"You're clearly not fat Yami, just heavy boned," Atem called as he started to run, running straight past his locker while laughing. Rolling his eyes at his Brother Yami stopped at his locker and grabbed his lunch before continuing on down the hall and outside where he found Atem in his favourite spot under the old cherry tree. "I wonder what Mana made me for lunch?" Yami teased looking between his lunch and Atem, who was now starting to look hungry.

"Hey! That's my lunch," Atem pointed out, seeing a clear letter 'A' on the lid. "Oh I'm sorry, but who didn't stop at their locker on the way out? finders keepers, Bro," Yami smirked poking his tongue out at his older Brother.

After lunch, the two boys shared their last class for the day, which Yami was really relieved about due to being apart from Atem for so long during the morning. To make things even better it was one of their favourite classes, Ancient history. It wasn't exactly Yami's most favourite class but he did enjoy it in the fact that he was with Atem for a whole 90 minutes and he was slowly learning about his Mother and Fathers heritage.

Waiting for her class to settle down, Mrs Ishtar started her lesson. "Good afternoon class, I have a different sort of lesson planned for you today," Ishizu said with a smile. Watching her class looking around and talk to one another about what they supposed was going to happen, Ishizu quietened them down again so she could continue, "I can see you are all excited about something new happening but I have another surprise for you, at the end of the year along with my Husband, I will be taking the ten best students on a field trip to Cairo in Egypt for twelve days."

Now that the class had heard this news, everyone was a buzz with excitement. Looking at Atem, Yami raised his hand, "Mrs Ishtar, can I ask you something," Yami asked, waiting for his class the be quiet. "Yes Yami, what would you like to ask?" Ishizu asked, smiling at the young Sennen.

"Mrs Ishtar, what do you mean by the ten best students," Yami asked, raising an eyebrow. "That is a very good question Yami, perhaps I should explain further. As you all know at the end of the year you have your exams, well ten of you that belong to this class with the best results will be going on the field trip," Ishizu explained, as Yami gave his teacher a nod of thanks.

Watching other students in his class raise their hands and ask various other questions, Yami smiled in confidence knowing that he was going to be one of the ones that were chosen for the field trip to Egypt. Now that everyone had finished asking their questions, Ishizu continued on with her lesson. Before the boys knew it, it was home time and they could go home and alleviate their fears as to what was wrong with their Mother.

Rushing out the school gate and jumping into the awaiting limo, Yami and Atem sat in the back anxiously waiting for their ride to finally arrive up the driveway of their home. Only living ten minutes or so away from school, their ride home was very short and always very much appreciated.

Dashing through the door, Atem spotted his Father sitting at the dining table reading the newspaper and sipping at a cup of tea. "Good afternoon boys, did you have a good day a school?" Akamkannon asked, looking over the top of his paper. "Our class is going to Egypt at the end of the year, well ten of us are anyway," Yami excitedly told his Father, almost unable to contain himself.

"Well thats very good Yami, I wish you both the best of luck," Aknamkannon chuckled. "Father? How did Mothers doctors appointment go?" Atem asked, nervously. "It went well and your Mother is going to be fine and we have abit of a surprise for you," Aknamkannon told his anxious son.

"May we go up and see her?" Atem asked. "I don't see why not, just make sure she isn't asleep so be quiet until you get to our room," Aknamkannon ordered. "Yes Father," Atem nodded as he quietly made his way up the stairs followed by Yami.

Knocking gently on the door then waiting for an answer, Atem smiled when he heard his Mothers voice call for them in come in. Pushing the door open and then holding it for Yami to come in, the two boys sat down on the bed next to their Mother. "Father told us you had a surprise for us, it's not anything bad is it?" Atem asked.

"No, not at all, it's actually a very lovely surprise that has surprised even me," Loretta giggled, making her sons look at her with raised eyebrows. "Come on Mum, we want to know what the surprise is," Yami asked eagerly.

"Ok, I'll tell you, just settle down Yami. You're getting yourself overexcited," Loretta smiled patting he sons shoulder. "Well, as you two boys know, your Father took me to the doctor this morning because I have been so unwell, especially in the past few days and we were shocked to find out that you two will be getting a baby Brother or Sister."

"You're having a baby Mother? W-when will they be born?" Atem asked, partially nervous and partially excited. "I'm only roughly three months now so he or she will be born sometime around the middle of next year," Loretta explained.

"Yes! Now I won't be the youngest sibling anymore," Yami cheered pumping his fist in the air as both Atem and Loretta chuckled at his actions.

The boys couldn't believe their ears, in no time at all they would have a baby Brother or Sister. The only thing that stopped Atem from being as excited as Yami, was he now knew what had happened to his Mother when he and his real twin Brother were born which unnerved the tan teen. Would the same thing happen to their Mother again or would she be ok this time? No one knew and only time would tell.

Sensing her sons' anxiety, Loretta took Atem's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Atem honey, I know you are worried about me but I will be fine. The health care is alot better in this country than it was when you and Heba were born sixteen years ago, the doctors know about the complications that I had and said they will do everything they can to keep an eye on my progress. If it will dilute some of your fears, I would like for you to come with me in a few months time to my scan appointment so that you can see for yourself that everything is ok," Loretta informed her son, looking up into his stunning crimson irises.

Being surprised by his Mothers request, Atem nodded and then thanked his Mother for the invitation before turning to Yami, "We should leave Mother to rest now Yami, besides we have homework to do," Atem reminded his younger sibling, who sighed not realy wanting to leave just yet.

"I suppose you are right Atem," Yami nodded at his Brother then turned to his Mother. "Get well soon Mum, will we see you at dinner?" Yami asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure Yami, sorry. I do feel better but maybe not good enough to be eating, I'll see," Loretta smiled as Yami nodded and then gave his Mother a hug before leaving hand in hand with Atem.

Now that dinner had been had and it was the boy's bedtime, Atem stood for several minutes looking out the window into a moonless but starry sky. One specific thing was on constant repeat in his mind "_Mother is having another baby...". _Sighing, Atem hesitantly pulled his curtains closed and made his way to his bed laying down on his back with his head rested on his entwined fingers. He was happy for his Mother that she was able to have another child but he was still concerned for his Mothers health and well being after the birth.

Turning over in bed Atem closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep but no matter how hard he tried and no matter which way he turned he just couldn't get to sleep. Sitting up in his bed, Atem looked down at his hands and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day at school and being tired wouldn't help his concentration.

Even though the two boys weren't real twins, Yami some how knew something was wrong with his Brother. Biting his lip in uncertainty Yami sat up in his bed deciding whether he should go and see if Atem was ok or not? It was late at night but Yami knew that any comfort he provided his Brother would be appreciated, just like he appreciated the comfort his Brother gave him in times of need.

Now that he was sure about the decision he was making, Yami got up and padded across his bedroom floor, quietly opening the door and the shutting it behind him. Sneaking further down the hall, Yami came to Atem's room but didn't knock this time, instead, he opened the door and stuck his head in whispering his Brothers name. "Atem, hey are you awake."

Hearing his name, Atem turned his head towards the door and sighed, "ah, yea...I am" Atem whispered back, sounding depressed. Padding over to his Brothers bed, Yami sat down on the edge and wrapped his arm around Atem's waist with his head resting on his shoulder. "Can't sleep either can you?" Yami asked.

Softly shaking his head, Atem looked down at Yami and tried to smile, "Thank you for being here for me Yami, I don't know what has been going on with me recently. I haven't been sleeping properly and I've been getting told off at school for not paying attention which isn't like me, I wish I could talk to my Mother right now," Atem sighed again, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"I can't tell you for sure, because I'm not a doctor but I think you might be depressed. I've noticed that you have been acting differently ever since that night you admitted your feelings to me and we kissed," Yami pointed out. "Unfortunately I think you are right and I know that I should tell Mother about it but I don't want to start taking pills at my age, I'm only sixteen," Atem whispered hoarsely, his stress levels rising again.

Reaching over and grabbing his Brothers shoulder, Yami gently turned Atem side on and hugged him, "I know you're scared but I don't want anything to happen to you, you're my Brother and I love you," Yami whispered to Atem, tightening the embrace. "I love you too Yami but I'm afraid that it's our relationship that is doing this to me," Atem sighed sadly, squeezing his eyes shut. "Yami, I think we need to put our relationship on hold for a while. I'm sorry."

Hearing those words slip from Atem's lips saddened Yami but he knew it was best for both of them, at least until Atem got himself sorted out. Nodding in reluctant agreement, Yami sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheek, "I don't like to admit it but you're right, I just want you to get better and be happy again like you used to be when we were younger. I have loved our tender times together but I'm willing to stop doing that until something is done about your state of mind." Yami acknowledged, gently rubbing Atem's back.

"Will you still stay with me tonight? I know it defeats the purpose of what you just said but I don't know if I will be able to fall asleep on my own or at all without you by my side" Atem confessed, exhaustion now setting in. "Of course I will, you are still my big Brother and I will always be there for you no matter what," Yami smiled as he felt Atem pull out of their embrace and wriggle down under his covers.

"Thank you for coming in here to talk to me Yami, I really needed it. Yet again it's because of you that I will be able to talk to Mother in the morning about my suspected condition and have her do something to help me," Atem whispered as the corner of his mouth turned up into a small smile."Night big Bro, sweet dreams," Yami whispered as he wriggled down into bed with his back pressed up against Atem's, slowly letting his eye's slip shut.


	9. Depression

**Thank you once again to Lil' Dark for reviewing the last ch, I hope you enjoy this one. More of Atem's problems will be made clear in the next chapter, I promise. **

* * *

Waking up the next morning with the sun streaming in the gap between the curtains, Yami woke up still spooned up against his Brother who was still softly snoring. As he lay watching his Brother sleep the thoughts of last nights conversation echoed in Yami's head, why was Atem like this all of a sudden? Yami couldn't understand it, Atem had always been so happy when they were together but he figured that that was maybe one of the symptoms of his depression, one moment he would be happy the next he would be upset and not wanting to talk to anyone.

Feeling the warm sunlight on his tanned eyelids Atem's eyes slowly opened. Now remembering that he had shared his bed with his younger Brother last night, he slowly turned over and looked up at Yami who had sat himself up leaving the covers on over his legs. "Yami...Everything ok?" Atem asked with a still sleepy sounding voice.

"Morning Atem, Yea I'm ok I was just thinking about what we spoke about last night," Yami answered, smiling half-heartedly. "Oh, that...Yami, I'm really sorry if I upset you or hurt your feelings with what I said last night," Atem sighed.

"Don't be sorry Atem, its not your fault what you said was completely reasonable and to be honest I feel the same way. Maybe this whole thing hasn't affected me as much as it has with you but I think with us being teenagers and that our hormones are all over the place, it might take us a few years before we can really understand our true feelings towards one another," Yami chuckled dryly.

"I love you Yami and I don't want to feel like this, you are an amazing person and every time I've needed you you've been there for me through everything I've faced. But sadly you are right and if it takes us until we are nearly twenty to get our lives and relationship sorted out, at least we will still have each other." Atem smiled giving his Brother a hug.

"It's nice to see you happy once again, but you really need to talk to Mum sometimes about what has been going on with you," Yami mentioned, not wanting to bring the subject up again.

"I know and I will, I promise but right now we should get up and get ready for school or else we will be late," Atem reminded his younger Brother as he slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom, grabbing his uniform on the way past.

Reluctantly getting out of Atem's nice warm bed, Yami sighed and softly shook his head. He didn't know whether Atem would talk to their Mother or not about the problem he was having, he knew what his older Brother was like, he was very reserved and would only tell or ask someone something if it was necessary. Yami was sort of glad in a way that his Brother was like that, but on the other hand, when you had the kind of problems going on in your head as Atem did, it wasn't so great to be so secretive.

Doing up the last of the buttons on his clean white shirt, Yami's ears perked up when he heard the sound of his Mothers voice calling him and Atem down for breakfast. "Atem, are you done in the bathroom? Mum just called us for breakfast," Yami called to no reply.

Thinking that it was strange that his Brother hadn't answered back, Yami walked over to the bathroom door with a raised eyebrow, "Atem? Everything ok?" He asked knocking on the door. A few seconds passed and to Yami's relief the lock on the door clicked and the door opened to a very happy looking Atem.

"Why, didn't you answer me?" Yami growled lightly, still not being able to take his eyes off his Brother. Yami didn't know what it was but Atem looked different somehow this morning, they were both in their regular school uniform, so it wasn't that. He just couldn't seem to put his finger on it. "Sorry Yami, I was busy brushing my teeth when you called the first time and then when you knocked on the door I had a mouthful of mouth wash so couldn't answer you," Atem explains, proudly showing his Brother is pure white teeth.

"Yea well, just don't do it again. I was really worried about you and you had the door locked," Yami sighed, giving Atem's arm a light punch as punishment. "I'm sorry for having good hygiene, Mother," Atem teased poking out his tongue but now rubbing his slightly hurt arm. Chuckling and shaking his head at his Brothers antics, Yami grabbed his jacket off the duchess before opening the door for Atem and heading out of the room. Atem followed Yami downstairs. "Morning, Mum."

"Morning boys, Atem since you have been doing so well in school, I have a little surprise for you" Loretta smiled, pulling her car keys out from behind her back and jingling them.

Atem recognized the keys as hers. "You're going to let me drive?" he asked excitedly. "You can only drive yourself for now until you get used to handling the car and the power of it, just for safety's sake Rolland is going to pick Yami up in the limo to take him to and from school. If you can bring my car home to me in one piece without a single scratch or dent on it, I may consider giving it to you one day soon"

"That is awesome!" Atem took the keys and pocketed them. "Thanks, Mum." "Please be careful Atem, it's a very expensive and powerful car and I don't want to see you getting hurt. Now eat up or else you're going to be late" Loretta ordered softly, giving her son a hug and kissing his forehead. Atem quickly ate his food then stood up. "We better get going, Yami."

"Woah there, easy tiger, I forgot to mention. I will be coming with you on the way to school to see if you are ready to drive my car yet or not. You're Father and I have another meeting so Roland will take me to work from school" Loretta explained

"Okay." Atem agreed quickly. Seeing the limo pull up in the driveway, Loretta looked at Yami "You better go, Roland, is here, have a good day at school ok?" Turning back to Atem, she nodded, "Go on, go out to the car and get it started I will be there in a minute."

"Okay, thank you, Mother." Atem hurried out to the car. He got in and started up, excited as the car roared to life. Walking past the car, Yami glared slightly at Atem on his way to the limo, "Hey, are you sure about this?" Yami asked with concern on his face with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, I'm fine." Atem managed a smile at his brother.

"Just be careful, Mum will kill you if anything happens to you or her car," Yami warned, taking yearning glance at the shiny sapphire blue paintwork of his Mothers Mustang. "I promise you, nothing's going to happen." Atem reached his hand out of the car. "I will see you at school."

Sighing in defeat, the corner of Yami's mouth curled up in a small smile, "You better, or else it won't just be Mum on your case" Yami mock threatened, taking a firm hold of his Brothers hand. "Be safe."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Atem squeezed his hand and let go as his mother came out. "See you at school."

"See you later Atem," Yami called as he dashed over to the awaiting limo and jumped in before it took off out the drive.

"Is everything ok between you two? What was that all about?" Loretta asked as she climbed into the passenger's seat and pulled her seat belt on.

"Everything is fine. He just worries." Atem gave his Mum a smile before pulling away from the house. "Now just take it easy and take your time, there's no need to rush," Loretta instructed her son as he drove.

"Thanks, Mum." Atem drove carefully to school and parked as the limo pulled up. "Whew, I made it." Atem sighed in relief. "Well done Atem, I'm very proud of you. That was some excellent driving for your first time. Now look after the keys while at school and I will see you later at home," Loretta nodded to her son as she climbed out of the car and headed over to the limo. "Yes, Mother." Atem got out of the car and locked up, pocketing them.

All day at school Atem couldn't believe how lucky he was that he got to drive his Mother's car, he couldn't wait to school had finished for the day so he could get back in the car and drive it home again. Coincidentally in science class after lunch, one of the students had accidentally mixed the wrong two ingredients causing a severe chemical reaction, due to this the whole school was sent home for safety reasons.

Quietly thanking the person that did it, Atem dashed out of class to get his belongs from his locker and unlocked the car before jumping in and starting it up. Checking his mirrors, Atem put the car into reverse and pulled out onto the road. Being now fully distracted by everything in the car, Atem never realised he was coming up to a set of traffic lights. As he drove through a turning yellow light, an oncoming vehicle smashed through the passenger's side door. With a loud crunch of metal and glass, Atem was knocked unconscious from the impact throwing him forward, hitting his head.

Getting up from her desk at work, about to go for a late lunch, Loretta raised an eyebrow when she heard her phone ringing, "Good afternoon, Loretta Sennen speaking," Loretta answered, walking out of her office. "Mrs Sennen? I'm a nurse at the hospital. I'm ringing to inform you that your son has been involved in a car accident," The young female nurse informed Loretta as she froze on the spot, in shock and total disbelief.

"What?! Oh no Atem, I will be right there, thank you for informing me," Loretta sighed before hanging up and heading straight for her husband's office. "Aknam, I need to go Atem's been in a car accident and is in hospital," Loretta panicked. "Is he going to be okay?" Aknam asked, concerned.

"The nurse didn't say, but he was driving my car so I better take your keys and go and get Yami from school on the way" Loretta explained, trying to keep herself from crying from the shock of it all. "You need to stay calm so you can get to the hospital. Take the limo." Aknamkannon suggested, rising from his desk.

"Our son has been in a car accident and I need to get to the hospital quickly, just please give me your keys. I will be fine I promise," Loretta growled as her stress level rose. Aknamkannon reluctantly handed her the keys, watching her leave.

Knowing that the elevator would take too long Loretta dashed down the five flights of stairs and out of the building, to look for her husbands' car. Spotting the lights flashing on it when she pushed the remote unlock button, she quickly strode over to the car and got in. "I hope Atem is ok, I knew he was too young to drive that car just yet," Loretta growled again at herself as she drove out of the parking lot, racing towards the hospital.

At the Hospital, a young nurse at the desk looked up as Loretta reached her. "May I help you?" "I'm Loretta Sennen, my son was involved in a car accident a few moments ago, could you tell me where he is?" Loretta asked as her stress levels still remained high."He's in exam room 1." The nurse pointed to a curtained area. "How is he, do you know?" Loretta asked, looking down to where the nurse had pointed.

"He is in no immediate danger as far as I could tell." The nurse smiled apologetically. "Well at least that is a bit of good news, thank you" Loretta nodded with a sigh of relief as she made her way down to where her son was. Remembering that she hadn't gotten Yami from school in all the chaos, Loretta rung Roland and informed him on what had happened, telling him to take Yami home and that she would be there as soon as she could.

Atem slept lightly on the stretcher, a bandage taped to his temple and his left arm in a sling. "Atem hunny, can you hear me?" Loretta asked, touching his good hand.

Atem opened his eyes groggily. "Mother...?" "Oh thank goodness, how are you feeling?" Loretta sighed, feeling a lot calmer now that she knew her son was ok.

"Sleepy..." Atem replied, with half-lidded eyes. "What on earth happened?" Loretta asked, now trying to keep her son awake. Not knowing the true extent of his injuries.

Atem sighed, wincing as his bruised ribs ached. "I got hit from the side...". "I'm disappointed that you crashed my car but I'm just glad you are ok and that you are still alive," Loretta smiled weakly.

"Mum?" Yami asked from the door, knocking. Roland had reluctantly brought him to the hospital. "Yami, what are you doing here? I thought Roland was meant to be taking you home?" Loretta asked, looking confused and slightly annoyed.

"Master Sennen refused to go until he was sure his brother was okay." Roland apologized. "I don't blame him, now we need to tell their Father that he's ok. Thank you, Roland, you can go now," Loretta nodded, dismissing him.

Roland bowed his head and left. Yami stepped forward, his eyes on his brother. "Is he okay?" He asked, watching Atem's steady breathing. "I think so, being hit side on usually kills people in car accidents so your Brother is very lucky to be alive. He will just need some rest and maybe a bit of time off school," Loretta sighed, gazing at her son who was now asleep.

"He got me so worried..." Yami bit his lip as he stared at his brother. "He may look bad now but he's going to be ok Yami," Loretta assured her son. "Can I sit with him?" Yami asked anxiously. "Of course, I should go and ring your Father to let him know that the both of us are ok" Loretta giggled nervously.

As Loretta reached the door, Yami closed his eyes, unable to stay quiet. "Mum?" "What's wrong Yami?" Loretta asked, looking back curiously at her son. "I think Atem tried to kill himself." Yami blurted, then clapped his hand over his mouth in horror. "What!? Yami, why would you say something like that? That's a very serious thing to say about your Brother," Loretta frowned.

"He seemed depressed last night and then this happened." Yami went pink. "Well let me speak to him once he wakes up but you still need to be very careful about what you say, especially if it's not true," Loretta said giving her son a stern look. "I know he was depressed," Yami muttered, looking back at his brother. Ignoring her sons' comment, Loretta left the room with her phone up to her ear

Noticing that his Brother was stirring, Yami looked back at his brother. "Atem, did you hurt yourself...?" Still being in pain from his injuries, Atem slowly opened his eyes and looked over at his Brother "Why did you tell Mother about my depression? Of course, I'm hurt, can't you see this bandage on my head," Atem growled, pointing to it.

"She needed to know, Atem. Did you hurt yourself on purpose?" Yami asked, growling back with just as much anger and concern. "No of course not, it. Was. An. Accident. I don't exactly know what happened but I'm not suicidal," Atem frowned folding his bad arm lightly over his good arm. Yami bit his lip in doubt.

"Where is our Mother anyway?" Atem asked looking around the room. "She left to call someone," Yami explained. "I don't know who." Just then Loretta came back into the room and saw that her son was awake once again, "Is everything ok in here?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow as she looked between her two sons. "I wasn't trying to kill myself, Mother. I swear..." Atem blurted out of nowhere.

"Ssh its ok Atem, I know" Loretta soothed, sitting on the edge of his bed. "It was just a really bad accident but you need to be honest with me, do you think you have depression?" Loretta asked, touching his hand. "I don't know..." Atem looked down. "I just feel like something's wrong."

"Once you are allowed out of hospital I will make sure you get the help that you need to sort it out," Loretta told him. Atem gave her a small smile. "Thank you." "You're my son Atem, I don't want to see you suffering in life. I know what it's like to be a teenager so I know what you are going through," Loretta smiled.

"But you're not gay. How can you understand?" Atem asked, confused. "No I'm not," Loretta giggled, forgetting that small detail. "What I mean is, I understand what you are going through as far as your hormones are concerned." Atem turned pink as he realized what he said to his mother. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for," Loretta smiled giving her son a small hug. Just as Loretta sat back from hugging Atem, a small knock was heard at the door. "Who could that be?" Atem asked, confused.

Opening the door, a young female nurse stepped into the room "Atem, is it? I've spoken to the doctor and he said he will be around to give you a quick checkup soon and if you pass you will be free to go home to continue your recovery," the nurse informed him. "Thank you." Atem smiled at her.

"The doctor is in the next room so he should be here in the next few minutes," the nurse nodded before leaving the room. "Hopefully I can go home, this room is driving me crazy." Atem huffed. "I'm actually surprised they aren't keeping you here overnight, especially after that bad accident," Loretta sighed. "I'm in some pain but other than that I'm fine." Atem winced.

Just as Loretta was about to reply to her son there was another knock on the door and the doctor walked in "Atem, its good to see you awake. How are you feeling young man?" He asked. "I hurt but I'm okay," Atem responded. "Ok, I just need to check your eyes, take the bandage off your temple and check those ribs of yours," the doctor chuckled trying the lighten the mood.

"Go ahead, I'm anxious to get home." Atem smiled slightly. "I bet you are but you need to take it slow especially with that arm," the doctor reminded him, tapping his shoulder gently with his pen.

"I know, luckily I have my family to help." Atem smiled looking over at his Mother and Brother. "You're a very lucky young man you know that now just relax and I will check your eyes." the doctor instructed, bringing out his auriscope. Atem relaxed, allowing the doctor to check him.

After Atem's check up the doctor smiled at him and nodded "Ok, after all that I think you are good to go home, I only need to fill out a script for you for some pain medication and then you're free to go. You may also get dressed while I'm away." "Thank you." Atem nodded back, looking down at the pale blue gown he was in.

"I will be back shortly with your script," the doctor nodded then left. "What were you doing driving the car so early in the day anyway, you should have been at school?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow. "There was a chemistry accident that made them send us home sooner," Atem explained to his Mother and then looked to Yami who nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well you are both lucky you didn't get caught up that as well". Loretta sighed as she shook her head, wondering what else could go wrong today.

"Can I go home now?" Atem complained with a huff as he tried to do his jeans up with only one hand just as the doctor walked back into the room. "Of course, just take care of that arm and don't let it get bumped too much," the doctor suggested, opening the door for the three of them.

Atem headed gingerly to the door, nodding to the doctor in thanks. "Yami can you give your Brother a hand please, but be careful of his ribs," Loretta instructed, stepping out of the room first and to take the script from the doctor. "Sure." Yami stepped closer to Atem, offering to help.

Getting to the car and unlocking it Loretta opened the door as Yami helped Atem into the car, "Are you boys ok?" Loretta asked, turning in her seat. "Fine, just don't hit any bumps." Atem looked pale. "Help your Brother keep as still as possible please Yami and I'll drive as carefully as I can, I promise." Loretta winked at Yami through the rearview mirror.

Carefully wrapping his arm around Atem's shoulders, Yami felt him wince as the car jostled as their Mother drove. "You okay, Atem?" Yami whispered. "I think so...Are almost home Mother?" Atem winced again, leaning into Yami's chest.

"Almost Atem, I'm really sorry hunny. I'm trying not to let you get bumped around too much," Loretta explained, finally turning the corner into their street. Closing his eyes to try and ease the nauseous feeling in his stomach, Atem winced again and he felt the car slowly move over another bump, "Hey Atem, you ok? We're home," Yami whispered again to his Brother, looking down at him.

"Could you help me out of the car and up to my room, please Yami. I need to lay down" Atem asked quietly. Gently slipping his arm out from behind Atem's back, Yami got out the opposite side of the car then ran around to Atem's side to open his door, "I'm here Atem, just take it easy," Yami encouraged, watching how slow his Brothers movements now were.

Making sure his Brother didn't hit his head on the inside of the car door, Yami slipped his arm around Atem's waist, on his good side and helped him back to the house. "Oh Yami," Loretta called suddenly. "I'm going to take your Fathers car back to him and pick up your Brothers prescription and then I will be back within an hour or so."

"Thank you, Mum, I will look after Atem, I promise," Yami stated, nodded to his Mother as she turned the car around then drove off down the drive.

Now in the house, Yami helped Atem lay back onto his bed, fluffing up his pillows behind him, "Is that ok, how are you feeling now?" Yami asked, taking a small step back from Atem's bed. "A bit better I suppose," Atem winced, moving slightly on his pillows. "I just wish Mother would get here with my pain medication, my ribs are really sore now and I think the lot I had at the hospital is wearing off."

"Do you want me to get something for you from Mana until Mum gets home, I don't like seeing you in pain," Yami smiled sympathetically, stepping closer again to comfort his Brother. "Only if you don't mind, I don't expect for my younger Brother to run around after me. It was my stupid fault that the accident happened in the first place," Atem sighed, casting his eyes down to his bandaged wrist that lay in the sling.

"I promised our Mother that I would look after you until she got home and look after you I will. You just stay there and rest and I'll go and find Mana, ok?" Yami clarified, cupping Atem's slightly grazed cheek. locking his crimson eyes with Yami's deep violet ones, Atem nodded a thank you to his younger Brother before he left to find his Mothers maid.

Coming back in the room less than ten minutes later, Yami smiled in admiration at his sleeping Brother whose already good looks were being highlighted by the orange tinted rays of the evening sun. Not wanting to disturb his Brothers peaceful rest, Yami sat the two white pills and a large glass of water down on his bedside cabinet before quietly sneaking out the door. Hearing that dinner was almost ready, Yami settled himself down in the living room, deciding to watch a bit of TV to pass the time until dinner was served up.

Just as Yami was getting comfortable with the program he was watching the sound of a vehicle was heard coming up the drive, "Mum's home," Yami cheered as he quickly turned off the TV as he leapt off the couch.

Patiently waiting for his Mother to come through the door, Yami smiled when at last she stepped foot in the house carrying a small bag from the pharmacy, "Well hello Yami, you certainly look pleased to see me," Loretta smiled back at her son as she received a hug from him.

"I know it's only been a few hours since I saw you last but I'm glad you are finally home, I think dinner is almost ready too," Yami beamed, while still hugging his Mother. "I'm home just in time then," Loretta giggled. "How is your Brother doing? Has he been ok while I was gone?"

"I think he's still asleep, he said his ribs were still sore so I went to get some pain medication for him from Mana and when I got back, he was asleep," Yami informed his Mother as he looked up the stairs. "It's good to know that he has such a kind and caring little Brother to look after him, I should go and see if he is ok and give him his medicine," Loretta said holding up the bag.

Just as Loretta was about to make her way up the stairs, something caught her eye. Looking up, Loretta's smiled brightened when she looked up and saw Atem standing at the top of the stairs with a small smile on his face, "I was just coming up to see you, how are you feeling hunny?" Loretta asked as Atem slowly walked down the stairs, taking one at a time.

"My ribs still hurt a little, but I'm ok," Atem told his Mother honestly as he neared her. "I'm sorry for being away for so long, when I got back to your Fathers work I had to help him with some paperwork and then one of his investors rung. And then the pharmacy was busy and..." Loretta trailed off as she noticed her sons laughing. "What are you two laughing at?" she asked, slightly narrowing her eyes at them.

"Its ok Mum, we knew you wouldn't be home early," Yami chuckled. "And we also know how busy Father can get, you don't have to worry about us Mother, Yami took really good care of me," Atem continued to smile, chuckling a little. "Well, that's good. But what on earth are you two laughing about? I never said anything funny?" she asked, now raising an eyebrow at her sons.

"Nothing really Mum, it's just when you start up your little rants we kinda find it funny, I don't know why." Yami continued to chuckle. "Well I supposed even after what has happened today, we should all be very thankful that your Brother is still alive and with us," Loretta smiled, giving Atem a small hug.

Hearing that her boss was home, Mana gently knocked on the living room door to let the three of them know of her presence, "Good evening Mana, what can I do for you?" Loretta asked, giving the brunette a smile. "Dinner is ready Mrs Sennen, would you like some?" Mana asked hopefully. "I think all three of us are hungry," Loretta commented, looking down at the boys who nodded in agreement.

Nodding to Loretta then heading out of the room, Mana dashed to the kitchen and dished up three plates of food and then brought them to Atem, Yami and Loretta who had just sat down at the table. "Thank you Mana, this looks wonderful. If you could save a plateful for Aknamkannon, it would be much appreciated, he will be home later," Loretta informed the young maid as she nodded then left the room for the family to eat in peace.

"So how is your arm feeling Atem?" Loretta asked as she took a sip of her grape juice. "I think my ribs hurt more than my arm and they aren't even broken," Atem chuckled a little as he too took a drink. "While you are eating your dinner, you should take two of these while you have some food in your stomach," Loretta suggested, holding up a small bottle of pain killers.

"Argh, I hate taking pills," Atem winced. "I know, so do I but there isn't many in here and you only have to take two for a start then one every 8 to 10 hours there afterwards for five days," Loretta read from the bottle, before handing two pills to her son.

"Woah, these things are huge," Atem gasped, seeing the size of them sitting in his hand. "They are high potency so that is why you only take one a day, the pharmacist informed me though that you should take two for a start so you can get a decent nights sleep tonight with no pain," Loretta instructed as she continued to eat.

Taking his pills as instructed, Atem also continued to slowly eat his dinner until it was finished. Finishing his dinner at about the same time, Yami sat back from the table rubbing his full stomach, "Wow that was really good, I must have been hungry," Yami chuckled, letting out a small belch from his bubbly drink. "I know how you feel Yami, I haven't eaten anything all day. But I don't know if I could eat any more, maybe I will go to bed early and rest my sore ribs," Atem said with a yawn as he began to get up from the table.

Remembering that she had booked an appointment for her son, Loretta called his name before he reached the door, "What's wrong Mother?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow. "I forgot to tell you that I made an appointment for you at the psychiatrists, I couldn't get an appointment for you until 9 am on Monday morning. Are you going to be ok until then?" Loretta asked, looking at her son with concern.

"Yes Mother, I will be fine. But what about school?" Atem asked still with an eyebrow raised. "I dropped a doctors certificate off at your school on the way back to work this afternoon, which is valid for two weeks. You need about six weeks for your arm but I think once your ribs are healed properly you should be ok at school as long as you take it easy," Loretta suggested.

"Thank you Mother," Atem nodded, coming back to give his Mother a hug goodnight before heading out the door to bed. Stretching his arms above his head and yawning, Yami looked at his Mother, "I better get to bed too Mum, unlike Atem I have school in the morning," Yami chuckled, rising out of his seat.

"Ok, good night Yami. Thank you for looking after your Brother today while I was so busy," Loretta nodded to her son as she was embraced in a hug from her second son. "I love Atem, Mum I hated seeing him in pain so I had to do something," Yami smiled with a small pink blush on his cheeks.

"Sleep well Yami, I love you," Loretta smiled. "I love you too Mum, night," Yami smiled back at his Mother before heading out the door and upstairs to his room. On the way to his room, Yami stopped outside Atem's door, biting his lip in hesitation as he gently knocked. To his surprise, Atem called out for his Brother to come in. "Sorry to disturb you temmy, I thought you might have been asleep," Yami mentioned, watching his Brother slowly climb in under his blankets.

"It's ok, I don't mind you coming to see me. It's taken me ages just to get into my pj's with this broken arm," Atem chuckled lifting his arm to emphasise his point. "I just came to check on you and give you some help getting ready for bed but it seems I'm a bit late, sorry." Yami blushed, feeling guilty for not being there for helping his Brother.

"Don't worry about it Yami, I'm just glad you are here to help me," Atem smiled. "I-Is it ok if I give you a hug goodnight," Yami asked and he meekly stepped closer to his Brothers bed. "Of course you can, I would never say no to you hugging me Yami, you're my Brother," Atem nodded as he pushed himself up a little in bed and then winced because of his sore ribs.

Giving his Brother a gentle hug and then helping him to gently lay back down, Yami waited till his Brother was completely comfortable before he backed out of the room, turning the light off for him in the process. "Sleep well Atem," Yami whispered as he closed the door.

Making his way back to his own room, Yami got himself dressed into his pj's before slipping into bed and laying down. Sighing with contentment Yami's eyes slowly slipped closed as his mind flashed back to the days' previous events, '_Why on earth did I say that to my Mother, I feel really bad for blurting that out to her now_' Yami growled at himself in his thoughts, squeezing his eyes shut.

'_Mum, Atem tried to kill himself_' repeated in his head but in a more sarcastic tone "...argh what was I thinking, I really need to keep my mouth shut more often," he growled again, now grinding his teeth. After a few minutes of beating himself up, Yami finally settled down enough to go to sleep, hoping he would have a better but still lonely day tomorrow.


	10. Appointments

Monday morning finally came around and as usual Yami got up and got ready for school. On the other hand Atem was busy putting on his best clothes for his appointment that was fast approaching. Hearing his Mother call them for Breakfast Atem finished doing up the buttons on his shirt, to his best ability with only one good arm and then made his way downstairs.

Loretta looked up as she heard Atem on the stairs. "You look handsome, honey. But your shirt needs fixing. Can I help you?" "...Oh, yes please, thank you Mother" Atem blushed

Loretta approached him and fixed his mismatched buttons before straightening his collar. "Are you nervous?" Nodding silently, Atem looked up at his Mother, "I-I'm a little bit afraid actually," Atem admittedly nervously.

"Afraid of what?" Loretta asked, patting his shoulder. "I'm afraid of what the person is going to say, I guess I'm going to have to tell the Psychiatrist some of my deepest secrets and that worries me," Atem sighed, biting his lip. "He has probably heard worse. And whatever he says we will work to help you, I promise." Loretta nodded.

"Thank you Mother, I-I just don't want to be taking anti-depressant pills at my age and that worries me as well. What will my friends think if they find out?" Atem asked nervously, not really wanting to know the answer."Let's cross that bridge when we get there." Loretta checked her watch. "We better get going."

"Mother? Can I go and say goodbye to Yami? I havent seen him all morning and I know he's going to miss me at school" Atem mentioned. "Of course, just don't take too long. We need to get going soon" Loretta reminded him, giving her son a warm smile. "Yes Mother" Atem nodded before dashing up the stairs and knocking on Yami's door.

"Yes?" came the response."Hey Yami, I'm just about to get going to my appointment but I wanted to come and say goodbye to you first," Atem explained, as he opened the door and came in. Yami got to his feet. "I hope you do well." he whispered, hugging him and hiding his face in his brother's shirt.

"Yami? Are you ok? Whats wrong?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow as he returned the embrace. "I'm just worried about you." Yami murmured, looking up at him finally.

"I worried too, I feel almost too young to be doing something like this. I know I have the support from you and Mother but she assured me that I would be ok" Atem smiled, nervously. "You better go." Yami pulled away, hearing their mother call. "Good luck."

"Thanks Yami, you're the best little Brother ever" Atem said as he pulled Yami back in for one last small hug and then left. "You're the best big Brother." Yami mumbled, watching him go.

Loretta was waiting for Atem when he came back down. "Ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be I guess" Atem sighed with a gulp. Loretta led him to the car. As she drove, she gave him a small smile. "You will do just fine."

"I don't have to go in on my own do I Mother?" Atem asked, feeling his heart starting to pound faster in his chest. "I am not sure, but you can ask if I can come in." Loretta suggested. "I want you to be with me, what if I dont know what to say or I forget?" Atem said as he started to question himself in panic.

"I am sure he just wants to talk to you and see what the problem is." Loretta pulled up to the office. "Here we are." "Please come in with me Mother?" Atem pleaded, now feeling even more nervous. "Of course." Loretta got out of the car and went in with Atem, filling out forms.

"I-I dont know if I can do this anymore Mother, I-I want to go home" Atem whispered, looking around at the other people in the room who had just come in. Before Loretta could answer, a young man with a scruffy brown beard, hair, and wearing glasses appeared. "Atem Sennen?" "T-thats me" Atem answered nervously.

"Come into my office." The doctor gave him a smile and waved him forward. Waiting for his Mother to stand up also, Atem hestitantly followed the doctor and then sat down. Loretta sat down beside him. "Atem is a little nervous." she explained as the doctor closed the door behind him. "Understandably. We're just here to talk. So Atem, what is the problem?" The doctor asked as he brought out a note pad.

Sighing, Atem took a deep breath before he started, "Well I think I might have depression." The doctor sat down behind his desk with a sigh. "What makes you think that?" "It all started the night before my Brothers birthday, I-I don't know why I did it but I...I kissed him and I liked it" Atem admitted as a deep red blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Just to clarify Doc," Loretta interrupted. "My two sons aren't true Brothers. I adopted Yami when he was three months old because Atem's true twin died at birth and maybe this is where some of Atems depression stems from," Loretta added, trying to help her son in his nervous state as much as possible.

"Ah, do you think you're gay?" The doctor asked, raising an eyebrow at Atem. "Y-yes, I-I do. I love Yami more than I know I should," Atem confessed still blushing deep red.

"That is nothing to be scared of. It is natural to have feelings for someone if they're not related to you. Do you think you're ashamed of what people will think if they knew you had feelings for Yami?" the doctor asked, writting in short hand what Atem had said.

"I do try to act like he's just my Brother at school, but only because I don't want Yami to be made fun of if anyone finds out, I'm his big Brother and I have to protect him" Atem stated proudly.

"Do you feel like you want to harm yourself sometimes?" The doctor asked with a hint of concern in his voice as he looked down his nose and over his glasses at Atem.

"N-no never, I did have an accident in my Mothers car the other day. I didn't do it on purpose, I just wasn't paying attention and went through a yellow light," Atem admitted, showing his casted arm.

"Have you had these feelings before you realized you had feelings for your Brother?" The doctor continued to ask, as he jotted down notes. "No, no I didn't. I have always loved Yami but I felt that I loved him in a different way once I found out he wasn't my real Brother" Atem admitted, now starting to feel less nervous and a bit more comfortable.

"All right, I am going to recommend something I hope will help." The doctor reached for a pad of paper and began scribbling.

"I don't have to start taking pills do I?" Atem asked nervously as his anxiety levels rose doctor finished writing and tore off the page. "Not at all. Here," he handed the paper over, which had a name, phone number, and address.

"What is this? Mother? Do you know who this is?" Atem asked as he read the information on the page then looked back at his Mother with a raised eyebrow. "It's the name and contact information of a therapist. You clearly need someone to talk to and he's the best." The doctor nodded at the young, tan teen.

Skimming over the piece of paper, Loretta looked at Atem and then nodded to the doctor, "Yes I think I heard of him before, he is very good. Thank you so much for your time." "If you need anything else, just call my office." The doctor nodded, giving Atem a small smile.

"Thank you" Atem smiled back as he left the doctors office. Handing the car keys to her son, Loretta looked down at him."Go out the the car please Atem, I will be there with you soon," Loretta instructed as she went to the reception desk.

"Ok Mother" Atem nodded back as he opened the door and went out. Pushing the unlock button on the remote, Atem heard the click of the car unlocking and got in. But not in the drivers side this time, reluctantly Atem got into the passengers seat and sighed sadly as he did up his belt in anticipation of his Mother's arrival.

Only a few minutes had passed and Atem jumped in fright when the drivers door of the car banged shut. Seeing her son jump Loretta giggled, "Oh I'm sorry hunny did I wake you, I never realised you were asleep," Loretta apologised, touching his arm. "It's ok Mother, I wasn't asleep. I was just thinking," Atem whispered with a small yawn.

Once at home, Loretta helped her son up the stairs and into his room. Helping him to lay comfortably on his bed, "I need to go to work for a while, but Mana is here if you need her. I shouldn't be any longer than a few hours so hopefully while I'm away you will have been asleep and then I should be home by the time you wake up," Loretta advised her son.

"Mother, I know I didn't say this before but I'm really sorry for crashing your car. I should have paid more attention at that intersection instead of playing with the radio," Atem growled, looking down at his cast.

"You don't have to stress about that anymore Atem, accidents happen and even though it was a very big mistake to not keep your eyes on the road. It's only a car and I have a replacement coming next week, I'm just very thankful that you weren't killed or hurt more seriously than you were," Loretta smiled, touching his hand and making him look up at her.

"Thank you Mother, I'm very thankful that I'm still alive too," Atem smiled back at his Mother. "Oh, I need to get going. Are you sure you are going to be ok here without me?" Loretta asked as she checked the time on her watch.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I have the phone next to me if I need Mana and Yami should be home from school within a few hours. You can go to work Mother, I'll be ok," Atem assured his mother as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Ok then but don't hesitate to ring me if you need anything, I will be straight home. No questions asked," Loretta stated, looking down at her son and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Mother, I will, I promise," Atem chuckled. "Ok then, well I better get going. Oh, I forgot to say that I will book an appointment for you at the therapist for either tomorrow or Wednesday depending on what I can get but I will let you know," Loretta informed him as she gave him a smile before walking out the door.

Listening to his Mother leave from the house, Atem settled himself down into bed, trying to get as comfortable as possible so he could get some rest before both his Mother and Brother came home. Slowly falling asleep Atem's muscles relaxed as he slipped into unconciousness, breathing deeply. Hours passed and Atem was suddenly awoken by a gentle knocking at his door, "Hello?" Atem answered gruffly, still partially asleep and rubbing one eye.

"Hey, sorry for waking you big Bro," Yami apologised, giving his elder Brother a friendly smile. Clearing his throat Atem smiled back at Yami, letting out a large yawn as he got comfortable again, "It's ok, how was school?" Atem asked, raising a sleepy eyebrow.

"Boring," Yami stated flatly but with a not so serious look on his face. "Well hopefully i will be back next week," Atem chuckled as Yami's jaw dropped. "Next week! Oh no, seriously?" Yami exclaimed, flopping down onto his back on Atems bed and looking up at his Brother.

Shaking his head, Atem sighed, "Yami, I can't go to school, I have bruised ribs and a broken arm. It's going to be hard enough for me to write let alone do other classes," Atem explained as he brushed a bang out of his Brothers face. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just so use to you being at school with me and now your not, I miss you Atem," Yami admitted, still looking up at his Brother.

"I miss you too Yami, I've only had Mother as company for the morning until she had to leave to go back to work. But it's not the same as having you here with me," Atem confessed as a pale blush painted his cheeks.

"Is it ok if I gave you a hug? It may make both of us feel better?" Yami suggested, slowly wriggling closer to his Brother. "Of course you can, just because we're not in the sort of relationship that we used to be in right now. It doesn't mean you can't give me a hug, we are and will always be Brothers and nothing will change that. Just be careful of my arm," Atem chuckled as he was embraced by Yami, who gently wrapping his arms around Atem's neck.

"Thank you Atem and you're right, we will always be Brothers no matter what," Yami confirmed, closing his eyes and smiling at the warmth and love he felt from and for his Brother. After sitting for a few moments wrapped up in each others arms, Atem pulled back out of the embrace to look at Yami, "feel better?" Atem asked still with a smile on his face.

"Much," was Yami's simple reply, smiling back at his tanned, elder Brother. "I better go and do my homework now, do you want me to come and wake you up when dinner is ready?"

"I think I will stay awake for now, dinner mustn't be too far away anyway and I really need to go to the bathroom if you would help me up?" Atem asked as he slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Ok just take it easy and stand up slowly, I don't want you hurting yourself," Yami advised. "I'm ok Yami," Atem chuckled. "It's my arm that is broken, not my leg."

"I know but don't forget about thoes ribs of yours," Yami reminded his Brother as he got to his feet. "Yes Mother," Atem droned, mocking his younger sibling with a small bow before shuffling across the floor to the bathroom. "Would you like a hand with anything else," Yami called with a wink.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Atem shut the Bathroom door before proceeding about his business. After a few minutes Atem came out to find that Yami had gone, thinking that there was no point of him laying down on his bed Atem made his way out of his room and slowly downstairs to the living room. It wasn't long before Loretta was home and dinner was ready, while they all sat around the table and ate and spoke of how their day was.

Seeing that Atem was almost finished his dinner, Loretta mentioned to him about his upcomming therapy appointment and that it was first thing on wednesday morning. Knowing that he would have to go to bed early that night Atem nodded a thank you to his Mother before dismissing himself politely from the table and making his way up the stairs.

Being awoken by his Mother knocking on his door early on Wednesday morning, Atem stretched and yawned as he got out of bed. Hearing another knock on his door Atem quickly pulled up his pants and did them up "Come in." Yami poked his head in, "You all right, Brother?"

"Im ok but I do need abit of help with my shirt buttons," Atem chuckled feeling slightly embarrased."Of course I can help you." Yami went over and buttoned his shirt. "Better?"

"Thank you Yami, that looks a lot better. Now we should go down and have breakfast Mother is probably waiting for me" Atem smiled, looking down his chest at his neatly done up buttons. "Good idea." Yami agreed, following his Brother out the door and down the stairs.

Once down in the dining room, Loretta smiled at her sons while they sat and ate their breakfast, "Good morning boys." "Morning, Mother." The two boys chimed in unison. "Did you get your buttons done up by yourself this morning Atem?" Loretta asked, being surprised at how well they were done up.

"No, Yami helped." Atem replied, turning his head and giving his Brother a smile. "Thank you for helping your Brother Yami, that was nice of you to help him when he needed it," Loretta smiled at her youngest son, giving him a nod of gratitude.

"Not a problem." Yami smiled back at his Mother before continuing to eat. "Right Mr Sennen, when you are finished your breakfast you need to go and get in the car, we dont want to miss your appointment" Loretta reminded her eldest son. Atem nodded. "Yes, Mother."

"You should hurry along too Yami, Roland will be here in twenty minutes to get you. In the mean time Atem I will go out to the car and get it started" Loretta told her eldest son. "Yes, Mother." Yami returned back to his breakfast, finishing it as quickly as possible without burning himself.

Unlocking her car Loretta drove it out of the garage and around past the house, tooting the horn twice to let her son know it was time to go. "Atem, good luck, I'll miss you at school," Yami smiled sadly as he could see that Atem was starting to get nervous. "Thank you. I'll miss you too." Atem smiled back at his Brother.

"Love you big Bro" Yami whispered with a faint blush as he got up to give his Brother a hug goodbye. Atem hugged him back. "Love you too."

"You better go, Mum's waiting" Yami reminded his elder sibling, as he opened the door for him. "You're right. I will see you later." Atem gave him a small smile.

Watching his Brother leave out the door, Yami placed his plate on the bench before proceeding to get himself ready for school. Outside the house Atem got to the car and slowly lowered himself down in the passengers seat, "Are you ok hunny, how are your ribs this morning?" Loretta asked as she began to drive away. "Better, thankfully." Atem sighed, gently caressing them.

"Thats good to hear, it sounds like they are healing nicely. You may even be able to go back to school next week, I bet Yami would be happy about that," Loretta winked at her son as they pulled up to a traffic light. "Yes, I know he would be happy." Atem nodded.

"I can see how close you boys are and everyday I see the look of happiness on Yami's face when you two see one another. It's ok though, I miss your Father even when are both at work together and we don't get to see one another all day," Loretta said in comfort to her son as they neared the counsellers office. "I feel the same way about Yami." Atem admitted as the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

"I know you do and I support you 100%, no matter what you choose to do in life you will always have the support of your Father and I," Loretta nodded as she pulled into the parking lot. "Thanks, Mother." Atem nodded.

"Now you will probably get asked the same sort of questions in here as you got asked by the Psychiatrist but if there is something they ask you and you dont feel comfortable answering it, dont, I want to see you getting better not worse," Loretta assured her son as they got out of the car. "I know." Atem headed into the building to wait for his turn."Im here for you Atem," Loretta smiled at her son as she filled out the necessary papers.A young male therapist stepped out. "Atem Sennen?"

"H-here sir" Atem stuttered nervously. "Come into my office." the young man offered. "Yes sir" Atem nodded following the man

"So," the therapist sat in his chair and gestured to the couch. "Have a seat and let's talk." "Um well...I think I might have depression" Atem admitted "Has anything changed in your life recently?" The doctor, picked up a pen and took notes.

"Yes, it happened about three months ago the day before my Brother's 16th Birthday," Atem started to explain as he continued to tell the therapist about the events that occurred after that and the way he started to feel. "Hm...are you ashamed of how you feel?" the doctor continued to ask.

"No, I love Yami but I keep the secret just between us because Im afraid of Yami being beaten up at school" Atem confessed. "That is a valid reason. Is he okay with keeping it a secret?" the doctor asked. "He seems to be ok with it, he hasn't said otherwise" Atem answered

"Then do you have an idea as to why you're feeling depressed?" The therapist asked as he continued to scribble down more notes. "Even though I know that Yami isn't my true Brother and I love him, sometimes though I feel that something isn't right," Atem explained.

"Maybe it's because you have thought about him a certain way for 16 years and you are conflicted about how you feel about the change." the doctor noted, tapping his pen against the side of his nose.

"I think you are right and I want to love Yami more than in just a Brotherly way but I don't want to see him getting hurt, what should I do?" Atem asked as Loretta put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well," the doctor looked thoughtfully over at him. "I would suggest talking to him about it and explaining why you are keeping it a secret. Do you have friends you can confide in?"

"The only people that know of our relationship is my Mother and Father, I'm worried about what my friends will think if I told them" Atem sighed, looking nervously down at his hands.

"I would suggest testing the waters. Pick one friend to tell and see how they react. Someone that will keep the secret and that you are the most reliant on their responding well. Do you have someone in mind that covers it?" The doctor asked, arching an eyebrow."I-I do have someone in mind but I'm not sure about telling them, I like to keep personal things to myself," Atem explained.

"You don't have to give them all the details. Do your friends know that he's not really your brother by blood?" the doctor asked. Atem nodded, "They do, Yami actually told them after he found out after his birthday,"

"It might help your depression if you tell one of them. To know a peer has your back." The doctor advised the young Sennen. "I can try...I guess," Atem shrugged, unsure.

The doctor looked up at the clock. "Well, that is all the time we have for this session. You are more than welcome to make another appointment, I would love to find out how it went."

"Thank you, doctor, I will keep an eye on him and get in touch with you again if he needs the help" Loretta nodded to him as they began to leave. "Good luck." The doctor stood leading them out. "At least call and let me know how it went."

"Of course" Loretta smiled as Atem nodded in agreement. "Have a good day." the doctor nodded and shut the door to his office behind him.

"I'm very proud of you Atem, well done. Do you think you will tell one of your friends? Remember you don't have to if you don't want to, but it may help as the therapist said" "I think I will. If it helps I should." Atem agreed.

"It's your decision Atem, your old enough now to choose what you think is right and what isn't. Now go out to the car and I will be there as soon as I've paid" Loretta informed her son. "Yes, Mother." Atem headed out to the car and got in. 'Can I really tell Tea?"

After paying for her sons' appointment Loretta went out to the car and got in, starting it up. Seeing her son looking so troubled Loretta placed her hand on top of his "Atem honey, are you ok?" "I'm fine." Atem gave her a smile.

"Ok but you know you can always talk to me" Loretta smiled at Atem before backing out of the park and driving off. "Yes, I know. Thank you, Mother." Atem nodded.

"Once we get home and Yami is home, I will leave you to sort things out with Yami, I'm not needed at work today so if there is anything you two want to ask I will be here but other than that I will stay out of your way," Loretta advised him. "Thank you." Atem smiled at her.

Hours later, Atem was waiting in the living room when Yami came home. "Did you have a good day at school?" he asked, giving him a smile. "It would have been better with you there" Yami sighed flopping down on the couch "I will be back soon," Atem promised.

"How did your appointment go? You don't have to tell me if you dont want to" Yami mentioned. "He suggested that I talk to you and one of our friends about the problem." Atem confided in his Brother.

"Oh well do you want to go up to my room so we have a bit more privacy to talk?" Yami asked, picking up his bag. "Sure, lead the way." Atem smiled, motioning for Yami to go.

"Do you want some help getting up?" Yami asked as he stood patiently at the door. "I'm fine." Atem got slowly to his feet. "you can go."

Getting to his room, Yami opened the door for his Brother, "You first big bro." Atem chuckled. "You chicken that there's a monster under your bed?" "No, I'm just being polite" Yami frowned.

"I was teasing." Atem continued to chuckle, giving his Brother a light punch in the arm. "Im glad to see that you are happy again" Yami noted, giving a small smile. "I still feel different though." Atem frowned.

Sitting down on his bed Yami looked at his Brother, "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Atem sighed, "The therapist suggested that I talk to you about keeping our secret and how you feel about." Looking at his Brother Yami bit his lip "Well, how do you feel about it though?"

"I don't know and I don't want to say anything to anyone without your approval first, I'm really worried that if I say anything you will get bullied because everyone has believed that you and I are Brothers and now we are...Lovers?" Atem explained, questioning his own choice of words.

"I actually feel the same, I wanted to ask Joey, hypothetically of course, what he thought but I was worried that if he found out it was you that he might say something," Yami frowned as he folded his arms.

"Well, that's another thing the therapists suggested that I do and I thought maybe I would tell Tea? We have known her for a long time and we can trust her, can't we?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's up to you Atem, if you feel you can trust someone like Tea with a secret that big then I support you with your decision. We are still family even though we don't share the same parents or blood," Yami stated with a nod.

"Maybe I won't tell her the complete truth, I will do what you said you were going to do with Joey and make up a hypothetical scenario to see what sort of reaction I get out of her. That way our secret is kept safe at least until we are out of school," Atem devised as he started to get excited with his new idea.

"I think we should think about this a bit more before we go saying anything to anyone," Yami concluded, locking his deep violet eyes with his tanned Brothers crimson ones. Nodding in agreement Atem considered that what Yami was saying was correct. He trusted his Brother and knew that he would do anything to help him, especially in circumstances like this.


	11. Secrets

Thank you once again to **Lil' Dark **for your review on the last chapter, I finally got my butt into gear and was able to get this one finished, all with help from **SparklingDashofEgypt,** thank you.

Heaps of angst in this story and abit of fluff, enjoy =)

* * *

Today was another day for the boys, but it was _the _day. A few days had passed since Atem's therapy session and it was time for them to decide whether they were going to tell their friends about their new relationship.

Reclining back against the pillows of his bed, Atem sat reading his Ancient Egypt book while he waited for Yami to arrive home from school in half an hours time. Try as he might though, Atem couldn't get the thought out of his mind that maybe telling someone like Teà was a bad idea. The girl had been friends with Yami and Atem since they started at Domino High and therefore they _should _be able to trust her with such a big secret but Atem himself had learnt the hard way what girls were like.

With a huff and a Roll of his eyes Atem continued trying to read his book until he was interrupted by a knock at his door, "Come in," Atem called, placing his finger between the pages like a bookmark.

"Hey Bro," Yami greeted his elder Brother "mind if I come in?" "Yami, you know you're allowed in my room and don't have to ask," Atem chuckled, putting his book down to give his Brother his full attention.

"Still reading that Ancient Egypt book?" Yami raised an eyebrow at his elder Brother. "It's a big book Yami," Atem stated plainly.

"You really can't wait to go to Egypt can you?" Yami asked, making himself comfortable on the end of Atem's bed. "Well considering its part of my heritage, no I can't wait. So long as I'm picked to go on the trip," Atem gave his Brother a hopeful smile.

"Atem," Yami chuckled "you're the smartest and best behaved kid in our class, you shouldn't have any doubt about going."

Still smiling Atem closed his eyes and sighed then slowly opened them again, "Thank you Yami, I guess you are right." "You guess? Of course I'm right" Yami frowned at his Brother.

Conceding defeat Atem turned his head to look out the window, deciding to change the subject seeing as Yami clearly wasn't in the mood to be argued with. "So, have you spoken to Teà yet?" Atem asked, turning his head to look back at his Brother.

"No, no I haven't. I wanted to speak to you about it first, that's why I came up to your room," Yami explained, staring determindly into his Brothers Crimson irises. "Good, I'm glad you haven't said anything to her or Joey about it yet. It's also why its taking me so long to read this book," Atem picked it up and gazed at the cover.

"Well, what are you thinking Atem, should we tell them or not?" Yami cocked his head to the side to study his Brother who was still gazing at his book. "I don't know, part of me wants to tell Teà or Joey so I can get it off my chest. But the other part of me wants to keep it a secret," Atem sighed as he leaned forward to rest his forehead on the books spine.

"I know how you feel, it took me a long time to get to sleep last night because I kept thinking about all the scenarios that can and could happen if we are to say something. I just don't know what to do," Yami sighed as he began to draw random patterns on Atems duvet with his finger.

"The other thing that is worrying me is you," Atem admitted, taking Yami's hand that was drawing the patterns. "Me? Why me Atem?" Yami asked, looking up at his elder Brother.

"Because all of this is to do with you, Yami. As your older Brother its my job to protect you from anything and anyone and I don't want you being bullied at school for being gay when I am no different." Atem gave his Brother a determind look as he entertwined their fingers. "I love you Yami and I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I know but I dont want anything to happen to you either. Just because you haven't and aren't bullied at school, it doesnt mean that someone won't start," Yami pointed out giving his Brother an equally determined look.

"I have never thought about that, I know I am also one of the most popular kids in school but that doesn't mean to say that someone won't turn on me when or if they find out," Atem sighed adverting his gaze.

"Do you think maybe we should speak to Mum about this? She's always had our back since the first day she found out about us?" Yami reminded his Brother, hoping to cheer him up.

"Maybe we should, even though Mother obviously hasn't been through what we are going through, she is very intelligent and even Father seeks advice from her occassionally," Atem began to smile as he slipped his fingers out of Yami's.

"Is Mum here? I didn't see her car out the front when I came home," Yami noted, getting up off the bed to look out the window. "I don't know, I've been asleep for most of the afternoon but she usually comes in to check on me when she gets home and I don't think she has," Atem mentioned as he too got up to look out the window.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't bother Mum about it today, especially if she's had a hard day at work, you know how grumpy she can get" Yami chuckled. "I do but would you be able to put up with Father all day, everyday?" Atem raised an eyebrow at Yami, then chuckled.

"No, probably not and I don't know how Mum does either," Yami smiled and then raised his own eyebrow. "I wonder who that is coming up our drive?" Atem questioned "maybe its someone that has come to speak to Mother and Father, not realising they aren't home."

"I-I don't know, do you want me to go down and see what they want?" Yami asked nervously as both him and Atem watched the sports car drive up to the house entrance. "Ok, but be careful Yami" Atem warned with a nod as his Brother left the room.

Slowly sneeking down the stairs and towards the door, Yami froze when he heard the front door handle turn and it open '_This person is tryng to rob our mansion" _Yami thought to himself as his heart raced in his chest.

Opening the door of the house Loretta was just about to call her sons, when Atem came barreling down the stairs "...It's ok Yami its just...Mother, you've got a new car?" Atem asked as he came down the stairs and stood with his Brother.

Loretta nodded "I found an envelope on my desk this afternoon with keys in it and when I came to leave work, there was a new car sitting in my park. Im sorry if I made you boys worry but I wanted it to be a surprise".

"Im just glad it is you Mum, I was worried someone was coming here to rob the mansion," Yami chuckled, now feeling silly as the words came out of his mouth.

Raising their eyebrows at the same time, Atem cut Loretta off as he looked at his Brother with a confused look on his face, "You really think someone driving a car like that would rob this mansion?" Atem pointed his thumb towards the door.

Giggling at her eldest sons very witty question, Loretta stopped as she saw the embarassed look on her younger sons face, "Aww Yami, Im sorry," Loretta sympathised as she walked over to her son and gave him a small hug.

"So what sort of car did you get Mum?" Yami asked, hugging his Mother back and cheering up a little. "Come and have a look for yourself," Loretta smiled at both her boys as she led them back outside.

Coming outside, Yami gasped, "oh wow Mum, its beautiful". Atem on the other hand whistled with amazement at the shiny new, deep red Mustang that sat glistening in the sun. "Is it just me Mother? Or Is this car a familiar colour?" Atem raised his eyebrow as he looked between the car and his Mother.

"Well it was only conincidental but yes now that I see it, it looks to me like my new car is the same colour as your eyes Atem, I think its called royal maroon" Loretta giggled. Looking between his Brother and the car, Yami nodded in agreement with his mother, "You're right Mum, your car is almost the same colour as Atem's eyes".

"Well enough about my car, how was your day at school today Yami?" Loretta asked as the three Sennens made there way back inside the house. "It was good, as usual though I really missed Atem," Yami smiled at his elder Brother. "Um Mother? Theres something Yami and I would like to talk to you about, but we understand if you've had a hard day at work and are tired then it can wait till tomorrow," Atem conceded.

"I am a little bit tired, but thats really only because of your growing little Brother or Sister," Loretta giggled as she caressed the small bump in her stomach "But nonetheless I will always have time for you boys even after your Brother or Sister is born. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, its about what the therapist said to me about telling a friend about mine and Yami's "situation"." Atem stated. "Ok, well come into the lounge then so we can talk," Loretta instructed as she led her sons to the lounge then shut the door behind them once they had sat down.

"The therapist suggested that we tell someone and to see how they react when they know." Atem reminded his Mother and Brother."Ok, so who did you boys plan on telling?" Loretta raised an eyebrow as she made herself comfortable on the couch "I was thinking Teà." Atem admitted. "Oh? You think you can trust her?" Loretta kept her eyebrow raised and tilted her head to the side.

"She has always been nice,"Atem stated in her defence. Seeing the look on her youngest sons face, Loretta tilted her head the other way "What's wrong Yami, you dont look too sure about this." "Im just worried," Yami said nervously, biting his lower lip. "I know you are and I can see why," Loretta straightened up and persed her lips. "You can?" Yami questioned his Mother.

"Yes because believe it or not, even though im not in the same situation as you boys, when I was your age I had a hard time telling anyone including my own parents that I was in love with your Father," Loretta blushed. "You did?" Yami asked, looking at his mother in disbelief.

"I didn't even tell my best friend that your Father and I were dating until one day she caught us kissing after school" Loretta giggled. "Don't need to know that." Both boys winced, poking out their tongues in disgust.

"Sorry boys" Loretta giggled again "But getting back to you two, if you want to tell Teà about you two being together and you think you can trust her, I support your decision I just dont want to see either of you getting hurt"

"I know she won't." Atem stated, hoping that the decision he was making was the right one. "Ok well if there is nothing else you want to talk to me about Im going to go and see how Mana is getting on with dinner and get out of my uniform," Loretta informed her sons as she got up to make her way out of the lounge.

"Okay, can we call Teà to come over?" Atem asked his Mother. "Well, it is very nearly dinner time but if you dont want to tell her at school, then I guess thats ok?" Loretta smiled with a nod.

"We would have more privacy here." Atem nodded to his Brother. "Yea, good point. have you got her number Atem?" Yami asked. "Yeah, I think so." Atem pulled out his phone and found her number. He dialed it and waited. "Hey, Atem, what's up?" Teà answered. "Can you come over? We want to talk to you." Atem asked. "Oh, yeah sure. What do you want to talk about?" Teà asked, with concern in her voice.

"Something." Atem said evasively. "I'd rather talk in person." "Ok, I'll be around soon" Teà smiled as she hung up and got herself ready. "She's on her way." Atem looked nervous. "Are you sure about this big Bro? You cant tell her to leave once shes here" Yami pointed out to his eldest Brother.

"I'm sure." Atem nodded. Hearing the knock at the door, Yami looked uncertainly at his Brother "Well she's here." Atem took a deep breath and got up to answer it. "Teà, welcome." "Hey Atem, good to see you" Teà gave him a small hug.

"Good to see you too. Come in, I have something to tell you." Atem smiled, opening the door wider for her. "Is everything ok? you sounded nervous on the phone" Teà remarked as she stepped into the house and looked in awe at the size of it. "I am nervous. You're just the first of our friends to find out." Atem hesitated. "Teà...I'm gay."

"Really? That was your big secret?" Teà looked at her friend, wide eyed. "Pardon?" Atem exclaimed, not believing what she had said. "Sorry Atem, Im just really surprised that was all you had to tell me," Teà smiled. "Not exactly. I'm in love with Yami." Atem admitted as a deep red blush appeared on his face.

"B-but isn't he your Brother?" Teà gasped now looking confused. "No, he was adopted." Atem explained. "Wow, really but you two look so much a like" Teà raised an eyebrow. Atem shrugged. "We're still not sure why." "Well, I really don't know what to say now, except how surprised I am" Teà persed her lips

"Are you okay with it?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow. "Um...I guess" Teà shrugged. Atem frowned. "Something wrong?" "Nope" Teà shook her head. Atem let it drop. "Please don't tell anyone. We want to tell them on our own. "I'd never tell anyone" Teà told him innocently as she crossed her fingers behind her back. "We better let you go, Mother said it was almost dinner." Atem pointed out, as his stomach growled.

Just as Atem had said it, Loretta came walking down the stairs, "Oh so you're Teà, its nice to finally meet you," Loretta smiled. "Nice to meet you too." Teà gave a small, respectful bow. "Would you like a lift home? Its starting to get dark" Loretta asked Teà before turning to Atem "Go wash up, Mana just told me she was just dishing up dinner." "Yes please." Teà nodded as Atem and Yami left. "Come out to the car," Loretta gestured to her.

Meanwhile with Yami and Atem, Yami looked at his Brother while he dried his hands, "So how did it go with Teà?" "Well Im not sure to be honest, at one stage she didn't seem surprised when I told her I was gay and then when I told her it was you she seemed all surprised" Atem looked at Yami with a confused look on his face. "Well, I just hope she doesn't tell anyone" Yami sighed, opening then closing the bathroom door for Atem.

"I don't think she will, I trust her" Atem smiled, trying to alleviate his Brothers fears. "I don't, there was something about the way she was acting after you told her that made me suspicious," Yami frowned.

"Don't be such a worry wort, Teà has been our friend for years," Atem patted his Brothers shoulder. "Its not funny," Yami growled, using his shoulder to flick Atem's hand off. "This is serious and if she tells _anyone _we will be the laughing stock of the entire of Domino High."

"She won't tell anyone Yami, I've known Teà for a long time you just have to have a little bit of faith," Atem tilted his head to the side and smiled at his Brother. "Well...Maybe you are right," Yami smiled at his Brother, but then turned his head and persed his lips "_I've got a really bad feeling about this." _

Now that it was dinner time the boys found their places at the table as their meals were placed infront of them. Just as they were finishing up eating, Loretta came in the door,"Mother, your home," Atem greeted his Mother happily.

"Sorry I'm back so late boys, Mr and Mrs Gardener invited me in for a cup of coffee and we ended up talking," Loretta explained, nodding a thank you to Mana who had just placed a plate of food down in front of her.

"It's ok, we weren't too worried," Atem smiled as he finished his drink. Yami on the other raised an eyebrow "Mum, did Teà say anything to you in the car?" "No, she didn't say alot to me actually. Except when we got to her house and she thanked me for dropping her off, why do you ask?" Loretta questioned her son with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"I heard and saw the way Teà was acting when Atem was talking to her and Im not convinced that she is going to keep our secret now that she knows. Im afraid that she is going to tell someone," Yami looked at his Mother with uncerntainty written all over his face.

"Well she certainly didn't mention anything about it to me and whether she tells her parents or not is none of my business but if she is a good friend of yours she wont tell anyone," Loretta scowled, sensing her sons anxiety."I just hope she keeps her mouth shut," Yami sighed. "Atem, did you sense any strange behaviour from her when you two were talking?" Loretta asked, looking her tanned son square in the eye. "I did actually," Atem replied honestly as he kept the eye contact with his Mother. "When I told her it was Yami who I was in love with, she gave a very vague answer."

"Maybe she was just surprised and didn't know what to say?" Loretta suggested. Shaking his head Atem continued look at his Mother with a stern look on his face "No that wasn't it, she had a look on her face like she was up to something."

"Well all we can do is hope for the best and maybe she will surprise us all," Loretta gave her sons a hopeful smile as both boys looked at each other and thought '_Yeah right' _.

After the goodnights were said, the boys made their way to bed a little earlier than normal and now that Atem's arm was alot better and was told he could take his cast off in the next week, he was allowed to go to school which made him and Yami very excited.

The next day the boys got up bright and early, getting into his school uniform Atem bounded down the stairs and quickly dug into his breakfast, almost giving himself indegestion in the process. Arriving at school, Atem thanked Roland for dropping them off before shutting the door and letting him drive off.

"There's gonna be a lot of people happy to see you back again Atem" Yami nudged his Brother in the ribs with his elbow as a bunch of girls called out to him and waved, except one.

Atem noticed the girls and that Teà was acting different. "What's wrong with Teà?" he asked Yami. "Dont ask me, I know nothing about girls" Yami shrugged."Maybe it's a good thing then that you don't like girls." Atem murmured quietly with a smirk."Atem! Ssh" Yami scowled

Over with the girls, a friend of Teà's pretended to faint as she watched Atem, Yami and Seto walk into school "Oh man, Atem is such a hottie, I wonder if he's got a girlfriend?" Aiko gushed. "None of the girls are his type." Teà scoffed.

"What do you mean Teà? I suppose he has some rich girlfriend from a private school" Aiko suggested. "Rich only." Tea rolled her eyes. "What do you know that we dont?" Aiko asked raising an eyebrow. "He likes guys." Teà muttered. "What! No way! How do you know that?" Aiko asked wide eyed. "He told me." Teà looked at her friend and nodded.

"What else do you know?" Aiko asked, her curiosity peaking. "He's in love with his adopted brother Yami." Teà continued to confess. "What! Eww what a freak" Aiko poked her tongue out in disgust.

"Don't say that about him! He's my friend" Teà demanded angrily. "Oh, but I thought you liked Yami?" Aiko asked tilting her head to the side. "I like Atem actually." Teà confessed, blushing a little.

"Well aren't you still jealous?" Aiko asked as the two girls, started to walk to class, hearing the bell ring. "Yeah I am." Teà admitted."But dont you think its gross though being that its his Brother" Aiko winced again at the idea. "No, they're not really brothers." Teà reminded her friend. "So what are we going to do? Are you going to tell the other girls?" Aiko asked, spotting the rest of her peers out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course not. Would I do something like that?" Teà questioned. "Well, you told me" Aiko pointed out. "Doesn't mean I will tell everyone. But Im not going to stop you" Teà smirked, spotting where Aiko was looking.

Nodding to one another, Aiko ran back to her friends to spread the new news while Teà continued to make her way to class. Spotting Atem and Yami standing at their lockers Teà smile innocently as she ran up to them, "Atem, Yami, Hey guys," Teà called out to get their attention.

"Tea! Hey, how are you?" Yami greeted his friend with a high five. "Im good, what about you?" Teà giggled happily, returning the high five. "Yea great, hey take look who's back at school," Yami pointed his thumb back to Atem who was now talking to Seto.

"Wow thats so cool, his arm must be alot better," Teà gazed in awe at the back of Atems lean body. "Yea, he gets his cast of next week," Yami started but realized Teà wasn't paying any attention to him. "Um, Teà...Earth to Teà," he chuckled waving his hand in her face.

"Oh sorry Yami, I must be tired from staying up studying last night," Teà lied, trying to stop herself from drooling over the tanned Sennen as he talked. "Yea I know what you mean, Atem and I have been studying a lot too, we want to get good grades in the end of year exam," Yami stated.

"_Oh yea, I bet you have been studying...studying each others lips,"_ Teà thought evilly as her eyes narrowed slightly. Getting a fright from the noise of the bell, Teà jumped a little when Yami put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, time to go that's the second bell," Yami smiled at her.

"Oh, thanks," Teà smiled innocently with a nod as she followed him to class. "Are you sure you're ok Teà? You've been acting really weird this morning," Yami raised an eyebrow as he opened the classroom door for her. "Im fine, I just must be alot more tired than I thought," Teà giggled as she let her bag slip from her shoulder when she took her seat.

As classes throughout the day continued, Yami kept a watchful eye on Teà, still not trusting her to keep the secret. As lunchtime came around the two brothers sat together in the same spot as they normally would but today wasn't a normal day, there was a strange feeling in the air and Yami didn't like it. Noticing that his Brother was acting strange, Atem gently placed his hand on Yami's shoulder,"Yami, are you ok? You've been really quiet, what's on your mind," Atem questioned, raising a concerning eyebrow.

"Im worried about Teà," Yami whispered, lowering his gaze. "Im afraid she is going to tell someone about us". Not knowing what he could say that wouldn't upset his already clearly upset Brother, Atem wriggled over closer to Yami to hide their entwined fingers as he rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

Sensing that Atem was trying to comfort him, Yami looked up slightly and gave his Brother a small smile, "Thank you Atem." Yami whispered. "You're my Brother Yami, it's my job to protect you and keep you happy," Atem chuckled quietly. "I appreciate it". Yami sighed happily

Hearing the bell ring, the two boys got up and headed back to class. As they walked through the hallway Atem noticed a lot of the students looking at them and whispering, "What are they whispering about?" Yami asked as he noticed the looks people were giving them. "I bet I know," Atem snarled, "Go to class Yami, I need to find Teà!" "Uh sure, just be careful Atem." Yami called watching his Brother walk off. "I knew we should have never trusted her," Atem mumbled to himself as he stormed down the hallway looking for Teà.

Teà looked up as she saw Atem approaching. "Oh hey, Atem. What's wrong?" she asked innocently. "Any idea as to why everyone is looking at Yami and I and whispering to one another?" Atem folded his arms across his chest and cocked an eyebrow

"Why would I know?" Teà asked, shrugging it off like nothing had happened. "Because we told you a huge secret last night and now the whole school is looking at us funny" Atem hissed as his anger rose.

"I wouldn't tell anyone!" Teà snapped, now getting angry herself. "Are you sure? I don't know that I trust you Teà" Atem growled, knowing full well she was lying to his face. "When have I ever been untrustworthy?" Tea questioned raising her own eyebrow.

"There's no point lying to me Teà if you've told someone just tell me now" Atem said sternly, trying to hold his temper. "Fine, don't believe me! I don't care." Teà stormed away.

"Teà, come back," Atem called as everyone in the hallway 'ooed' at the squabbling à ignored him as she hurried away.

"I need to find Yami and see if he's ok" Atem muttered to himself with a growl as he headed to sat in a bathroom stall, trying to slow his breathing, scared. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Atem sent Yami a message "Where are you Yami?" Yami heard his phone but ignored it, sniffling.

Not being able to wait for his reply, Atem rung Yami's phone, "Come on Yami, pick up we need to be in class." Yami sniffled, ignoring his phone."Yami, where are you?" Atem called, now getting really concerned. Yami stayed quiet, scared.

Standing and thinking for a minute, Atem thought of a place where Yami may be. Walking into the Bathroom he looked under the stalls until he found a familiar pair of boots "Yami? Is that you?" Atem asked in a gentle voice

"Atem?" Yami asked quietly. "Its only me Yami, what's wrong? Ive messaged and rung your phone and you didnt answer," Atem frowned. "She told them, didn't she?" Yami whispered timidly.

"You heard our arguement didn't you?" Atem whispered "Yes." Yami answered with a small nod. "Im sorry Yami, I didnt know you were there but I couldnt get it out of her, she denied that she had told anyone," Atem admitted to his Brother. "I know she did it." Yami frowned.

"I wouldn't be surprised either, I knew we shouldn't have told anyone" Atem growled punching the stall door. Yami was startled by the noise. "Atem? Did you just hit something?" "Sorry Yami, Im just so angry that she would lie to us like that,"Atem whispered rubbing his now sore knuckles. "I know, Im sorry."Yami hung his head in shame.

"Its not your fault Yami, its mine," Atem sighed leaning his head against the door. "Im the one who told her and trusted her." "I agreed to let you tell her." Yami pointed out, still looking down at his knees.

"I know but neither of us knew she was going to tell anyone, we should have been able to trust her," Atem closed his eyes letting a small tear run down his cheek. "Now what are we going to do?" "I dont know." Yami shrugged.

"We can't even face our own classmates," Atem sniffed, squeezing his eyes shut. "I don't know what to do." Yami closed his eyes. "Neither do I and Im meant to, Im your older Brother and it looks like im failing at that job too" Atem sighed. Yami opened the door carefully, eyes red and puffy from crying. "Atem, listen to me." Yami ordered.

"I seem to be failing at everything I do," Atem dropped his head, completely ignoring Yami as he wallowed in his own self pity. Yami grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. "Excuse me, Atem? Snap out of it."

"I don't deserve such a good Brother like you," Atem locked his crimson eyes with Yami's violet ones. "You do too, Atem. You're a great brother." Yami argued. "Neither of us would be in this mess if it wasn't for me!" Atem turned his gaze into a glare.

"No, I won't let you blame yourself. It's my fault too." Yami growled, starting to get annoyed at his Brother. "But im older, I should have known better" Atem continued to argue. "Atem, I don't want to hear you criticize yourself." Yami said taking his Brother by the shoulders.

"Well what can I do about it Yami, the whole school probably knows our secret by now and to make matters worse we've been missing from class for the last...15 minutes which isn't making things any better" Atem growled as he checked his watch.

"Then let's go and hold our heads up high." Yami said determindly. "Ok, I don't know if I can, dont forget Yami Ive had to go to a therapist for this sort of thing," Atem sighed, not wanting to even leave the Bathroom.

"And that's not a bad thing. But you can't let them win." Yami placed a supporting hand on his Brothers shoulder. "I suppose we should get going," Atem sighed in defeat. "Good idea." Yami waited for him to go.

Sighing heavily Atem closed his eyes, then finally left the bathroom and headed for class, Yami followed, squeezing Atem's hand. Standing outside the classroom door, Atem sighed "I guess we can't turn back now" "I'm right here." Yami nodded.

Pushing the door open, Atem bowed his head when the teacher spotted the two Sennens "Im sorry we are so late Sir, we've had abit of trouble at lunchtime and then I couldn't find Yami anywhere afterwards," Atem apologised. "It's fine, take your seats." the Teacher nodded to the boys as they did as instructed.

Because Atem was already on edge, he kept a close eye on Yami all through their class. He wasn't going to let his little brother get hurt or picked on again, sighing Atem put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his desk, "this is going to be a long afternoon." "It's not going to be so bad." Yami whispered, trying to cheer his depressed Brother up.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with depression" Atem snapped in a whisper "I love you Atem, I don't want to see you in pain." Yami gave his Brother a sad smile. "I love you two Yami and I dont want to see you in the state you were in, in the bathroom" Atem turned his head to the side to look at Yami, giving him a small smile back.

"I was just scared." Yami sighed. "Im sorry for scaring you by arguing with Teà, that was never my intention but its also why I told you to go to class. I think though we need to talk to our Mother and Father after school and maybe go and see that therapist again" Atem sighed almost regretting what he had said.

"If you think that will help?" Yami raised an eyebrow. "Well he did want to know the outcome after my first visit," Atem pointed out. "True, maybe he will have a solution to the problem." Yami suggested "I hope so" Atem sighed again as he continued to try and listen in on the lesson.

After school both boys were relieved that the day was finally over, getting to the Limo Atem opened the door to find his mother sitting on the back seat, "Have a good day at school, boys?" Loretta asked with a smile. "Not really." Yami and Atem both sighed. "Oh? What's wrong?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow. "You remember we told Teà?" Yami reminded his Mother.

"How old do you boys think I am," Loretta giggled , "Of course I remember, did it not go too well?" "She told the whole school." Atem told her glumly. Lorettas smiled turned into a frown, "Im so sorry boys, is there anything you want me to do?" "I want you to get me an appointment with the therapist." Atem looked at his Mother.

"Are you sure you want to go back there Atem? Maybe there is something your Father and I can do?" Loretta offered, placing her hand on her sons shoulder. "I'm not sure." Atem shrugged.

"Your Father is actually home from work today so when we get home we will have a family meeting to discuss the options, if I've learnt anything from your Father its that no one messes with a Sennen" Loretta looked at both her boys and nodded determinedly.

"Good idea." Atem nodded. "Are you ok Yami, you look like you have been crying?" Loretta asked her youngest son."Seeing Atem argue with Tea scared me." Yami admitted, sheepishly. "Are you alright now?" Loretta asked in concern."Yeah, I think so." Yami gave a small nod.

"Do you think it would be a good idea if you went to Atems therapy session with him?" Loretta suggested, seeing the limo nearing the mansion. Yami's eyes widened. "I think that would be a great idea." "Ok, well we will have a meeting with your Father and then I will make an appointment for you two afterwards." Loretta smiled

"Good idea Mother." Atem smiled. "Don't I always have good ideas?" Loretta giggled."Yes, of course you do." Atem chuckled, now feeling a tad happier. Stepping out of the limo and then thanking the driver, the three Sennens made their way into the house, "Aknam, I'm home and we need to talk," Loretta called as she slipped her shoes off at the door.

"Something wrong?" He asked, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen."The boys had abit of trouble at school and we need to discuss some options for what to do about Miss Gardner," Loretta gave her husband a look. "They weren't trouble though, were they?" he asked, giving his sons a look. "No not at all, quite the opposite actually." Loretta defended her sons

"Oh, then what is it?" Aknamkannon asked raising an eyebrow. "The boys told there friend Teà their secret and she paid them back by telling the whole school and humiliating them," Loretta explained. "I think I should have a talk with this Teà." Aknamkannon frowned. "I think it would be better if we spoke to Teà's parents instead," Loretta suggested.

"Good idea, I think I'd like to berate them for how they raised her." Aknamkannon frowned. "We have to be careful what we say Aknam because according to what Atem told me, she never actually admitted to telling anyone," Loretta informed her husband putting a firm hand on his chest. Smiling at his wife and knowing that she was right, Aknamkannon admitted defeat and nodded in agreement,"Do either of you boy's have this girls number?"

"I do Father, " Atem stepped forward holding out his phone, "Do you want her number?" "No," Aknamkannon shook his head, "I want you to message her and get her home phone number so your Mother can ring her parents and arrange a meeting with them."

"Oh, ok," both boys gulped looking at one another. "It's ok, Im not going to go into any details about what happened," Loretta giggled, placing a reassuring hand on Atem's shoulder. "Ok Mother," Atem nodded, before proceding to send Teà a message.

Finally getting in touch with the parents, it was arranged that the four of them would meet for lunch while the children were at school. Yami now knew how Atem felt and could clearly see the anxiety on his face, how was this going to affect their relationship with Teà and their school life with her. They were only 16 so they still had another two years ahead of them yet.

Reminding her sons that it was dinner time soon, both Atem and Yami looked at one another then at their Mother and declined their evening meal. Knowing that both of her sons had gone through enough stress for the day she let them go to up to their rooms and have Mana send their food up to them when they were ready for it, not that they thought they could eat after all that had happened.

As Atem sat looking at Yami and vice versa, both boys could tell that they shared the same feelings as one another. Atem knew Yami feared going back to school tomorrow and Yami knew Atem's depression had gotten worse, not better like it should have. They were now both going to need a lot of therapy sessions to help them through this, hopefully now that their Mother and Father were involved somethig would be done about it at school so the humiliation could stop.

Atem wasn't ashamed that he loved Yami the way he did, it was for the fact that so many people had come to know that they were Brothers and being that they looked so much alike didn't help either all except for Atem being tan and Yami being pale. Sad as Atem was for his Brother now having to join in on his therapy sessions, he was happy for the fact that they could work their problems together like true Brothers.


	12. Scan Results

Two months had passed and the boys therapy sessions were going well, the trouble with Tea had been sorted out due to the young teen finally confessing her sins to her parents and in front of the Sennens. The three teens were still on talking terms but their friendship was still a little rocky and the boys were still pretty dubious as to whether they should even talk to Tea anymore, let alone be her friend.

Today though was just another normal day at school for the boys, even though there was still the ocassionally person that would make a remark about them being gay they would just shrug it off and continue on. Atem was having a good day so far because right now he was in his favourite class; History. Atem absolutely loved history class, it was one of his best subjects after Science and . or P.E for short

While he sat in class listening to Ishizu talk about her home land of Egypt and the class trip that was coming up, there was a sudden knock on the door. Raising an eyebrow ishizu stopped what she was saying, "Come in," she called calmly, trying not to sound too annoyed that her lesson had been interrupted.

"Hi Ishizu, Im really sorry for disrrupting your class," Loretta apologised, giving Ishizu a small smile. "Mrs Sennen, so lovely to see you. What can I do for you?" Ishizu asked, giving her a smile back.

"Would it be ok if I took Atem, I have a very important appointment," Loretta explained to Ishizu, giving her a wink. Spotting Atem in the back row, Ishizu motioned for him to stand up and come to the front. Quickly packing his things into his bag Atem made his way up to the front of the room, "If there is any homework at the end of the lesson I will give it to Yami to bring home for you," Ishizu smiled at the young Sennen.

"Thank you Ms Ishtar," Atem nodded and bowed politely. "Enjoy your afternoon Mr Sennen," Ishizu nodded back with a smile as the pair left the room. As the walked down the hall way back to the car park, Loretta noticed Atem giving her the ocassional glance. Raising an eyebrow, Loretta looked down at her son, "Atem? Is everything ok?"

"Yes Mother, I was just wondering how you were feeling?" Atem asked politely. "Yes Atem, Im feeling just fine. Why do you ask?" Loretta asked her son as they walked the school corridor. "To be honest with you Mother, Im really anxious about you having our Brother or Sister. After the vision dream I had of my Brother Heba dying after he was born, it has made me worry about you alot," Atem confessed, blushing a little as he looked down at his feet while he walked.

"I appreciate you worrying about me Atem but I will be fine, I have you, Yami and your Father to look after me as well as the hospital staff" Loretta informed Atem as she unlocked the car for them both.

"I still worry." Atem argued, biting his lip. "Well I don't expect you not to care because thats not in your nature" Loretta touched her sons hand. "I know. But I can't help it" Atem turned to look out the window. "Well that is the main reason why Im taking you with me to my scan so it can alleviate your fears" Loretta smiled as they neared the hospital. "I don't know if that'll work." Atem whispered, uncertainly.

"I promise Atem, everything will be ok" Loretta said, trying to assure her anxious son. "But it's still dangerous, isn't it?" Atem asked, raising a nervous eyebrow at his Mother. "There is always a risk when women give birth but there is only a small percentage of anything going badly wrong." Loretta informed her son as she pulled into the hospital car park

"Then I do have something to worry about." Atem sighed sadly, looking at his slightly shaking hands. "You are so much like your Father" Loretta shook her head with a giggle and a small smile. "Is that a bad thing?" Atem asked, thinking he had done something wrong. "Not at all, as I said it just shows you care" Loretta placed her hand on his shoulder."Thank you, Mother." Atem nodded.

Walking up to the main desk, Loretta told the lady who she was before sitting down and waiting her turn, "Everything will be ok, you'll see". "I hope so." Atem looked nervous."Ooh your little Brother or Sister just moved, would you like to feel?" Loretta gasped a little, trying to create a distraction. "Can I?" Atem nervously held his hand over his Mother stomach. "Of course, just gently place your hand on top of my bump and you may just feel them kick"Loretta instructed.

Atem did as he was told and felt something move. "Was that them?" he gasped in surprise. "It sure was, what do you think?" Loretta asked feeling the baby move again. "It was all right. But it felt strange," Atem gave his Mother a little smile as he took his hand away."I think the baby likes you already" Loretta giggled, seeing a nurse coming to the desk.

"You think so?"Atem asked as he started to cheer up. "Who wouldnt love you" Loretta smirked at Atem, making him blush a little and turn his head away. "Mrs. Sennen?" The young nurse asked, turning to look at Loretta.

Loretta looked up and nodded, "Yes, thats me". "Hi, Im Amelia, this way please," the sonographer instructed, leading Loretta followed by Atem down a long corridor to a small room. "If you would like to lay down on the bed and lift your top, your son can sit on the chair next to you if he wishes," Amelia gave Atem a small friendly smile as she got her equipment ready.

Slipping off her shoes and laying down on the bed, Loretta lifted her shirt making Atem blush and turn away at the sight of his Mothers bare, rounded stomach, "Atem? Are you ok sweetheart?" Loretta giggled, taking her sons hand and giving it a small squeeze. "Im ok Mother, I was just a bit surprised by the sight," Atem admitted. "You dont have to stay in the room if the sight of this is making you feel uncomfortable," Loretta told Atem sympathetically.

"No, I came here to supoort you Mother so I'll stay," Atem nodded. "Thank you Atem," Loretta smiled at her son, before turning to watch the small monitor as Amelia took the measurement of the growing baby. After afew minutes Amelia finally got down to the lower half of the baby, then paused, "Mrs Sennen, would you like to know the sex of your baby? I can tell you, if you would like after I've finished measuring the baby's abdomen and legs," Amelia informed her.

Turning back to look at her son, Loretta raised an eyebrow "What do you think Atem? Would you like to know if you are getting a Brother or Sister?". Atem nodded and smiled, "I would love to, but only if you want to, I like surprises." "Ok Amelia, I would like to know what Im having please," Loretta turned back to the sonographer with a nod.

First measuring the baby's femur and then tibia on the left then on the right, Amelia moved the transducer to the baby's lower abdomen and smiled, "Congratulations Mrs Sennen, it looks like you are having a little girl." To that, Loretta and Atem smiled at one another,"Im getting a little sister? Wow I can't believe it, I'll have to tell Yami," Atem beamed.

Loretta giggled, "Im glad your so happy Atem, it's good to see you happy again. Thank you Amelia." Loretta gave the young sonographer a nod, as she finished wiping the gel off her stomach so Loretta could pull her shirt back down and sit up.

"What are we going to name my new little sister?" Atem asked, almost skipping alongside his Mother. "Hmm...I dont know, do you have any ideas?" Loretta smiled at Atem. Atem shook his head and shrugged. "Maybe we will decide once she's born?" Loretta raised an eyebrow.

Atem nodded, still beaming as they neared the car. Now nearing Domino High, Atem could hardly sit still in his seat, "I can't wait to tell Yami about our little sister." "So I take it you're fears have been alleviated about me?" Loretta asked, turning the car into the High school car park.

"No, I am still worried about you," Atem paused in thought "But maybe you could cancel my next therapy session, I don't know that I need it anymore." Loretta looked at her son, partially proud and partially confused, "Well, only if you are sure, I will do it once I get home but I'm more than happy to re-book it, if you need it."

"Thank you Mother, Im pretty sure I dont need it," Atem smiled, taking off his seat belt to get out of the car. "Enjoy the rest of your day at school Atem and I'll see you later ok?" Loretta confirmed, kissing his cheek and making him blush. "Yes Mother" Atem smiled back before shutting the door and heading back to class.

Just as Atem got to his locker, the bell for lunch rung so he decided to stand and wait for Yami to tell him the big news. Looking at his watch five minutes later, Atem looked around for Yami getting concerned that his Brother was no where in sight. Coming out of his class at the other end of the hall, Yami spotted Atem standing at his locker with his back to him. Deciding to play a trick on his elder Brother, Yami snuck up behind Atem and poked him in the back between his shoulder blades.

Feeling someone poke him in the back, Atem turned around to yell at the person for scaring him when he saw that it was Yami that was standing infront of him,"Yami? Where have you been, Ive been standing here for almost ten minutes," Atem informed his younger Brother, folding his arms over his chest.

"Im sorry for giving you a fright, I've just had gym class and it took me longer that expected to get re-dressed because Joey was distracting me," Yami explained as the two boys began walking out to their favourite spot under the cherry tree. Atem raised an eyebrow "Oh and what was the important thing Joey had to tell you?"

"If you have to know, he was telling me that its because Serenity is coming to Domino High next year," Yami chuckled. "I bet he is really happy about that, speaking of little sisters, guess who else is getting one," Atem questioned.

At this Yami rose both ebony eyebrows, "Who? Tea? Joey? Tristan?" Yami breathed out in a squeak. "No, us," Atem chuckled, shaking his head.

Yami's eyes widened, looking like he was about to pass out, "Really Atem? We're getting a little sister? Wow thats amazing, Im going to be a big Brother. But are you allowed to tell me?"

Atem chuckled again & nodded, "Yes Yami, Im allowed to tell you and Father probably knows by now too. I am happy that we are getting another sibling but I still worry for Mothers health, she almost died having me and whats not to say that something wont go seriously wrong with this baby as well."

Noticing that Atem had now gone quiet, Yami placed a reassuring hand on Atems shoulder, "If Mum says shes going to be ok, then she will be ok. You have to trust what she says, i know Im not her real son but I dont want to lose her. Ive already lost my own true mum and I dont want to lose this one." Taking a quick look around, Atem gave Yami a quick peck on the cheek giving him a thank you nod for the support.

As lunch time continued, the two boys tried to speak about other topics but there was no hiding how truely excited Atem was to be getting a little sister. What would she look like, would she look like their Mother with pure black hair? Or would she have the same but more feminine hairstyle of Atem? The more the subject was spoken about, the more excited both boys eventually became, only 4 more short months.


	13. True love

Waking up to his alarm clock on a cool winters morning, Yami slowly got out of bed and slipped his feet into his slippers before padding across his bedroom floor to the bathroom. After splashing some cool water on his face to wake himself up, Yami quickly got into his school uniform and headed towards the stairs.

Knocking on Atems door on the way past, Yami raised and eyebrow when he couldnt hear anything going on in his Brother room,"Atem, are you up yet? You're going to be late for school." But still nothing. Knowing Atem didnt mind Yami coming into his room unannounced, he turned the handle and poked his head in to find Atems bed made and room empty.

Shrugging, Yami closed the door and made his way downstairs as the smell of freshly made pancakes hit his nose, " _Mmm_ _Yum, Mum is making pancakes for breakfast_," Yami thought to himself as he started to walk faster along the hall and down the stairs.

Reaching the kitchen, Yami skidded to a halt in his socks on the vinyl floor when he saw Atem standing in front of the stove flicking pancakes up in the air. Watching his elder Brother for a moment, Yami smiled before slowly sneaking up on the tanned Sennen boy and wrapping his arms around his waist, "I hope they're for me," Yami whispered into Atems ear, making him shudder a little.

"Good Morning to you too Yami and yes, they are. Im almost done, you can eat soon," Atem smiled, gently placing the pan back down on to the hot element.

Stepping back away from his brother to give him some space and so that he didnt get himself burnt, Yami continued to watch Atem flip the pancakes with cat like precision until the batter was used up and there was a large plate of steaming hot pancakes on the bench. "Wow Atem, these smell delicious." Yami beamed, trying to stop himself from drooling.

"Take some Yami, they are for you afterall,"Atem smiled at his brother, pushing the plate closer. Raising his eyebrow at Atem, Yami hesitantly picked up six pancakes and placed them on his plate. "You can have more than that Yami," Atem chuckled.

Yami shook his head,"Thank you but I've got enough. Why are you being so nice to me Atem, you've never cooked my breakfast for me before. Let alone pancakes."

"Yami? Have you forgotten what day it is today?" Atem smirked, raising an eyebrow at his Brother. Feeling slightly anxious, Yami looked all around for any clue as to what day it was, "Come on Atem, stop torturing me. What day is it?"

"Its Valentines day and Im cooking breakfast for you because I know you love pancakes and becuase I love you," Atem smiled, picking up Yami's hand and kissing his knuckles.

Gasping, Yami's eyes welled up with tears, "Im so sorry Atem, I forgot it was even February, let alone Valentines day." Seeing his brothers distress, Atem got up and went over to to comfort him.

"Its ok Yami, dont cry. You dont have to get me anything, just being your Brother is enough of a gift for me. I love you Yami and seeing you happy, makes me happy," Atem smiled, giving Yami a kiss on his forehead between his bangs.

"Thank you Atem, you're the best big Brother ever. I love you so much, but hey we better get going. We're going to be late for school and we wouldn't want to keep Roland waiting," Yami chuckled, kissing the spot behind Atems ear as he pulled out of their hug.

"Yami!" Atem chuckled, his cheeks tinting pink. "What? And why are you blushing?" Yami raised an eyebrow at his Brother.

Quickly changing the subject, Atem took a step away from Yami, "Oh I think I hear Rolands car outside, lets go Yami. We dont want to be late."

Shaking his head, Yami followed his brother out of the house to where Roland actually _was_ waiting for the boys. "Good Morning Boys," Roland greeted them politely.

"Happy Valentines day, Roland" Yami chirped as he slipped into the limo behind his Brother. "Oh, Happy Valentines day to you too, Master Sennen." Roland gave a respectful bow before shutting the car door.

Once at school, both Atem and Yami were bombarded by girls giving them homemade heart shaped cards and single stemmed roses. One girl that came up to Atem, who happened to be in his class, smiled sheepishly as she handed him a pink heart shaped card, "Atem, I know you and Yami have a "thing" but I still think your cute. Happy Valentines day."

"Thank you for the beautiful card, that is very nice of you to say," Atem smiled back, chuckling nervously. "Hey Bro, looks like you are the favourite today,"Yami chuckled, giving Atem a mischievous smirk.

"I see a few girls think you are pretty special too," Atem smirked, pulling Yami in closer to his side as they got through the crowd. "You're the only one who's special to me, Temmy," Yami continued to smirk at his Brother nickname, giving him a subtle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Yami, that means alot coming from you. But now I must get to class, I'll see you later, baby Brother," Atem chuckled, kissing Yamis pale knuckles, making the other blush.

For what seemed like an eternity for the two boys, who had been stuck in seperate classes for most of the morning, it was now lunch time. Opening his locker while he waited for Atem, Yami was flooded with Valentines day cards in various shapes and sizes, "Wow, Im more popular than I thought," Yami chuckled to himself.

Seeing the pile of cards and letters at Yami's feet, Atem chuckled as he approached his younger brother, "Do you need a hand there, Yami?" "Atem, oh no Im good. I wasn't expecting to get this many actually but I am interested to see how many you get," Yami chuckled.

Sure enough, as Atem opened his locker door a small flood of valentines day cards softly hit him in the chest and landed at his feet "Wow Atem, I have to admit. Im kinda jealous, but then again you are the better looking one of us," Yami chuckled.

Atem raised an eyebrow at Yami's statement,"You do realise we basically look the same dont you?"

Yami looked sheepishly at his Brother, "I guess you are right but still, more of the girls are attracted to you and your tan." "Jealous are you, Yami?" Atem smirked, pushing up his sleeves to show off his tanned arms.

"In your dreams Atem." Yami scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Im sorry Yami, Im only teasing." Atem chuckled, giving Yami an affectionate punch in the arm as they walked.

Reaching there favourite spot under the large cherry tree, Yami sighed as he sat down. Closing his eyes as the warm sun shone on his face and the wind blew gently through his golden bangs. Sitting himself down next to his Brother, Atem smiled as he watched Yami out of the corner of his eye. "Earth to Yami, are you still awake or am I going to have to eat your lunch." Atem teased.

"Dont you dare even think about touching my lunch, or there will be consequences." Yami growled, still with his eyes closed.

Atem chuckled. "Its ok Yami, I wouldn't eat your lunch. I was only joking, plus I wouldn't want to get in trouble with Mother. She's already got enough stress without me eating your lunch and you going home hungry."

Noticing that his brother had gone quiet, Yami cracked open an eye. "Atem, are you ok? You're still worried about Mum, arent you?"

Atem sighed at the question. "I shouldn't be, but I am. Its less than two months untill she has our Sister and even though I went to the scan with her, Im still having the same nightmare about when Heba and I were born."

Wriggling closer to his Brother, Yami gently rested his head on Atem's shoulder. "I know how you feel Atem, Im honestly starting to feel more concerned about Mum having another baby too. But I trust what she told us, she'll be fine I guarantee it."

"I know Yami and thank you for the support, but I just cant get the thought out of my head that something is going to go wrong and we are going to lose our Mother." Atem sniffed, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"I love you Atem and I don't want to see you crying. You just have to be positive, dreams dont always come true especially bad ones." Yami winked, wiping the tears from Atems eyes.

"Thank you Yami, I love you too and you're right, I need to start focusing on the positive and not the negative. I cant wait to meet my new baby Sister when she comes." Atem smiled, giving Yami a small hug.

Finally and to the boys displeasure, lunch time was over. Getting up from their spot and making their way back to class Atem paused, reaching for his phone. "Atem, is everything ok? What are you doing with your phone? Is Mum messaging you?" Yami asking raising an eyebrow and becoming concerned.

"Its fine Yami, I just need to make a call. Everything is fine, I promise just go to class and I'll will be there soon." Atem smiled, kissing his Brothers cheek before going back to the tree and standing behind it.

Arriving in class a few minutes later after Yami, Atem smiled at his Brother before taking his seat. Turning his attention towards the teacher, Atem smirked '_Yami's going to love the next surprise I have in store for him_'

As the classes went on during the day, Yami and Atem spent most of their afternoon appart, which on a day like Valentines day is hard to do when your appart from a loved one. Especially someone who you have such a close bond with and have grown up with all your life. Listening to his teacher talk, Atem started to day dream mostly about Yami. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of the feeling of Yami's smooth pale hands on his face, chest and body.

Just as Atems eyes were slowly going closed, he was suddenly startled by the school bell ringing and the teacher finishing off her lesson. "...Dont forget to do your homework, its due next Monday."

"What homework? Oh no, I was so busy thinking about Yami that I didnt pay attention to the lesson." Atem bit his lip, looking around for one of his class mates to ask as he walked out the door.

Spotting Tea standing at her locker, Atem cautiously walked up to her. "Tea?" Hearing her name, Tea turned around to see Atem standing infront of her, looking nervous. "Atem? Whats wrong?" Tea asked with a small smile.

"I need some help." Atem whispered, still looking nervous and biting his lip.

"Is everything ok? Is it something to do with Yami?" Tea raised an eyebrow.

Atem shook his head, now blushing bright red with embarrasement at what he was going to ask. "I need help with this weeks homework, I had something on my mind and I wasn't paying attention to the teacher. All I need to know is what we are doing, I only heard her say it was due on Monday."

Tea giggled and shook her head. "You were thinking about something and not some one?" she raised an eyebrow, making Atems blush darker. "The homework is easy, we just have to write a 500 word essay on Valentines day."

"Is that all it is? Are you sure?" Atem raised an eyebrow as Tea nodded."Thank you Tea, your a good friend. Now I better find Yami, he's probably already waiting for me at the Limo."

"No problem Atem, see ya at school tomorrow." Tea called after Atem as she watched him walk off.

Making his way out to the school gate, Atem smiled when he saw Yami leaning up against the side of the limo with the door already open for him. "About time you got here bro, what happened? Got caught up with more fan girls?" Yami chuckled, smirking.

"No, I was just talking to the teacher after class. You know girls dont like me, _everyone_ knows about us now."Atem chuckled, wrapping his arm around Yami's thin waist.

"Good, I dont want some girl taking my Brother from me." Yami smiled, kissing the tip of Atems nose.

"You dont have to worry Yami, I could never love anyone else but you. That reminds me, we need to get home, I have a surprise for you." Atem smirked, encouraging Roland to get going.

"Atem?" Yami raised an eyebrow at his elder brother. "What are you planning?"

"Dont worry Yami, its the last little treat I have for you to end off Valentines day." Atem smiled, picking up Yami's pale hand and kissing it.

Yami blushed, subtley moving closer to Atem and resting his head on his brothers shoulder. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too Yami." Atem smiled as he touched Yami's jaw, gently lifting his chin and kissing him softly. Still blushing, Yami snaked his arm around Atems neck, deepening the kiss.

"...Atem..." Yami panted as Atem kissed his pale neck, nipping after every kiss.

"Do you want me to stop Yami? I'm sorry I got carried away, its been so long since Ive kissed you." Atem blushed, still smiling as he caressed his brothers jaw. Yami shook his head. "I was liking what you were doing to me. It felt really nice."

Just as Atem was about to start kissing Yami again, he noticed that they were almost home so settled for holding Yami's hand.

Once they were home and had thanked Roland for the ride and had said goodbye, they were greeted in the doorway by Mana. "Good afternoon, young Masters." she bowed respectfully.

"Hey Mana." Yami smiled, giving her a small wave. Atem gave Mana a small bow of his head. "Thank you Mana, nice to see you. Now if you would excuse us, Im going to take Yami up to my room. Can you tell us when dinner is ready?" He winked at her, before swiftly walking off dragging Yami behind him.

"Atem?" Yami raised an ebony eyebrow. "What was that all about? Why did you wink at Mana?"

Atem blushed, looking nervous. "I didnt wink at Mana...I was blinking." Knowing that his Brother was lying, Yami pulled his hand out of Atem's grasp and stopped short, folding his arms across his chest. "Theres no point lying to me Atem, whats going on? Why did you wink at Mana?"

Atem sighed in defeat, knowing there was no point lying to Yami. "Shes helping me set up your surprise, ok? Thats all I can tell you. I'm sorry Yami."

"Are you sure that is all?" Yami cocked his head to the side, keeping his arms crossed. "Yes Yami, that is all it is. Now can you stop treating me like a murder suspect." Atem huffed, now folding his arms across his chest.

"Im sorry Atem, I should trust you. I didn't mean to make you feel bad and you did tell me at school you had one more surprise for me. Forgive me?" Yami unfolded his arms and held them out.

Taking the invitation, Atem stepped forward and embraced his Brother. Squeezing him tightly while taking in his familiar scent. "Of course I forgive you, your my Brother and I love you."

"Thank you Atem but what are we going to do until dinner time?" Yami raised an eyebrow as Atem smirked and grabbed his hand. "Ive got one idea. We have abit of unfinished business to deal with, care to join me in my office Mr Sennen?"

Yami was now utterly confused. "Atem, what are you planning? Your starting to scare me."

"Its ok Yami, you know I'd never hurt you." Atem touched Yami's pale cheek, gently pulling him closer. Feeling Atems soft lips on his, Yami's eyes slowly started to close but then flew open. "Atem...Before we go any further, where are Mum and Dad?"

"I sent them away." Atems smirked widened causing Yami to frown. "What do you mean "Sent them away". Yami marked Atems sentence in air quotes with his fingers.

"Do you remember when I got my phone out after lunch today?" Atem gave Yami a look. Yami nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Well first I rung the fancy restaurant down the road and then I rung Mother to tell her about the reservation and to see if we could have the house to ourselves tonight and also if Mana could cook your favourite dish." Atem smiled.

Both of Yami's eyebrows rose up into his bangs. "You did all of that in that short amount of time?" Atem nodded. "So we are having pancakes for dinner?" Yami asked.

Atem shook his head and chuckled. "No Yami, your other favourite dish." Yami cocked his head to the side and rubbed his chin. "Oh! Are we having Spaghetti bolognaise?"

Atem nodded. "We sure are, surprise!" "Thank you so much Atem, your the best big Brother in the world. I love spag bol." Yami beamed back and hug Atem then looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "But what about you? If you're having all this food made for me, what are you going to eat?"

Atem chuckled. "We are going to share, dear brother. Now no more talking, we are going to my room whether you like it or not."

"Are there anymore surprises for me up there?" Yami asked as he was dragged up the stairs by the wrist.

"Oh you are in for an hour of fun my favourite little brother." Atem smirked as he opened the door to his room then closed it behind Yami.

"So? Now what?" Yami asked nervously as Atem began to stalk the paler Sennen.

"Now Im going to finish what we started in the car." Atem smirked, pinning Yami between his strong tan arms.

"O-ok, j-just dont make any marks on me I dont want to be picked on at school." Yami stuttered as Atem began kissing and nipping at his neck making him moan.

"If any body picks on you Yami, you tell me immediately! What we do in this house, is our business and no one elses." Atem growled placing soft kisses down Yami's chest as he undid his buttons.

Yami panted digging his hands through Atem's hair, unable to hold back another moan. "Keep g-going..."

"I havent even gotten to the best part yet." Atem smirk working his way even further down the pale teens body. "Then get there." Yami moaned, trying to push his head faster.

Stopping, Atem looked up at his Brother as he undid Yami's belt. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? I can stop if your not comfortable." "Continuing is the only thing to fix my uncomfortableness." Yami panted.

Letting Yamis pants drop to his ankles, Atem slowly took Yamis full length into his mouth giving it a gentle suck. Yami's eyes rolled back as he moaned. "Ohhhhh..."

"Just relax Yami, if you need to sit down just let me know." Atem whispered as he continue to suck. "My knees are going to fail me if you don't..." Yami panted, trying to grip as much of the door as he could to keep himself up right.

Atem let Yami's stiff member slip out of his mouth. "Im sorry, I guess I was so wrapped up in kissing you that I didnt consider what would happen. I know a place that will be comfortable for both of us." Atem smiled as he rose to his feet and picked Yami up bridal style and carried him over to his bed.

. "A-Atem can I request something?" Yami asked as Atem settled him on the bed. "I want you to make love to me. I want to know what it feels like to have you inside me." "As you wish. But first we need to get you ready." Atem smiled lovingly at his pale twin before slipping down between Yami's legs and taking him in again.

Yami began thrusting in Atem's mouth, unable to help it as he gripped the sheets. Using one hand, Atem gently pushed Yami's hips down as he felt his own pants starting to tighten. "Atem, I can't help it..." Yami complained.

"Do you want to go to the next step now? I will have to prep you first." Atem gently massaged Yami's thigh. "I'm ready for anything...Just do it Atem, Im ready." Yami panted fisting the sheets of his bed.

"Ok, this will be a little uncomfortable at first but you just have to relax." Atem reached under his bed for a tube of lube as he continued to steadily stroke Yami's hard member.

"Atem?" Yami panted, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, what is it?" Atem raised an eyebrow back at his Brother. "I feel weird..." Yami continued to pant, his legs startng to shake.

"Its ok, just relax ok. Im right here and if you want me to stop I will at anytime, I love you Yami." Atem kissed the inside of the pale boy's thigh as he gently pushed one finger inside him. Yami arched his back, moaning.

"Im going to put two fingers in now, I'll be gentle but you need to relax." Atem soothed, keeping the pale boy distracted. "It feels soooo goood, though..." Yami moaned, biting his lip as his eyes slid shut.

Pushing two fingers into Yami's entrance, Atem scissored his fingers."How does that feel?" "Atem? I feel weird...again..." Yami panted.

"Its ok Yami, its a good feeling." Atem encouraged, still gently stroking him as he scissored his fingers. Yami gasped, arching his back as he erupted, moaning loudly.

"So how did that feel?" Atem asked undoing the front of his own pants and lining his hard member up with Yami's entrance and slowly pushing it in. "What was that?" Yami panted, looking up at Atem.

"I believe you just had your first orgasm." Atem chuckled. "How did it feel?" "I'd like more of that then." Yami panted, giving a chuckle.

"It will happen again very soon." Atem half smirked, gently pushing deeper into Yami. "Oh my, that is alot bigger than your fingers." Yami's eyes went huge.

"Im trying to be gentle, so Im going to go slow ok? Just let me know if it gets uncomfortable." Atem pushed himself in further.

"It feels like heaven..." Yami let out a content moan. Pushing in until he was completely inside, Atem slowly started thrusting in and out. "Are you ok so far?" Yami moaned loudly, arching his back, making Atem go deeper. "Oh...This feels really good Atem."

Starting to thrust faster, Atem groaned as he released inside Yami before carefully pulling out. "Yami? Are you ok?" Atem asked, cleaning himself and Yami up.

"Im a little sore, but I think I'm ok." Yami smiled, stretching out his arm for Atem to lay on. Taking the invitation, Atem laid down using Yami's arm as his pillow trying to slow his still rapidly beating heart. "I can't believe we did that."

"Neither can I, after the way you've been recently. How are you feeling Atem, I want you to be honest with me." Yami frowned, knowing too well how Atem tried to hide his true feelings from his paler brother.

"Honestly Yami, despite todays conversation at school. I am feeling alot better, Im glad Mother took me to thoes therapy appointments they helped me greatly." Atem smiled, kissing Yami's cheek.

"I love you Atem and it broke my heart when you were so depressed all the time, I thought I was going to lose you." Yami bit his lip as he held back a tear, turning his head to hide his face and eyes.

"Yami, look at me." Atem commanded, gently turning Yami's head even though his eyes were still kept downcast. Yami eventually opened his eyes, locking his deep violet ones with Atems crimson irises as he continued. "You have to trust me Yami, I would never ever do _anything_ to myself. I know I was depressed, but I would _never_ harm myself in any way."

"I do trust you Atem and you know Im always here for you, no matter what. We are brothers, we stick up for one another. Even though I was adopted into this family I still feel like I belong here, that I was meant to be here." Yami smiled, gently nuzzling Atems jaw with his nose.

"If it wasn't for you Yami, I think Mother would be in the same situation that I was in. Even as a young boy, I noticed Mother was sad all the time she couldn't even pick me up when I was crying. It was always Father that looked after me, played with me, helped me as I grew. All because Mother couldn't, she was depressed from losing Heba." Atem sighed as he rested his chin on the top of Yami's head and closed his eyes.

Now it was Yami's turn to comfort his brother. Slipping his head out from under Atems chin, Yami gently caressed his tan cheek. "Atem, Mum is going to be ok. You need to stop stressing out about her having our sister, besides there is only two months to go. Please cheer up big brother, I love you."

"I love you too Yami and you're right, I do need to stop letting this thing stress me. We are going to have a little sister and as big brothers we have to help Mother look after her." Atem started to smile again as he opened his eyes and kissed Yami on the end of his nose.

Just as Yami was about to speak, the phone on Atem's bedside cabinet started to ring making Yami raise an eyebrow. "Why is that phone ringing?"

Atem chuckled as he rolled off Yami's arm to sit up and answer the phone. "It will be Mana telling us our special dinner is ready." He said as he picked up the phone and put it up to his ear. "Atem speaking..."

"Your valentines day dinner is ready Mr Sennen, should I put it out on the table now?" Mana asked. "Yes please Mana, we will be down to get it in a moment." Atem answered, beaming at Yami as Mana hung up.

"I think we should get dressed first Atem." Yami chuckled, wincing a little as he got off the bed. Atem noticed his brother wincing and moved to Yami's side of the bed to help him. "Are you ok? Are you sure your going to be ok to walk down the stairs?"

"I'll be fine Atem, but maybe I should have a quick shower first. Just to freshen up a little." Yami chuckled as Atem nodded.

"Do you mind if I join you? Just to help wash you of course." Atem chuckled sheepishly as his tan cheeks tinted pink.

"Of course you can Atem, I dont mind but we better be quick. I dont want my spag bol getting cold." Yami pulled a face at his brother as he picked out a few items of clothing for himself.

"No, I wouldn't want our special dinner getting ruined, especially since I asked Mana specifically to make your favourite." Atem smirked as he watched Yami limp to the shower as he followed him.

After their relaxing shower, both boys were dressed and were finally ready for their dinner. "How are you feeling now Yami, Im sorry if I hurt you too much." Atem smiled.

Yami chuckled at the expression on Atems face. "I'll be ok Atem, I feel abit better after that shower but hopefully I'll be ok by tomorrow for school."

"We really should have waited for the weekend to do that so that you could recover properly, Im sorry." Atem apologised, blushing.

"As I said, its ok I'll be fine. Im just glad that you are feeling better and that I helped you." Yami smiled back at his brother as the pair slowly made their way down the stairs, the smell of freshly cooked food hitting their noses.

Stopping at the bottom, Yami took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Mmmm, I just love the smell of Mana's homemade tomato sauce. I dont know what she puts in it but it always smells so nice."

Atem chuckled and shook his head. "You do realise that it's actually Mothers recipe that she's using." "Is it? But it taste so different." Yami raised an eyebrow as Atem nodded.

"Ask her for yourself and she will tell you." Atem gestured over to Mana as she entered the room with a large plate of Spaghetti Bolognaise. "Mana? Is that true? Do you use Mum's tomato sauce recipe when you make this for us?" Yami asked as he sat down.

Mana nodded as she placed the plate in front of the two boys. "Yep, I sure do. except I add afew more herbs to it just to change it up a little, I hope you like it."

"Thanks Mana, it smells delicious." Yami beamed as he dug in to the steaming hot pile of spaghetti and mince. "Yes, thank you Mana. Yami's right this does look delicious." Atem smiled picking up a fork and started eating.

"Im happy to be of service, if you two would like anything else just call out. I'll be in the kitchen, oh and happy Valentines day." Mana smiled before walking away.

Nodding because they had their mouths full, both boys continued to eat from the huge plate, slowly making more and more space on their own side. Without realising it the two boys had had picked up the same noodle and were slowly moving closer and closer together untill they were nose to nose.

Tilting his head to the side, Atem took advantage of the situation, pulling Yami into a passionate kiss, gently sucking on his lower lip. Letting his Brother go so he could get his breath back, Yami smiled as he wiped some sauce from the corner of Atems mouth. "I think Mana did that on purpose." Atem chuckled.

"Well it is valentines day." Yami smirked, licking a dob of tomato sauce off of Atems cheek. "Hey! I was saving that for later." Atem chuckled.

"Then take it back." Yami smirked with a wink.

"I've got a better idea." Atem dipped his finger in the sauce and put a blob on Yami's nose.

Yami dipped his hand in the sauce and smeared it across his cheek, chuckling. "Yami! Right, that's it, little brother. You, my friend, are in trouble." Atem chuckled, dipping his fingers into the sauce and wiping it across Yami's other cheek.

Yami chuckled, wiping his face with a napkin. "I think we should stop now, we are making abit of a mess."

"Your right Yami, Im sorry. Im supposed to be the older and mature one and look at the mess ive made of you." Atem frowned, taking the napkin from Yami and helping him to wipe his face. "I even got it in your bangs, Im sorry."

Yami looked at the sauce in his hair and smiled, touching Atems cheek. "Its ok, it wasn't all your fault. Im the one who started this and besides the sauce will wash out."

"Thank you Yami, Im glad you are my brother. I guess another shower isn't going to hurt us but Mother is going to be disappointed in me for getting this sauce on my good top." Atem looked down at the sauce stain on his chest.

"It was my fault Atem, if Mum says anything I will take the blame. Dont worry, I wont let you get told off for my sake." Yami smiled taking the napkin back off Atem, cleaning the last of the sauce of his tanned cheek.

"I guess we should finished up here and go and get cleaned up before Mother and Father arrive home, they should be back soon." Atem advised, checking his watch.

Sitting back down in their seats both boys continued eating from the large plate in front of them until they we full and could hardly move. "I love spaghetti bolognaise, but I dont think I want to see it again until next year." Yami chuckled and then burped, feeling a little more comfortable.

"Excuse you Yami, glad Im not sleeping with you tonight." Atem chuckled fanning his hand infront of his nose.

"Im sorry Atem, I didnt mean to do that. Must've been the garlic and maybe the onions." Yami chuckled then hiccuped.

"Come on baby brother, lets get you to bed." Atem stood up and held out his hand for Yami to take, slowly leading him out of the room and up the stairs.

Once the boys were upstairs and had had their second shower for the night, they had just gotten into their pyjamas when Atem heard a car in their drive way. "Well that was good timing, Mother and Father are home. We better go and see how their night went and say goodnight to them before we go to bed." Atem said, doing up the last of his shirt buttons.

"Hey wait for me." Yami called, hopping along with only one leg in his pants. "Come on hoppy, I dont think Mother wants to see you in your boxers." Atem chuckled.

With his pants pulled up and shirt buttoned up, the two Sennen brothers made their way downstairs meeting their parents at the door way. "Well dont you two look and smell nice, did you enjoy your evening together?" Loretta asked, smiling at her sons.

Yami ran to his Mother and hugged her. "Mana made us spaghetti bolognaise." He beamed.

"So your brother told me, did you enjoy it?" Loretta giggled, looking at Aknam who smiled.

Yami looked between Atem and his Mother and frowned. "Mum, I've got a confession to make. I was being silly and got tomato sauce on Atems good shirt, Im really sorry." he confessed.

"Thank you for telling the truth Yami, Im sure Mana will be able to get it out. She's very good with thoes type of things." Loretta smiled. "Right well you two better go to bed, you have school in the morning."

Both boys nodded as they gave their Mother and Father a hug goodnight before disappearing up the stairs. Stopping halfway, Atem nodded at Yami to go as he turned back to his Mother. "Did you enjoy your night out Mother?"

"I did, thank you very much for booking it for us Atem. Now go to bed please." Loretta encouraged as Aknamkannon pulled her into the lounge, making her giggle.

"Yes Mother." Atem smiled, making his way up the rest of the stairs and headed towards his bedroom. Opening the door to his room Atem smiled as he gazed lovingly at Yami who was sound asleep in his bed, laying in a very relaxed position. Crawling into bed with his Brother, Atem snuggled up the the paler Sennen giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for today, I love you Yami." Atem whispered before closing his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
